Penguins of Madagascar Questionare!
by I-am-Italia
Summary: Welcome!  This is the one place where YOU!  The audience, gets to send in questions to your favorite characters and learn all about them!  Episode 5 is now up!  Skipper!
1. Prologue: Old Lady

Penguins of Madagascar Questionare!

With your host, THE ALMIGHTY Invader Zim!

(random lights flash playing the Penguins theme song)

(all of the POM characters appear in chairs)

(Private is holding a bunny and petting it)

Skipper: What the? How did we get here?

Kowalski: I... dont... know...

Private: (trys to hide the bunny)

Zim: SILENCE! And welcome to the Penguins of madagascar questionare!

Skipper: Um... Why are we on a questionare show with a character from a completely different show?

Kowalski: (stumped) I... dont... know...

Zim: WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?

Kowalski: I... dont... (glances at Zims angry Face) um sorry.

Julian: em... excuse me, when do we get to learn about me?

Mort: And the amazing feet.

Maurice: Oh brother...

Zim: This is the show where you get to learn all about your favorite characters! You send in questions and your favorite characters will answer them! From Skipper to Burt, all of your questions SHALL BE ANSWERED! MWA HA HA HAAAA... ehem. Allow me to give a demonstration.

(Old lady from A Christmas Caper appears in a chair with a baseball hat and a number one glove on)(and of course, with her purse of doom)

Old Lady: GET'EM YANKS! GOOOOOOO!

(she stops and looks around completely baffled)

Zim: Welcome! OLD GRANDMA!

Old lady: Huh? What the heck just happened?

(realizes that this _isnt_ the Yankees game anymore and gets up. She takes her purse and begins randomly hitting Rico)

Rico: OW OW OW OW! Havsumothis!

(upchucks chainsaw and points it at old lady)

Old lady: (still hits Rico)

The rest of the characters: ...

Zim: SITDOWN!

Old lady and Rico: (sits down)

Rico:(sticks out tongue at old lady)

Zim: Okay... anyhow, back to the demonstratino, Screen! Come up with some questions to ask the OLD, WRINKLY, DISGUSTING, OLD, lady.

Old lady: (Hits Zim on the head with purse)

Screen: Whats the magic word?

Zim: GRRRRR!

Screen: Fine

1) Why do you hate animals?

Old lady: I smack them.

Screen: That really isnt an answer...

Old lady: SHUT IT! They wanted to hurt poor Mr Chew.

Skipper: Great. Another whack job...

Private: u-huh (bunny is under the seat)

Screen: Okay... so, anyhow,

2)whats your real name?

Old lady: I am (really loud bus noises) , but you can call me nana.

Screen: ... em... kay.

Kowalski: Whats a bus doing in a secluded building, anyway?

Rico: dunno...

Julian: ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT ME! MEEEEE!

Marlene: Um... yeah...

Mort: TEH FEEEEEEET! I MUST HAVE!

Rico: (Swings on a random chandelier) TOGA! WOOHOO!

Zim: Things are getting out of hand... we should probably do something...

(Zim takes popcorn out and watches)

Zim: Or, not. Okay, fans! Its your turn! Our NEXT CONTESTANT IS: ALICE! ASK AWAY! Every chapter will be an episode! And I will see you in 2 weeks when stuff settles around down here. SEE YA NEXT TIME!

Julian: When will you be asking the questions of me?

Zim: SILENCE!

Julian: :( (sad face)

Skipper: (hits camera with a torpedo)


	2. Episode 1: Alice

Penguins of Madagascar QUESTIONARE!

Episode one: Alice

Zim: Hello! And welcome to another AMAZING episode of PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR QUESTIONARE! Sorry I cut the deadline to 1 week, or less, but I figured that I wasnt getting anymore questions, so HERE THEY ARE, THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR CREW!

Skipper: Ugh. If its been 1 week, why were we forced to stay here?

Zim: Cause I said so.

Private: (sleeping with bunny as a pillow)

Rico: (glances over at Private)

Kowalski: Um... Private?

Private: (wakes up with shock) E EQUALS M C SQUARED!

Rico: (Takes bunny and throws it out the window)

Private: NOOOOOOOO! FLUFFY!

Bunny: SQUEEEE!

Skipper: ...

Rico: ...

Kowalski: ...

Mort: ...

Maurice: ...

Julian: eh... Fluffy?

Private: Um... I mean... what bunny?

Skipper: ugh...

Zim: WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP SO THAT I CAN READ THE COUPLE OF QUESTIONS THAT WE ACTUALLY HAVE?

Everyone: ...

Zim: Good. Bring Alice in!

Alice: (appears in a chair with her mouth taped) MMPH!

Screen: LET THE QUESTIONING BEGIN!

Zim: Thats my line...

Screen: Sorry.

Zim: Anyhow, we have 3 questions from fun123fun and 1 from girlovesmoosey! We'll start by answering any questions about me or former contestants. But 1 of them is for a future character, so we'll do that when its that characters turn! SCREEN! QUESTIONS! NOW!

Screen: Okay... SHEESH! Heres the 2 from fun123fun:

_1) WHY DO YOU LIKE THE YANKEES OLD LADY? RED SOX RED SOX RED SOX RED SOX!_

Zim: em... Red... Socks? What are these things that you speak of? I only wear black socks...

Old Lady: (appears in chair) Im a New Yorker, what were you thinking? We New Yorkers take PRIDE and LIBERTY in our-

Fun123fun: ... that really didnt answer my question...

Kowalski: Shes an old bag, what did you expect?

Private: I dunno... puppies?

Old Lady: (takes out Mr Chew)

Private: NOT THAT KIND!

Zim: YOU HORRIBLE OLD WOMAN, LISTEN TO ME!

Old lady: What do you want, ugly kid?

Zim: ...*sniff*...that hurt... Anyhow, you still have one more question to answer from Girlovesmoosey:

_(Lol!)_

_Does the old lady have anything special in her purse of doom?_

Old lady: Well, I have tazers, a giant fist, a balooga whale, nunchucks, a flamethrower, oh, and some lipstick.

Crowd: AAAAWWW!

Old Lady: Zip it.

Crowd: ...

Old Lady: Thats better.

Zim: Im getting really tired of you. So, Im just gonna beam you out of here.

Skipper: What? You cant just do that!

Kowalski: It defies all of the laws of phisics!

Rico: YEA!

Private: ...poor fluffy... I mean... YEAH!

Zim: Im the author, and I can do anything in here.

(old lady disappears)

(with mr chew)

Private: That, THAT WAS AMAZING!

Zim: ... anyhow, the next questions for me from 123fun123.

_Where is Gir?_

Zim: well, fun123fun, if you MUST know, Gir is backstage eating a cupcake. I wont bring him out until needed. Sorry to all Gir fans.

Skipper: Whos Gir?

Kowalski: I... dont... know...

Zim: ANYHOW, ONTO THE ALICE QUESTIONS! That IS what this episode is about, right?

Julian: Yea. Get this over with so we can question the king, that is me.

Zim: ...SHUT IT!

(Piano lands on Julians head)

Julian: Okay... I shall shut it.

Skipper: HA!

Screen: Okay, We're a little slim on reviewers, but thanks to TanabiRocks426, Numuh6, and (i cant type this without it being deleted, so see the reviewers list for person), we managed to have a couple. So here are the questions from TanabiRocks:

_1) Alice? Did you know that under the penguins food bowl they hve a hi-tech secret HQ? MUAHAHA! I'm torturing you penguins!_

(Rico rips Tape off of Alices mouth)

Alice: OOOOWWW!

Blowhole: NYA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! I like TanabiRocks. ROCK ON, TANABIROCKS! ... ehem...

Alice: Um... an HQ? I knew that there were some pretty crazy people in this world, but you might want to see a psycologist... y'know... just saying...

Skipper: SHE KNOWS TOO MUCH! ... wait... no she doesnt...

_2) What is your middle name Alice?_

Alice: ... Mary.

Zim: HA! MARY! WHAT A STUPID NAME!

Alice: SHUT UP!

Zim: (meekly) okay.

_3) What is your FAVORITE animal? (you cant say nothing he he)_

Alice: Um... I work in a Zoo! Of course I have a favorite animal! Do you think that we people have to hate animals if we hate our jobs?

Zim: Um... yea.

Alice: Okay. Fine. Youre right. I do hate animals and my job. HMPH. I guess I like seals. Can I go now?

Zim: Um... No

Alice: ARGH!

_4) Last One. What is your favorite movie? (you cant say nothing for this either he he)_

Alice: I like James Bond Movies. THAT MAN IS SUCH A HUNK. I JUST WANNA SLOBBER HIM WITH KISSES! And then, we'll go to the movies and dance in the moonlight and get married. AAAAWWWW! ... DONT SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYONE!

Phil: (gives her the thumbs up and runs to a trash can and throws up in it)

Zim: ...Okay then... Phil. Will you kindly keep your gag attacks to yourself? We're trying to keep this at a K and I might have to make it a K plus for grossness if you continue

Phil: (gives another thumbs up)

Private: Ugh...I think Im gonna ba sick.

Zim: Dont. OR ELSE.

Private: Okay.

Zim: Now, here are is the question from Numah6, SCREEN!

Screen: Why are you so mean?

Zim: SHUT UP!

Screen: Fine... so, the question is:

_1) two of my three fav shows... I LOVEITH YOU! This has been, awesome. Question:  
Alice, why are you the meanest to Skipper?_

Zim: Thank you for loving our shows. Alice! ANSWER TEH QUESTION!

Alice: Suckup...

Numah6: What?

Alice: Nothing...

Numah6: Okay.

Alice: If I were a cop, and that penguin were a badguy, he would be on the FBIs most wanted list.

Zim: Huh? The FBI?

Screen: oh boy... Why dont we have any people/ animals that can answer questions properly?

Alice: Fine... I guess I just dont like him. I hate short guys with flat heads, what can I say?

Skipper: What? Im short? And my head is flat? (begins rubbing his head)

Private: No, youre not, Skippah. Youre taller than me, right?

Skipper: I DONT NEED CONFORTING!

Private: (jumps back) ...okay.

Zim: ...anyhow, heres the last question from (see reviewers)!

_ALICE! What do you do when you're not working in the zoo? Yes, I'm curious._

Alice: Um... I shop and uh... read, and ...uh...

Skipper: *cough* dances *cough*

Alice: GRRR!

Zim: Well, Alice, we do have proof of this.

Alice: No!

Zim: *puts in tape* *shows the clip from tangled in the web*

Tape:

*shows Alice singing and dancing to the song, Jungle scene*

End of tape

Alice: I SO DID NOT DO THAT!

Zim: This is actually real proof.

Alice: No! ITS NOT TRUE!

Skipper: Rico...

Rico: (puts tape back over Alices mouth)

Alice: MMPH MM! NMMJJJJHG!

Zim: Alright, take her away, boys.

*men from the crazy house take her and her chair away and walk off stage*

Zim: Yeah. Thats right, Alice fans, you knew she would be taken to the crazy house someday, so I just decided to ... speed up the proscess... heh heh heh... Ehem... Well, Anyhow, thank you for reading this episode of Penguins of Madagascar Questionare, and we'll see you next time! NEXT TIME, WE WILL BE DISCUSSING MARLENE!

Marlene: Yeah! Dont forget to send me plenty of questions! Especially more than Alice... Thank you!

Zim: Yeah! What she said! DONT FORGET!


	3. Episode 2:  Marlene

Penguins of Madagascar Questionare!

Episode 2: Marlene

Skipper: Seriously, when are we going to be able to leave? We've been trapped here for 2 weeks already.

Zim: You will be contained here untill further notice!

Skipper: You cant do that! Theres an exit over there! I'll just leave now!

Zim: (pulls a lever and an anvil drops near Skipper, who dodges it.)

Skipper: Wow. What a sad attempt.

Zim: I sorta figured that wouldnt work. SECURITY!

Security: (grabs Skipper and puts him in one of those straight jacket things)

Skipper: Ugh. I guess I'm stuck here.

Kowalski: Dont worry, we'll have you out in a jiff!

Zim: NO HELPING! NOW SIT DOWN! NOW!

Kowalski: Okay...

Marlene: Em, hello? Isnt this my episode? I wanna answer some questions!

Zim: Okay, pushy. SCREEN!

(nothing happens)

Zim: ... screen?

(note falls out of nowhere)

Zim: (reading out loud)

_Dear Zim, _

_I have decided to quit. Have fun with Gir as your host._

_Hate, _

_your former Screen_

Zim: What a horrible note.

Gir: (comes out of nowhere) HI! IM ON TV!

Zim: Ugh... this is going to be a really long episode.

Gir: (randomly pushes buttons) OH! What that do?

(Anvil finally finds its way to Skipper, landing on his head)

Skipper: (muffled) Im okay...

Zim: ...Anyway, onto the questions, Marlene, please take a seat.

Marlene: Why? Im pretty comfortable right here, Its actually-

Zim: SITDOWN!

Marlene: okay!

Zim: Welcome to another episode... blah blah blah. you know the drill.

Marlene: Yeah.

Zim: We actually recieved many questions this week. Thanks for spreading the news, fans!

Fans: Your welcome.

Zim: SILENCE! And now, heres the first questions sent in to us from Numah6. Gir read the Question.

Gir: (coloring on the question cards that he was handed earlier) (holds up a picture of a chicken) LOOK! I MADE A MOOSE!

Zim: ...

All the rest except for Gir: ...

Zim: Do I have to do everything around here?

Gir: yes.

Zim: Fine, I'll read the questions. Numah6 says:

_1) Marlene, do you like/LOVE Skipper?_

Marlene: (looks over to find Skipper still infatuated why Alice thinks his head is flat)

(Skipper is rubbing his head, A LOT)

Marlene: Um... no.

Skipper: My heads not flat...

Zim: Okay. The next question is from EppogirlXD:

_Hee hee, this is really funny. Plus, I didn't know I reviewed for this_  
_chappy...I probably did. PS, just call me EppogirlXD. (Whenever sometimes_  
_people type my name, it erases it yes I am special like that)._

_1) Why do you love Skipper? (I am a Skilene fan)_

Marlene: I dont love him. Hes a nice friend, but its not like I love him or anything.

Skipper: YEAH! ... what are we talking about anyway?

Zim: And finally,

_2)And. What goes on?(in your house)_

Marlene: I dunno. I guess I swim a lot. I like sliding down that slide thing and picking flowers to freshen up the place and stuff like that.

Zim: Yeah! So, I think what this girl is trying to say is what do you do for fun?

Marlene: Visiting the penguins and swiming. Thats basically it.

Zim: What a lame life...

Marlene: I know. Tell me about it.

Zim: Well, now, we have a stock pile of 2 Kowalski questions.

Kowalski: I... have... FANS? (huge smile spreads on his face sorta like the one on what goes around when he saw the van)

Zim: No you dont.

Kowalski: But you just said-

Zim: SILENCE!

(cello falls on Kowalskis head.)

Kowalski: ugh...(cracking spine heard) that didnt hurt a bit...

(Piano falls from the sky and lands on top of Kowalski)

Kowalski: Im...okay...

(500 ton anvil lands on his head as well)

Kowalski: OW! okay. That hurt.

Zim: And now a word from our sponsers!

Commercial:

(sandwhich on plate)

Voice: Mm. so delectable. come on over to Joes sandwhich shop for this savory treat.

Rico: (comes out of nowhere and scarfs the whole thing down making it look so disgusting.) Mm good.

Voice: Tell me that didnt just happen.

(fades out and then back to the questionare stage)

Zim: That was... um... pretty bad... why the heck are we sponsered by sandwhiches anyway? And who in the world would have a mascot like Rico?

Rico: (sitting there shrugging) Idunno... Joe?

Gir: MUST OBEY THE SANDWHICH MAN.

Zim: What? (listening in from a headphone hes wearing) We're back on the air? (stares into space) ...oh... Anyhow, (back in focus) our next questions are from TanabiRocks:

_LOL! JAMES BOND..._

_1)Marlene? Do you love Skipper? (You Cannot say I don't know, No Comment, etc.)_

Marlene: Why does everyone say that? Him and ME! Honestly? WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?

Everyone: ...

Zim: I guess a lot of FILTHY humans just think that you guys are a cute cuple.

Marlene: No, we arent.

Zim: Well, aparently, a lot of people think so.

Marlene: ...yeah. apparently so.

_2)Another question, Do you envy Hanna coz she loves Kowalski?_

Marlene: ...whos Hanna?

Zim: A blondie.

Marlene: ...just because Im a girl, doesnt mean that since I'm surrounded by guys, I just fall in love with them. My personal perfect guy is a Spanish guitar playing Otter.

Julian: (comes out of nowhere playing a Spanish guitar with an otter costume on) Are you loving de King yet?

Mort: (stares at feet) I know I am.

Marlene: ...I guess guys have crushes on me, but in my view, the zoo is filled with a bunch of boy friends.

Skilene fans: HA! YOU JUST SAID BOYFRIENDS! YOUR TOTALLY IN LOVE! (they stand up and dance for 10 minutes)

Marlene: I mean friends that are boys! JUST FRIENDS!

Skilene fans: Darn.

_3)Marlene, If you had the choice, would you eat bagels with cream cheese or_  
_pizza?_

Marlene: ...That was a random question, y'know with all of the romance stuff floating around.

Zim: ...yeah...

Marlene: Personally, I'm a pizza fan.

Marlene fans: (with pens and paper writing everything down)

_4)Zim, Can you let either Hanna or Tanabi or both stay for at least two rounds?_

Zim: Sorry, Tanabi Rocks, but we're only excepting characters that are in the show. Not fanmade characters.

_5)Marlene, what is your favorite game?_

Marlene: ... another random question...

Zim: ...yeah...

Marlene: I dont know... I usually like just hanging out. I guess I like...I dunno... Monopoly?

Kowalski: With random questions comes random answers.

_6)Last but not least, If you had the option, would you date Justin Bieber or_  
_Skipper. Awkward Question... :D!_

_-TanabiRocks426_

_(PS I'm glad that I am a fan of Blowhole in this fic LOL)_

Marlene: ...am I allowed to say none of the above?

Zim: No.

Skipper: Please say bieber please say bieber please say-

Everyone: (staring at Skipper)

Skipper: ...

Zim: Just answer the question.

Marlene: Well, Im not that much of a romance fan like I said earlier, but I'd rather date someone that Im closer to, so I have to say...

Crowd: (biting fingernails)

Skipper: Cmon. Bieber.

Skilene fans: Cmon. Skipper

Zim: ... WOULD YOU JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION ALREADY?

Marlene: Fine. Skipper.

Skilene fans: EEEEEEEEEE!

Skipper: (falls down and has a heart attack)

Everyone: o_0

Skipper: (gets up) Sorry about that, for a second there, I thought she said-

Marlene: Skipper? I did say that.

Skipper: Well, now that thats all cleared up, I think I'll just go back into the coma I was in 3 seconds ago. See ya. (falls back to the floor)

Zim: ... That was really wierd...

Marlene: ...and random...

Zim:...Yea...

Kowalski: Yknow, Ive barely had one line this whole time?

Private: I havent got to say a single word yet!

Rico: YEA!

Zim: Everyone shall get their turns. Dont worry. Anyhow, we're coming to the closing of this episode, so how about that last question?

Marlene: YEAH! THIS IS MY SPOTLIGHT! GET OUT OF IT!

Everyone: ...

Blowhole: I HAVE A FAN WHOS A FAN OF BEING MY FAN!

Everyone: ...

Zim: Okay, the last question is from Ebony3111:

_HA! This is good!_

_So, Marlene... what's your family like?_

Zim: OOO! Cuttin deep and personal!

Marlene: ...well, I really didnt know my family, when I was born in captivity, I didnt really have that much time to get to know them. Well, I know that I had a dad...And A MOM! yea.

Zim: Wow. Real discriptive.

Marlene: ...sorry, I really only knew them for a couple of days until I was transfered to the Hoboken Zoo, and then a couple of years later, to the Central Park Zoo.

Kowalski: Am I going to go soon?

Private: Of course Im coming soon right, Zim?

Zim: The next contestant is...

(drum roll)

Zim: Fred!

Fred: Whut?

(shows him just sitting there staring into space)

Kowalski: What? HIM! Talk about unfair! YOU sir, are Bias!

Zim: I dunno what that means, but all I know is that Im a real leaner with sides.

Kowalski: (rolls his eyes)

Fred: Whut? Whuts goin on? I was just eating nuts. Y'know, they got shell on the inside, too?

Everyone, even Fred fans: Sigh...

Zim: SO! SEND YOUR QUESTIONS IN! I SHALL BE WAITING! YEAH! IM STILL YELLING! WHY? I REALLY DONT KNOW! BYE!

Julian: Im going to be after de squirrel guy! I just know it!

Zim: (starts yelling at Julian)

(fades out)


	4. Episode 3: Fred

Penguins of Madagascar Questionare!

Episode 3: Fred

Zim: Hello and welcome to another AMAZING episode of Penguins of Madagascar Questionare!

Marlene: (is shown being tied to a tree by Skilene fans) Hello? Can someone help me?

Zim: ...quiet, Marlene. Cant you see that its Freds turn? You already had yours.

Gir: YAH! ...Want sum-o-em chocolate bubblegum?

Zim: GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE!

Gir: Okeydokey.

Fred: Hi.

Marlene: I think one of the fans is foaming at the mouth.

Skipper: Do I have to do everything?

Zim: Tell me about it.

Skipper: (karate chops fans and picks up Marlene) (all conveniently in front of a random American Flag) (He takes Marlene and holds her, still tied up above his head) WE PENGUINS FIGHT FOR FREEEEEDOM! HOO HWA HOOHWA! ...

(everyone stares)

Skipper: Ehem.

Skilene Fan #1: Ugh... I think we should go home now...

Skilene Fan #2: Yea... Seeing that actually satisfies me.

Skilene Fan #1: Yea. ALL HAIL SKILENE!

Zim: Why dont humans do that with me? WHATS NOT TO LOVE? (chases a random Skilene fan)

Skilene Fan #3: Ack! Green kid! GET AWAY!

Zim: Darn.

Skipper: ...drat. Just another piece of something to feed their hunger... hm...

Marlene: ...

Zim: Alright! Shall we start the questions?

Kowalski: Sure. Why not? Im sure IM not the one whos next on the list for questions. ERG.

Private: I... miss FLUFFY! WA HAAAA!

Everyone: ...

Zim: I shall take that as a yes.

Fred: hi.

Zim: Gir, read the question.

Gir: Okay. This is from ...uh...woney...oh... woney...gg-i-

Zim: GIVE ME THOSE! (takes questions cards from Gir) This ones from 101 giraffes:

_Fred, what is hypothermia, electromechanical energy orb, and a neutron? (I_  
_love to confuse people!:) _

_( by the way, good Job so far!)_

Zim: Well, giraffe human, we take GREAT pride in our question reading. I read questions every morning just to keep my vocal chords in tact.

Gir: wait ...no you dont.

Zim: SILENCE!

Fred: ... wait... doesnt that stuff have to do with oranges?

Kowalski: Great. Another genius.

Zim: ...Fred... I dont think youre really right for this sort of stuff.

Fred: Yea. I know. Wait... no... the hypo thing has to do wiht apples and the other things have to do with oranges.

Mort: NOW HE IS CATCHING ON!

Zim: Yea... MOVING ON. Gir! Take these earphones they will tell you what the question is. (earphones on Gir)

Gir: Oh! Dis question is from: Ebony 3111:

_Hey Fred. What's up? And don't say the sky. Or clouds. Or the ceiling._

Fred: Hi. I think that... that guy is up. (points at the cieling)

Zim: whut? (looks up to find Skipper trying to escape) HEY! GET DOWN!

Skipper: ...uh... no.

Zim: I'll give you candy.

Skipper: no.

Gir: Please?

Skipper: No.

Gir: PRETTY PLEASE?

Skipper: NO.

Gir: Please? Wit de sugar and cherry?

Skipper: NO!

Gir: Whut if I covered myself wit cheese?

Skipper: ...what? ...NO!

Zim: Fine. Stay. This studio or stage thingy is indestructable until the show is over.

Skipper: GREAT PEACHES AND CREAM!

Zim: Why do you always use wierd catch phrases?

Skipper: ...I dont know...

Zim: ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION! Gir?

Gir: Um dis question is:

_What is your favorite food? yeah, Keeping it simple_

Fred: I like acorns.

Zim: Hes a squirrel. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?

Ebony 3111: I dunno. Pizza?

Zim: ...yeah... yknow what? I actually could see why you would expect that.

Ebony 3111: yeah...

Zim: MOVING ON!

Gir: Dis one. It from MeloDenesa:

_Hi Fred! just asking, why the heck is Archie your best friend? i mean like,_  
_even RJ(from "Over The Hedge") is a much nicer guy than that baloney! _

Fred: I really dont know.

_Gir: speaking of which, where's Archie now? _

Fred: I really dont know. I guess hes doing something...

Archie: Hey! Im right over here! (waves from his seat which is covered in stolen items)

Marlene: (still tied up) Is that my one of a kind beach ball?

Archie: (looks to the left, then to the right) uh...no?

Zim: COME ON, FRED! ANSWER THE QUESTIONS! Add more details in them. Your starting to sound like Kowalski in the Prologue episode.

Kowalski: HEY!

Gir: An den:

_and, a "simple" question, why is the sky blue?_

Fred: So... I have to answer this with... details?

Zim: Yes. Just give it a try. How bad can you mess it up?

Fred: (breathes in) well. Here it goes:

A clear cloudless day-time sky is blue because molecules in the air scatter blue light from the sun more than they scatter red light. When we look towards the sun at sunset, we see red and orange colours because the blue light has been scattered out and away from the line of white light from the sun is a mixture of all colours of the rainbow. This was demonstrated by Isaac Newton, who used a prism to separate the different colours and so form a spectrum. The colours of light are distinguished by their different wavelengths. The visible part of the spectrum ranges from red light with a wavelength of about 720 nm, to violet with a wavelength of about 380 nm, with orange, yellow, green, blue and indigo between. The three different types of colour receptors in the retina of the human eye respond most strongly to red, green and blue wavelengths, giving us our colour first steps towards correctly explaining the colour of the sky were taken by John Tyndall in 1859. He discovered that when light passes through a clear fluid holding small particles in suspension, the shorter blue wavelengths are scattered more strongly than the red. This can be demonstrated by shining a beam of white light through a tank of water with a little milk or soap mixed in. From the side, the beam can be seen by the blue light it scatters; but the light seen directly from the end is reddened after it has passed through the tank. The scattered light can also be shown to be polarised using a filter of polarised light, just as the sky appears a deeper blue through polaroid sun is most correctly called the Tyndall effect, but it is more commonly known to physicists as Rayleigh scattering-after Lord Rayleigh, who studied it in more detail a few years later. He showed that the amount of light scattered is inversely proportional to the fourth power of wavelength for sufficiently small particles. It follows that blue light is scattered more than red light by a factor of (700/400)4 ~= and Rayleigh thought that the blue colour of the sky must be due to small particles of dust and droplets of water vapour in the atmosphere. Even today, people sometimes incorrectly say that this is the case. Later scientists realised that if this were true, there would be more variation of sky colour with humidity or haze conditions than was actually observed, so they supposed correctly that the molecules of oxygen and nitrogen in the air are sufficient to account for the scattering. The case was finally settled by Einstein in 1911, who calculated the detailed formula for the scattering of light from molecules; and this was found to be in agreement with experiment. He was even able to use the calculation as a further verification of Avogadro's number when compared with observation. The molecules are able to scatter light because the electromagnetic field of the light waves induces electric dipole moments in the shorter wavelengths are scattered most strongly, then there is a puzzle as to why the sky does not appear violet, the colour with the shortest visible wavelength. The spectrum of light emission from the sun is not constant at all wavelengths, and additionally is absorbed by the high atmosphere, so there is less violet in the light. Our eyes are also less sensitive to violet. That's part of the answer; yet a rainbow shows that there remains a significant amount of visible light coloured indigo and violet beyond the blue. The rest of the answer to this puzzle lies in the way our vision works. We have three types of colour receptors, or cones, in our retina. They are called red, blue and green because they respond most strongly to light at those wavelengths. As they are stimulated in different proportions, our visual system constructs the colours we we look up at the sky, the red cones respond to the small amount of scattered red light, but also less strongly to orange and yellow wavelengths. The green cones respond to yellow and the more strongly scattered green and green-blue wavelengths. The blue cones are stimulated by colours near blue wavelengths, which are very strongly scattered. If there were no indigo and violet in the spectrum, the sky would appear blue with a slight green tinge. However, the most strongly scattered indigo and violet wavelengths stimulate the red cones slightly as well as the blue, which is why these colours appear blue with an added red tinge. The net effect is that the red and green cones are stimulated about equally by the light from the sky, while the blue is stimulated more strongly. This combination accounts for the pale sky blue colour. It may not be a coincidence that our vision is adjusted to see the sky as a pure hue. We have evolved to fit in with our environment; and the ability to separate natural colours most clearly is probably a survival the air is clear the sunset will appear yellow, because the light from the sun has passed a long distance through air and some of the blue light has been scattered away. If the air is polluted with small particles, natural or otherwise, the sunset will be more red. Sunsets over the sea may also be orange, due to salt particles in the air, which are effective Tyndall scatterers. The sky around the sun is seen reddened, as well as the light coming directly from the sun. This is because all light is scattered relatively well through small angles-but blue light is then more likely to be scattered twice or more over the greater distances, leaving the yellow, red and orange and dust haze appear white because they consist of particles larger than the wavelengths of light, which scatter all wavelengths equally (Mie scattering). But sometimes there might be other particles in the air that are much smaller. Some mountainous regions are famous for their blue haze. Aerosols of terpenes from the vegetation react with ozone in the atmosphere to form small particles about 200 nm across, and these particles scatter the blue light. A forest fire or volcanic eruption may occasionally fill the atmosphere with fine particles of 500-800 nm across, being the right size to scatter red light. This gives the opposite to the usual Tyndall effect, and may cause the moon to have a blue tinge since the red light has been scattered out. This is a very rare phenomenon, occurring literally once in a blue Tyndall effect is responsible for some other blue coloration's in nature: such as blue eyes, the opalescence of some gem stones, and the colour in the blue jay's wing. The colours can vary according to the size of the scattering particles. When a fluid is near its critical temperature and pressure, tiny density fluctuations are responsible for a blue coloration known as critical opalescence. People have also copied these natural effects by making ornamental glasses impregnated with particles, to give the glass a blue sheen. But not all blue colouring in nature is caused by scattering. Light under the sea is blue because water absorbs longer wavelength of light through distances over about 20 metres. When viewed from the beach, the sea is also blue because it reflects the sky, of course. Some birds and butterflies get their blue colorations by diffraction sent back from the Viking Mars landers in 1977 and from Pathfinder in 1997 showed a red sky seen from the Martian surface. This was due to red iron-rich dusts thrown up in the dust storms occurring from time to time on Mars. The colour of the Mars sky will change according to weather conditions. It should be blue when there have been no recent storms, but it will be darker than the earth's daytime sky because of Mars' thinner atmosphere.

(breath breath) AND-

Zim: THATS QUITE Enough information.

Fred: Okay.

Kowalski: (mouth really open) duh...

Mort: My brainy hurts.

Julian: I know what you mean... eh I mean.. eh... I love teh talk of the wonderous bluey color which is teh sky. (smiles)

Everyone: ...

Zim: Fred?

Fred: Yah?

Zim: You may stick to simplistic answers.

Fred: Okay.

Zim: I got a special request from 123fun123 to bring Gir out. Well, I granted your request. You may hug him if you want... IN THE NEXT EPISODE.

123fun123: ...okay?

Gir: I like that guy. NOW! HERES ANOTHER QUESTION! YAY! IT FROM EppogirlXD:

_LOL! I shall never want this questionaire to end! I usually skip stories like_  
_this, but this is awesome!_

_okay, okay, so, Fred, did you get fall out of a tree when you were born?_

Fred: Yeah. Probably.

Everyone: ...

_And...who is your fav animal in PoM? (fav means favorite and PoM is the show)_

Fred: Uh... This is a show?

Zim: Ugh. YOU MORON!

Fred: I know... I guess I like Archie. He _is _my best friend.

Gir: Now teh question from TanabiRocks:

_Whos Fred?_

Fred: Im a squirrel... I guess... I like smooth Jazz.

Zim: Smooth Jazz?

Fred: Yep.

Zim:...

_srry bout my review question 4 fred_

_Which country would go to if you had the choice? China or Brazil?_

_Brazil is in South america_

_China is in Asia_

Fred: ...uh... I dunno. Brazil?

Zim: ...you dont really know what we're talking about, right?

Fred: No idea.

Zim: Well, THERE YOU HAVE IT! The squirrel likes Brazil.

Fred: I like Brazil nuts, so Brazil must be full of them... i guess

Zim: Yeah. (pats Fred on the head) You think that.

Gir: I wanna read another question! It from King of things:

Julian: WHO IS THIS KING OF THINGS? I AM THE KING OF THINGS AND NO ONE SHALL STAND IN MY WAY!

King of things: (tall, muscley body) I am?

Julian: (nervous smile) em... okay. carry on then.

Gir: EHEM! IT FROM KING OF THINGS!

_LOL. okay so at first, i was really kinda like "what is happening here" with_  
_this story .. but Marlene's chapter sold me. HA. _

_i'm sooo so glad you didn't let all the "OMG MARLENE DO YOU LOVE SKIPPER!"_  
_questions get the better of you & your story.. don't be persuaded by the_  
_skilene fans!_

_& i was cracking up during skipper chanting "please say beiber, please say_  
_beiber.." _

_OKAY so fred is next. yes ... a question for fred._

_-do you prefer cardboard on the outside of a box, or the inside?_

Skipper: Honestly, I really didnt see that coming... Yknow, Marlene picking me and all...

Marlene: IT DOESNT MEAN I LOVE YOU!

Skipper: (jumps back) okay!

Fred: I like cardboard on the inside.

Zim: I actually saw that coming.

Private: Being that your the author, dont you always see stuff coming.

Zim: ...well... i- SILENCE! IM A GENIUS!

Kowalski: No! Im a genius!

Zim: No you arent.

Kowalski: YEAH!

Zim: ARE NOT!

Kowalski: AM TOO!

Zim: ARE NOT!

Kowalski: AM TOO!

Zim: ARE NOT!

Fred: Then again... cardboard on the outside does look prettier... Nah... I like it better on the inside still.

Kowalski: AM TOOOOO!

Zim: *cough* arenot *cough*

Kowalski: (grimace) forget this.

Zim: Okay. Gir?

Gir: I like cheese... oh... teh question. It from TanabiRocks426:

_Who the heck is Fred? I thought he was the guy from iCarly._

Fred: ...Im still a squirrel... I still think...

Zim: Yeah...

Gir: Aw! Tis! It teh last question!

Private: Aw, nuts.

Fred: Nuts? Honestly?

Gir: It from Invader Kit:

_0_0 FRED? oh, the squirrel. i thought you ment FRED THE SQUEAKY VOICE GUY!_

_...ehem_

_ummmm...OOO! whats your favorite type of nut?_

_would you rather be a ninja or a pirate?_

_AND should i be a grim reaper or the bride of the guy i like for halloween?_

_LATER, NO0BS!_

Zim: NOOBS? HOW DARE SHE CALL US NOOBS?

_(not you, zim and gir)_

Zim: ...thats okay then. Fred! Answer the questions.

Fred: Boy am I happy this is almost over... And I am the squirrel, just to clear up any other confusion. Who is this squeeky voice guy anyway?

Zim: a popular web icon. Continue.

Fred: I like acorns and Brazil nuts as said earlier. I would rather be myself...

Zim: Just choose one of the choices.

Fred: Fine. I'ld rather be a pirate, because they're rich really easy. And I dont know what you should be for Halloween. Im going as myself.

Zim: Im going to pick a random answer for you, fellow invader, you should be the grim reaper because he's a destroyer of worlds. JUST LIKE US! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!

Private: ...now thats just wierd...

Zim: I know. Anyhow, the next episode will be about...

Kowalski: ...probably not me...

Zim: KOWALSKI!

Kowalski: WHUT? ME? I... I... sniff... IM SO HONORED! (cries tears of joy) I WILL ANSWER THOSE QUESTIONS WITH VERY MUCH-

Zim: Well, would you look at that. Its time end the episode.

Kowalski: But... I want to tell my fans that-

Zim: BYE! AND I SHALL SEE YOU NEXT TIME FOR KOWALSKIS EPISODE!

Julian: I WANT TO BE PICKED! I HAVENT ASKED FOR 2 EPISODES! PLEASE

Zim: No. BYE!

End of Episode 3: Fred


	5. Episode 4:  Kowalski

Penguins of Madagascar QUESTIONARE! WOOOO!

Episode 4: Kowalski

Zim: (not the usual stage) (whispering) Hello and welcome... yada yada yada... We sorta borrowed that stage that we were on, so the cops are after us... so... we're hiding in the utility closet...

Skipper: THIS IS RIDICULOUS! (opens door. Many cops are sorrounded by him, yet they have their backs turned) Yknow what? Im actually very comfortable sitting on this mop.

Fred: Im not a mop.

Skipper: oh.

Kowalski: FINALLY! AN EPISODE OF MY OWN! (yells loudly)

Cops: AHA! (open closet door to find mop or Fred. either works.) Nuts. I thought I heard something...

MEANWHILE:

(everyone is running through the hallway.)

Zim: (with mic looking really professional) Okay. As you can see, we are being chased through the halls by cops, kittens, Tom McGrath, and Eric Darnell.

Eric Darnell: CMON! WE NEED OUR CHARACTERS FOR OUR NEW EPISODE!

Zim: NEVER!

Tom McGrath: Wait... Wasnt your show cancelled?

Zim: ...no... they brought it back. and now its on Nicktoons! This is to all of you who have no idea who I am. First of all, SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT KNOWING ME! And second, my show is on Nicktoons on saturday. It used to be on at 10, but now just check the commercial for more info.

POM fan: WE DONT CARE ABOUT YOU! ON WITH KOWALSKI! WOOO

Zim: (throws can at audience members head) (mind you their still running through the halls.)

POM fan: OW MY HEAD! (attempts to strangle Zim)

(the characters reach the stage, and Zim locks the door) (with all 15 of the locks that needed to be opened with a key)

(loud banging on door)

Zim: Now! We shall get on with these questions, alright?

Marlene: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU COULDNT AFFORD THIS STUPID STAGE?

Zim: ...hey. Times are tough.

Everyone: ...

Skipper: ...if we have been trying to get away from this guy, then why did we help him escape?

(shrugging)

Zim: No matter, you are trapped here until the end. so, enjoy your stay... OR ELSE. Gir? Listen for your question!

Gir: (not there)

Zim: Gir? GIR!

Gir: Hi. Im here.

Zim: Where are the earphones?

Gir: Uh... I left'em at home.

Zim: ...WHY?

Gir: ...TO MAKE ROOM FER TEH CUPCAKES!

(random cupcake palooza!)

Everyone: CUPCAKES!

Zim: ...I guess I'll be stuck asking questions...AGAIN. Thanks a lot, Gir.

Gir: your welcome, mastah.

Zim: Okay. Kowalski. Sit in the special chair.

Kowalski: ...okay...

(special chair has been replaced by a beanbag chair.)

(kowalski sits in it and he sinks in)

Kowalski: MMPH.

Zim: Now. Let me ask the question.

Kowalski: MMPH!

Zim: This one is from Zombies are evil:

_YAYAYAYA! FINALLY KOWALSKI! heheh... ILOVEYOU! Well... your my favorite_  
_penguin! Cause your smart and stuff. And Zim I only saw, like one episode of_  
_your show and I think your awesome! And Gir is like my cousin David. :3._  
_Anyway! Kowalski if you could, would you rather stay in a room with Linsey_  
_Lohan for an hour, or would you rather eat mud? It's a rather easy question if_  
_you ask me. (MUDMUDMUDMUDMUDMUDMUDMUD) :)_

Kowalski: Oh yes. I have a 5.7 adverage. Thats on a scale from one to four, so thats a pretty decent number. And the question... Lindsey Lohan? ...isnt she the crazy one?

Lindsey Lohan: HEY!

Zim: Yep.

Kowalski: Yea... I'ld rather eat mud...

Private: ...whats Lindsey Lohan doing here anyway?

Lindsey: I dunno. BYE! (vanishes in a puff of smoke)

Private: ...did that creep you out too?

Rico: (nods) u-huh.

Zim: YES! I ENCOURAGE HUMANS TO WATCH MY SHOW!

POM fan #1: NOBODY CARES...AGAIN!

Zim: (throws a moose at fan #1)

POM fan #1: OW! A moose? REALLY?

Zim: Yeah. ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION FROM eppogirlXD:

_kowalski! For one thing, why is your name Kowalski? Why couldn't you have_  
_chose a name like sparkleprettypink or bob?_

_hey Skippy! Did you know that Jiggles is still in Kowalski's lab?_

_(Hee hee I feel like torturing you today)_

_PS: I am Skilene Fan #1!_

Kowalski: ...I guess I could've asked for a cooler name, like... CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! ...but that was the name that I was given... so sadly... I cant be named sparkleprettypink or bob... or... CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!

Zim: ... yea... we get the point...

Skipper: HEY! MY NAMES NOT SKIPPY! ... AND WHAT? JIGGLES?

Kowalski: SHES A LIAR!

Skipper: Okay... but IVE GOT MY EYES ON YOU.

Kowalski: Gulp... Thanks a lot, eppogirlXD.

Skilene fan#1: Your welcome.

Zim: We already used that pun once in this episode...

Kowalski: ...OH WELL.

Zim: The next question is from Sierra the Penguin:

Kowalski: Oh. A girl penguin. Was she stunned by my looks? (does some wierd poses.)

Zim: ...just listen to the question...

_Zim. Stop hating on Kowalski. x( _

_Question time! Kowalski, what kind of inventions are you working on?_

Zim: I dont hate on Kowalski... I just... yknow... uh... okay.

Kowalski: Does this mean she loves me?

Mort: I think so!

Zim: NO! QUESTION TIME! ANSWER! NOW! OR SUFFER THE RATH OF ZIM!

Kowalski: okay... pushy... Honestly Sierra the Penguin... I dont know what inventions Im working on... I WAS trying to think of a formula that wouldnt make Jiggles grow... but...

Skipper: ...WHAT?

Kowalski: I mean... SHRINK RAY! IM WORKING ON A SHRINK RAY! ...er... What molecular structure? I dont know!

Skipper: ...okay.

Rico: (crazy sign towards Kowalski)

Gir: HI! CUPCAKE!

Zim: ...yea... Next question from Ebony3111:

_Hey, it's me again! ...ya know, pizza girl? Anyways..._

_Two for Kowalski:_

_Do you archive your inventions?_

_Where did you learn all this stuff?_

Gir: I likes pizza.

Kowalski: Okay... Hm... Yeah... I do keep my inventions...

Skipper: ... yknow... The ones that DONT explode.

Kowalski: HEY! And... BACKSTORY TIME!

So, IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT! About... lets say... 4 years ago... And I was at the zoo, and our electricity went out. I didnt know what to do, so I decided to seek help from a proffesional. I went to one of the science labs across the streets and looked inside in order to find out what had happened. I learned how they fixed the power very quickly. I was very curious at the time, and didnt know much... so at that time... RIGHT THERE, I had found what I was really meant for... SCIENCE! I kept going to the labs to see what work they were doing every night. I figured... I knew a lot now, so I stopped going about... a year ago.

Audience: AW! HOW TOUCHING!

Skipper: ... we've all got interesting backrounds.

Zim: Yes. Very touching. Now, this question is from MeloDenesa:

_Hi everybody! Hi crazy Skilene fans! its me again!_

_Just to begin with, Fred, i prefer you dumb-er than a sack of hammers(after_  
_what happened when you answer my question and all)_

_Kawalski, think fast!(tosses him a big wackking stick) Behind you! LEPARD_  
_SEAL!_

_(sees reaction)_

_wow. that was PRICELESS._

_do it again!_

_Kawalski! Behind you! RABID GIR!_

_and i'm not kidding this time..._

_and since this is a questinare, i might as well ask a question._

_Kawalski, how heavy is that big brain you have that is wedge in your small_  
_looking head?_

_be prepared for what i got installed for you penguins, esspecialy you Skipper._

_and you should call up Dr. Blowhole to be in this questinare!_

_okayies, byez!_

Zim: Someone is obviously a Kowalski fan...

Kowalski: TEEHEE.

Private: That really freaked me out even more than the last thing...

Rico: u-huh.

Maurice: ...dudes got a point...

Blowhole: HEY! Im right here! I was in the first episode! REMEMBER?

Kowalski: What? A rabid Gir? Where? I dpnt see... huh? AAAHHHH! HES TRYING TO BITE ME! ACK! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! AUGH!

Gir: Mm. Cupcake frosting. It good.

Kowalski: I never really wieghed my brain... Oh well. Lets do it now!

(random scale appears)

Kowalski: (steps on it) (69 pounds) Well... since the adverage penguin is 66... my brain must wiegh... with the coriolis affect acting on the earth like this... I would say that the earth is making my rain wiegh a couple more pounds than the adverage penguins! Of course... If i were on a higher plain... then gravity would be affecting me less... and then I would weigh less than that... and of course... Iwould wiegh less on the moon... and-

Zim: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! His brain wieghs...

Kowalski: More than the adverage penguin!

(cheers)

Zim: ... that didnt answer the question...

Kowalski: My brain wieghs 4 pounds.

Zim: You know... humans brains wiegh an adverage of 3 pounds... so thats a pretty big number... considering what a small head you have.

Kowalski: ...yes. I know...

Zim: Next is from Music4eva 1414:

_Yayyy! Time for Kowalski!_

_What would you do if I ran over and gave you a huuuuuge hug?_

_Do you have a girlfriend?_

_Do you like waffles?_

Kowalski: ... If you ran over and gave me a huge... hug?

Gir: no. a huuuuuge hug.

Kowalski: ...that depends... your a girl... right?

Music4eva 1414: ...yes...

Kowalski: Then that would be greatly appreciated.

Music4eva 1414: WOOO! (gives hug)

Kowalski: I dont have a girlfriend. Hey... Im gettin good vibes from teh ladies... And... yes. I do like waffles!

Music4eva 1414: YAY! (takle hugs Kowalski to the ground)

Kowalski: AK!

Zim: NEXT QUESTION! Tanabirox:

_LOl... you put three questions instead of one... nevermind!_

_Kowalski, do you love candy?_

Kowalski: (twitches) Yes. I like candy. DO YOU HAVE ANY? GIVE IT TO ME IF YOU DO!

Tanabirox: ...

_If you had the option, would you date Hanna, Marlene, or Miley Cyrus? (You_  
_can't say neither) XDD DRAMA._

Kowalski: ...MILEY CIRUS! HOOT!

Music4eva 1414: WHAT?

Kowalski: ...Miley Cirus?

Music4eva 1414: ARG! (this time, its a genuine tackle to hurt Kowalski) (Beats him up and leaves)

Kowalski: No more dating for me... ugh...

_A question 4 the Old Lady, Why do think the Yankees rule... the Ft. Myers_  
_Miracle team is da best! WOOT!_

Old lady: ...IM A NEWYORKER. Besides the fact that... oh yeah... IM A NEW YORKER.

_Last question for Kowalski, would you go to Ft. Myers Beach, or Miami?_

Kowalski: Oh! Fort Myers! I like fishing! As you could have probably guessed... well... IM A PENGUIN.

_Make an episode about Blowhole! :D_

_-Tanabirox_

Blowhole: WOOHOOO! I GET AN EPISODE! NYAHAHAHAHAAA!

Zim: Sadly, the last question is from blazenutmeg:

Kowalski: WHAT? MY LAST QUESTION? WHY?

Zim: The blazenutmeg questions ARE:

_LOL! LOVE the story so far!_

_I have to say, Skipper heroicly reascuing Marlene in front of an American Flag_  
_was hilarious!_

_OK, ONTO KOWAASKI QUESTIONS!_

_Hey, just where do you get those notepads?_

Kowalski: I get them from Staples.

Kowalski fans: (write this down) Oh . INTERESTING.

_How did you get to the zoo in the first place?_

Kowalski: Cool! Another backstory moment!

I was in Antarctica and I just got captured and sent to the Zoo. THE END.

Kowalski Fans: FACINATING.

_Do you like disco? What's you fave song?_

Kowalski: ... I like techno better. But I guess I DO like disco. I dont really have a favorite song.

_DO SKIPPER NEXT! This is gonna be so fun...I alreay have questions thought up_  
_for him...(evil smile)_

Skipper: WHAT IN THE HAMSTEAK? ...what does that person mean by... EVIL SMILE?

Blazenutmeg: ...(evil smile)

Skipper: ...oh... Well, good luck with that blazenutmeg, because Zim likes to get on my nerves, he would never put me next...

Zim: NEXT IS SKIPPER! ASK AWAY!

Skipper: (jaw dropped) ...

Zim: I hope you all enjoyed this. I probably wont be updating for a while. A robot evil chicken went mad and now I have to catch it all the way in Florida.

Gir: YAY! ROADTRIP!

Zim: SEE YA IN ABOUT 2 WEEKS! SORRY FOR INCONVINIENCES!

Mason: You, sir, are one rotten creature.

Zim: Thank you.

Phil: (thumbs up)


	6. Episode 5: Skipper

Penguins of Madagascar QUESTIONARE!

Episode 5: Skipper

Zim: WELCOME! To another ama-

Skipper: -zing episode of Penguins of Madagascar Questionare. WE ALL KNOW! Finally! My own episode! Ask me my questions.

Zim: ...okay... SHEESH! Now. Sit in this chair.

Skipper: (sits)

Zim: HELLO MANY FANS! I LOVE YOU ALL! (blows kisses to the audience)

POM fan number one: (throws a tomato)

Zim: ACK! OH NO! MY UNIFORM IS DRY CLEANERS ONLY! AND I DONT HAVE ANY MONEY! WHY? WHYYYYY?

Gir: (licks uniform)

Zim: STOP! GET AWAY!

Gir: Okey dokey.

Tom McGrath: LET US IN! WE BROUGHT...uh... DONUTS!

Gir: DONUTS?

Eric Darnell: Yes! And you can have them if you open the door.

Gir: WOOOO! (runs over everyone and opens door)

2 HOURS LATER:

Zim: Hello again. We are reporting live! ...from prison... Well, at least we got new uniforms. That tomato stain was beginning to bother me.

Private: I dont belong here Skippah. (attempts to hug Skipper, but Skipper pushes him away)

Skipper: I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! (begins to try to break out)

Cop: are we gonna have trouble here... Skipper?

(random cops looking at him and whispering)

Skipper: OH NO. They know who I am... We must be in...

(DUN)

(DUN)

(DUN)

Skipper: DENMARK.

Zim: Interesting. You can tell us all about it when you answer one of your fans questions.

Skipper: I have fans. wooo.

Zim: Yeah. Very nice...

Skipper fans: WOOOO! We can help you break out after answering all of our questions!

Skipper: Really? WOO! I HAVE FANS! (wierd Skipper smile)

Zim: Okay! Whos ready for some serious questions?

Skipper: ...I am?

Zim: GOOD!

POM fan #1: Since when are you so chipper? Your always angry. Even more than Skipper.

Skipper: HEY!

Zim: IT WAS A REQUEST. From some of the other POM fans.

POM fans #3,47, and 8: YAY! Thats us!

Zim: Okay! Now! Onto the questions! :1 We got many questions this week. Even more than usual. OUR SHOW IS GETTING MORE POPULAR! AWESOMENESS! So, the first question is from: OrangeSugar:

_First, I just started reading it and I LOVE IT! And KOWALSKI! *pins Kowalski_  
_down and kisses him forcefully* _

_Questions: _

_Skipper, why can't you step foot in Denmark? _

Skipper: Thats CLASSIFIED INFORMATION.

Zim: Well, Skipper, we have other ways of making you squeal. (smiles evily)

Skipper: Okay. Here we go again with the evil smiles. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CATCH ON?

Cops: HEY! NO YELLING!

Skipper: Before you try to torcher me, ask Hans. Im sure he would just LOVE to tell you the WONDERFUL story.

Hans: ...er... your sister knows.

Skipper: How many times have we gone over the fact that I dont have a sister?

Hans: Oh yeah.

Zim: SKIPPER. JUST GET ON WITH IT! ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Skipper: Fine. After this commercial break!

Zim: OH NO! YOUR NOT GETTING OFF THE HOOK THAT EASY! (pins him down)

Skipper: Okay. I'll let the cat outta the bag.

Mort: Cat? Is it cuddly?

Skipper: Hans apparently knew me in the past because he is "sorry for Denmark". An incident in Copenhagen allowed Hans to frame me, making me Denmark's public enemy number one. After I left, the Danes caught on to him, and ousted Hans from the place. Hans went to the zoo to try and get a new base of operations whilst pretending to want to be friends with me, but was defeated by the penguin he framed (me) and was sent to the Hoboken Zoo. As shown in the episode, Huffin and Puffin. Whew. Hard to say in one breath...

_Kowalski, what would you do if you were stuck alone in a closet for 3 hours_  
_with my oc Lacy?(Who has a huge crush on you and is a penguin/otter hybrid XD)_

Kowalski: ...Honestly... I dont know... is she cute?

Lacy: (shows up) (very attractive)

Kowalski: (heart eyes) (back to normal) Ehem... I dont think I'ld like the closet idea... although a resturant and movies woudl be nice.

Music4eva: (slaps Kowalski)

Kowalski: AK!

_Skipper, who would win at a slap fight? Lindsay Lohan or Megan Fox?_

Skipper: Megan Fox!

Zim: How did you know that?

Skipper: I have my ways of knowing things.. In other words... its classified.

Zim: ...why does that creep me out a little?

_CYA! Love you Kowalski!_

_Lacy: Can we actually be locked in a closet for 3 hours Kowalski? *winks*_

Kowalski: ...gulp.. too much love!

Lacy: *winks again*

Kowalski: (looks at Music4eva and then back at Lacy and then just waves at her as if to say, "see ya later")

Zim: That was wierd... We have MANY questions from EppogirlXD:

_YAY! FUNNY CHAPPY! I laughed so hard I fell of the stool and meh sis waz like_  
_another chapter?, and my mom waz like grrrr...I LOVE THIS IT IZ SO CREATIVELY!_

_OOKAY! A QUESTION FOR SKIPPY! Where have you gone to in the world? _

Skipper: Well, to be honest, Ive been all over the world, Madagascar, Africa, Denmark, New York, and a couple others.

_Why can't __you go to Denmark?_

Skipper: Long story. NEXT!

_Do ya believe in magic? _

Skipper: ...yes? (stares at other penguins) (remembers painful memories from ep: In the Groove)

_Have you ever stapled your flipper?_

Skipper: ...I dont believe so... (looks at flipper)

_Name all the weapons you know! _

Skipper: Im not sure that this is all of the ones that i know... but... (heavy breath in)

2A42 30 mm autocannon from Russia 3GL grenade launcher developed by Metal Storm 9K38 Igla Russian man portable, shoulder launched surface to air missile, also known by its NATO reporting name as SA-18 Grouse. AA-12 full automatic shotgun from the United States AA-52 general purpose machine gun made in France Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Magnum series of rifles and their derivatives. ADEN 25 25 mm autocannon (United Kingdom) ADEN Mk 4 30 mm autocannon (United Kingdom) AG-3 Norwegian version of the German G3 rifle. AGS-17 Soviet designed 30mm automatic grenade launcher, in service world wide. AK5 assault rifle (license-copy of the FN FNC built by Bofors of Sweden) AK-47 assault rifle in production and wide service worldwide. AK-74 standard assault rifle of the Russian military AN-94 Russian assault rifle, in limited service with elite Russian military and some police forces. AK-101 series Kalashnikov series rifle. Variants include 101, 102, and 108, which use standard NATO 5.56 x 45mm ammunition, the AK 103 and 104, which use 7.62 x 39, and the AK 105 and 107, which use 5.45 x 39 ammunition, built solely for export. AMP Technical Services DSR-1 bullpup, bolt-action sniper rifle. Ares Shrike 5.56 light machine gun conversion kit for M16 rifles Barrett M82 'Light-Fifty' .50 caliber semiautomatic sniper rifle/anti-material rifle. BARZ silenced submachine gun from Transnistria Benelli M3 Super 90 pump-action shotgun from Italy Benelli M4 Super 90 semiautomatic shotgun from Italy Beretta 92F/FS 9 mm pistol used by the United States as the M9 BGM-71 TOW antitank guided missile in service with the United States and worldwide Breda 35 20 mm autocannon built in Italy C7 assault rifle (Canadian built version of the M16 rifle) C8 shortened assault rifle (Canadian version of the M4 carbine) C9 light machine gun (Canadian designation for the FN MINIMI) Colt Mk 12 20 mm cannon from the United States Colt Model 1911 .45 cal. pistol adopted by the United States military as the M1911 Desert Eagle a .50 WHEW! Did I miss any?

Audience: ...

_And should I join Fanfiction? _

Skipper: I think you should. You could write stories. It would be exciting. Also the fact that-

Gir: BORING! XDGIRL! DOIT!

_QUESTION __OVERLOAD! Because Skippy is my fav penguin!_

Skipper: Cool! She can help me break out away from...THE DANES.

Eppogirl: YAY!

Zim: We have got a LOT more questions where that came from! This next round goes to MeloDenesa:

_Hi everyone. again. and stuff. and Skipper, i have'nt forgotten about you..._

_honestly, i can't think of anything to ask you. if only this thing accepts_  
_dares i can actually make you DO something._

_Skipper, i think you're overly paranoid, is a jerk for leaving Marlene behind_  
_stuck in a cage and/or plastic volcano, and i hate your bird chauvinism. so a_  
_question for you is:_

_if your foot catches on fire, what would you do?_

Skipper: 3 words. Stop, drop, and roll.

_and to see what you would REALLY do... light your foot up, with a flamethrower_  
_and kerosene._

Skipper: What? NO!

Zim: ... I actually think it would be kinda cool.

Skipper: NO. IT WOULDNT.

_but, i respect and adore your can-do attitude, crazy plans and careingness for_  
_all that is close to you, even if that fails sometimes(which i hate). and the_  
_fact that you are always there for your team. and for that i will not torture_  
_you anymore and let you answer your own question._

_okay, byezzz :3_

Skipper: Okay... um... Im getting mixed signals...

Zim: Yeah. Although... In my opinion, I think it would actually be pretty funny if your foot DID go on fire.

Skipper: ...uh... yeah... you already said that.

Zim: Youre not AFRAID...are you?

Skipper: uh... no.

Zim: Okay. Whatever you say... scardy penguins dude. ANYHOW: ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION! FROM Tanabirocks!

Blowhole: FINALLY. Someone who recognizes my superiority.

Zim: yeah...

_YaY! *rubs hands together* REVENGE! (jk)_

_Did you know that Marlene was dating another otter? :D_

Skipper: Oh no. Skilene stuff!

Skilene fan#1: (throws tomato at Skipper)

Skipper: Hey! Are we going to have to go over the tomato throwing is rude thing again?

Skilene fan #s123456789and10: (throw tomatos!)

Skipper: No. I didnt know she was dating another otter.

_Did you know Private hides his peanut butter winkies under his pillow?_

_(hands stick)_

Skipper: WHAT?

Private: LIAR! I mean... that persons not speaking the truth. (cute inosince face) (did i spell that right?)

Skipper: ... (slaps Private in the back of the head) (and beats him up with the stick)

Private: DOH!

_BEHIND YOU! Rabid Rico!_

_SEES REACTION. LOL_

_BEHIND YOU! ANGRY ZIM! (NOT JOKING)_

Zim: (angry) ... (VERY ANGRY)

Skipper: ACK!

Zim: ...NO HITTING THE OTHER CONTESTANTS!

(hits Skipper)

Skipper: HEY! NO FAIR!

Zim: Im the host! I dont have to be fair!

Julian: Yes. That is teh truth.

Zim: (pulls a random rope)

(piano falls on Julian)

Julian: Okay... I am now on the side of the smelly penguins... ow... my beauticious head.

Cop: (with popcorn) This is pretty entertaining. Where'd you get the piano from anyway?

Zim: Thats... classified information. (winks at the piano delivery guy)

Skipper: HEY! THATS MY LINE!

_Ok for some more serious questions._

_Skipper, why can't Rico talk?_

Skipper: ... I think it has something to do with that crack on his beak... or maybe regurgitating all of the time worsened his vocal chords.

Rico: (making faces in a mirror while wearing a wierdo wig and dancing the tango)

Skipper: Of course... it could be a psycological problem also...

_Skipper, do you love Marlene? (hee hee)_

Skipper: no.

Skilene fans: BOO! (throws more tomatos)

Skipper: Seriously! How do I put up with this?

Zim: Probably because you have to put up with... that (points at Rico who is still making faces and dancing)

_Skipper, if you had the option, would you date Destiny or Marlene! (Can't say_  
_No) Go Skistiny and Skilene!_

Skipper: ...I dunno... both?

Zim: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! BOTH! AN AMAZING ANSWER!

TanabiRox: I said you couldnt say no!

Skipper: I didnt. (sly smile)

TanabiRox: (frown) (sides with the other Skilene fans and throws tomatoes)

Skipper: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND TOMATOES?

_-TanabiRox_

_(You should really make a blowhole episode! I have a lot of question for_  
_him.:D)_

Blowhole: Score one for the doctor! Score NOTHING for the birds! WOOO!

Julian: ...eh... that was out of character...

Maurice: ...yeah... oh well. Haul in the next questions, man!

Zim: Okay! Next questions are from Ebony3111:

_Interesting... _

_Now first, I have a question for Zim: Why hasn't Dib shown up to rescue the_  
_charaters, resulting in a semi-epic battle scene which would end in Dib's_  
_capture and Skipper critizing his battle skills?_

Zim: Well... I guess because at first, we were in a locked up stadium/stage place, and now... we're in the slammer.

Ebony3111: I was sorta hoping that he would come in right now... but yknow... I dont think he can now that youre all locked up.

Dib: (comes out of nowhere) AN ALIEN! AN ALIEN!

(sticks his hands in through the bars and attemps to slap Zim) (Zim is too far away)

Skipper: Your a weak little boy arent you? AND YOUR ARMS are too straight! You have to bend them a litt-

Dib: AK! TALKING ANIMALS!

Otis, Abby, Peck, Freddy, Pig, and Bessy: WRONG SHOW!

Zim:...that was wierd. Well, at least you got your request. Next question!

_Skipper, you're my seond favorite, so you get two:_

_What would you do if someone made the zoo explode with everone in it but you._

Skipper: I would hit Hans.

Hans: What? But I didnt do anything!

Skipper: So? It would still be funny.

Skipper fans: (nods)

_What's your favorite martial arts style? If you even know them..._

Skipper: KARATE! ...or is it Tai kwan do? Just go with Karate.

Zim: Okay! WONDERFUL ANSWER. (cringe) (whisper: too much happiness) IM GOIN CRAZY! er... i mean... Next question goes to Sierra the Penguin!

_Hahaha, we all love you, Kowalski...'cept maybe Zim. *glare* _

Zim: What? Zim LOVES that... bird... monster thing...

Kowalski: (glares as well)

_Zim seems so angry all the time. Maybe all he needs is a hug... *stares* _

Zim: ZIM NEEDS NO HUG!

_...maybe not. *backs away slowly* _

_Skipper, what is your favorite commando move? (For everyone's sake, just tell_  
_us, don't show us...)_

Skipper: I'd have to say that I really dont have a favorite move. I just like the different styles of martial arts and fighting tequniques. And stuff like that. Well, it WAS the corckskrew untill our little incident...

Julian: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(screaming like he did in the episode: Crown Fools)

(2 days later)

Skipper: MAKE IT STOP!

Zim: Chatterbox45 has 2 questions. SHALL WE HEAR THEM?

Skipper: ...sure... as long as Ringtail over here promises to shut up.

Julian: Okay. I shall be shutting up but just to hear this question. This is gonna be good. Have trust in teh KING!

Zim:

_I have a question um Why do you like dressing up like a cowboy *holds up_  
_picture* _

Skipper: PFFT. I DO NOT DRESS UP LIKE A COWBOY. (stares at teammates) THAT PICTURE WAS PHOTOSHOPPED!

Zim: (rolls eyes) Seems like A LOT of the audience is lying and photoshopping... or maybe its because THEY ARE TELLING THE TRUTH! HM? ANY CONFESSIONS?

Skipper: no.

Zim: Okay. NEXT QUESTION.

_and do you like Marlene more than a friend_

Skipper: no! I DONT! IDONTIDONTIDONTIDOOONNNTT!

Chatterbox45: ...all I asked was-

Skipper: SH! I JUST DONT!

Chatterbox45: ...okay... sheesh...

Zim: Our next questions ore from BLAZENUTMEG!

_Haha, Skipper, I WIN AGAIN! GIRL POWER!_

_ONTO ZE QUESTIONS!_

_Skipper, Why are you afraid of needles?_

Skipper: ...Look at them... so pointy... AND JABBY. and... that doctor sorta creeps me out too. Its like you guys watching the chainsaw guy movie and the chainsaw dude is the doctor and the chainsaw is the needle.

_Do YOU like to dance?_

Skipper: NO.

_Has anyone ever told you you look ADORABLE with a pretty pink bow on your_  
_head?_

Skipper: No! THAT EPISODE WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!

Zim: A MISS understanding, if you ask me. Ha. I used the episode pun. HA.

_Have you ever condidered teaching Marlene to be in your little qroup?_

Skipper: Are you another Skilene fan? ARE YOU? HUH? And no, because we are the penguins and we like MANLY things like... uh... er... MONSTER TRUCKS! HOOWAA!

Blazenutmeg: you mean BESIDES the episode Miss understanding... right?

Skipper: FORGET EVERYTHING YOU SAW ON THAT EPISODE. ("eyes on the flipper" or "you didnt see anything" move)

_Who makes you wanna...SHOUT? (see Warriors Spoofness) _

Skipper: ...RINGTAIL.

Julian: What? (is seen laying on his tail feeling the softness) I was too busy laying on my tail, feeling the softness.

Mort: King Julian is teh best! how could you yell at him? HIS FEET MIGHT BE HORRIFIED BY IT AND THEN RUN AWAY.

Everyone: ...

_NOW FOR DEEP, REVEALING QUESTION: What happened to your family? Are you a poor,_  
_alone, orphan penguin? (Gives comforting hug)_

Skipper: Thats CLASSIFIED in-sniff. IT HURTS SO BAD! er- I mean, I may OR may not have been taken from them in the arctic and then shipped to this rathole.

Rat King: HEY! ITS BETTER THAN MINE!

_Haha, Luv ya Skipper! And THIS is what I mean by evil smile!_

Skipper: ...oh... now I get it...

Zim: AND! These questions/comments go to ASkileneFan:

_(This was for Kowalski, but I not posted before xD) so ... Skipper, I have two_  
_questions for you:_

_God is love. Love is blind. Stevie Wonder is blind. So, Stevie Wonder is God?_

Skipper: uh...

_They told me that I am nobody. Nobody is perfect. Therefore I am perfect. But_  
_only God is perfect. So I am God. But if Stevie Wonder is God ... then I'm_  
_Stevie Wonder?_

Skipper: ...maybe? Are you stevie wonder? If you are, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? Oh...wait... I see what you did there... I DONT LOVE MARLENE! JUST LOOK AT HER! SHES NOT INTERESTED AND NIETHER AM I!

(marlene is looking at a picture of Antonio whos eyes REALLY freak me out...)

_PS.: Zim is cute! x3_

Zim: Well... Thank you...

POM fan #1: DONT ENCOURAGE HIM!

Zim: I hate that one person. NEXT QUESTION GOES TO MUSIC4EVA1414:

_I got a hug! YES! But I'm sorry I had to beat you up but that's just the way I_  
_roll, Kowalski!_

_Now we get to tourcher Skip! YEAAAH!_

_Skipper, would it bother you if I called you Skip, Skippy, etc?_

Skipper: sigh... fine...

_How long have you been in love with Marlene? (C'mon we all know you LOOOOVE_  
_her so just tell us!)_

Skipper: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE TORCHURED BY SKILENE?

Zim: Not much has changed since Marlenes episode. They still think you would make a cute couple. I personally dont like it, but Gir does. Right?

Gir: I LUVS IT!

Skipper: ...but Gir loves everything...

Zim: YOU SPEAK NONSENSE!

Skipper: Sigh... Gir. Do you like rabies?

Gir: YES! I DO! IDOIDOIDOIDOIDOIDO! :1

Skipper: (points at Gir)

Zim: (frowns)

_Last one, Whatever happened to your wife, Lola?_

Skipper: Uh... We got a divorce.

(random screen switch to:)

(shows Lola actually moving around on an island sorrounded by bobblehead boys)

Skipper: ...

Zim: Moving on, this is from Just61331:

_Hmm, I might as well give this a try. O.K, so far this has been a great,_  
_hilarious story... but one thing has been bothering me... THERE IS NOT ENOUGH_  
_JULIEN! Zim, I ask you as a friend to put in more Julien screen-time. =D_

Julian: (sicks his face into the camera) hey HEY- HEEEEYYYYY! I HAVE A FAN AND YOU PENGUINS DONT! YAH YAH YAH YAH! (dances)

Skipper: (slaps him)

_O.K, on to my questions! (Yay!) _

_O.K, my first one is for the Old Lady. ARE YOU CRAZY! Florida Gators are the_  
_BEST team ever!_

Old lady: Sigh... do I have to go over the whole IM A NEWYORKER, thing?

Just61331: well... our team is a much better team than yours.

Old lady: (takes out her purse OF DOOM)

Just61331: (sits back down in audience seat/cell)

_Now for Skippers questions._

_1) Skipper, why have you never slapped any animal outside your team? I've seen_  
_you slap humas but not other animals._

Skipper: I DO slap many others. I have slapped Burt... because hes a moron... but I dunno why I havent slapped anyone else... ESPECIALLY Julian. Maybe I'll do that in a future episode...

_2) WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A FLAT HEAD!_

Skipper: (once again infatuated swith his head) My heads not flat. Its just... not round...

Zim: Are you kidding? That flat head is even more noticeable than Dibs GIANT head!

Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG!

Cops: GET THAT KID! HES NOT ALLOWED IN PRISON!

_3) Why are you so chubby?_

Skipper: Just for the record... thats all muscle...

Julian: (begins poking it)

Skipper: DONT POKE THE MUSCLES!

Julian: You mean... the flab?

Skipper: SHUT UP!

Julian: Okay. Flabby jelly penguin.

Skipper: (tackles Julian)

Zim: ...this is a really long story. You know... ITS ALREADY ECCEEDED 4000 WORDS!

Skipper: (gets off Julian who is terribly bruised) Yeah... that is pretty interesting...

Julian: (piano falls on his head) OH COME ON!

_4) Why do you mainly slap Private?_

Skipper: Hes the rookie of the team. Hes the one that needs to learn the most! HES THE ONE-

Zim: Oh. We're out of time for that question. NEXT.

_O.K, I'm done. But before I go, *gives 5 tons of candy to Kowalski* HAVE FUN!_  
_=D_

Kowalski: CANDY! WOOHOOO! CANDY! YES! I LOVE THI- (stares at penguins who are staring back) um... ehem... I mean... very good. Thank you...

Zim: Okay. We have one comment from Annacrombie:

_KOWALSKI SHOP AT STAPLES! I MUST RAID THE SHOPS OF STAPLLES! *runs off* lol_  
_awsome chapters btw_

Kowalski: Cool! Im a positive enforcement upon the populous of the great American society.

Gir: (head explodes) (hes a robot for those of you who dont know, so its not graphic) O.O

Zim: And We have 2 comments/questions from MarleneRocks:

_LOL HA HA HA! Good job Marlene! NO SKILENE! XD But I think JB is HAWT... But_  
_Marlene shouldn't date him. SHE SHOULD DATE ANTONIO!_

Marlene: ...Antonio... (heart eyes)

Zim: I didnt know you met him yet... they didnt show that in the series...

Marlene: But... at the beginning of the ep... you gave me this picture...

Zim: ... oh yeah...

_Okay, I have a question for you, Skipper. Are you still going to date Kitka?_

Skipper: Probably not... after what she did to Fred...

Kitka: Yeah... sorry about that...

Fred: What? (he was zoned out... once again...)

Zim: Only 2 questions left. This one is from Kari the Robot bunny.

Mort: A ROBOT BUNNY? CAN I PET?

Zim:

_This fic is interesting. I`m not really a big fan of the "Penguins of_  
_Madagascar", but the series is okay. I don`t get the Skilene pairing, though._

_Skipper, this question may be odd. But have you seen any of these shows listed_  
_below on TV at all?_

_(I like Dawn and her Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu. So CUTE!)_

_X_

_: Right Back At Ya_

_Park (Private(he`s my favorite) reminds me of Butters, Rico reminds me_  
_of Kenny XD)_

_of Waverly Place_

_and Ferb_

_Squarepants_

Skipper: I've seen the last 4 shows. I like Phineas and Ferb the most though. Perry rocks.

Perry: (the noise he makes) (translation: Thank you)

Candace: MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB PUT PERRY ON A QUESTIONARE!

Linda(mom): GIVE IT A REST, CANDACE.

Zim: Wow. A lot of shows mixing... anyhow, sadly, the last question goes to king of things

Julian: (scared face) OH NO. I hope she doesnt eat me with her sugary crunchies.

Zim:

_aw man, i missed Kowalski's chapter ... but that is my own fault. AND YES._  
_Kowalski likes techno. unexpected, yet it's a very good thing.._

_& Julien, i would never harm you so do not be nervous!_

_okay, Skipper! now for your question. & no, it has nothing to do with "loving_  
_Marlene". you have enough of those pesky questions as is._

_alright, you got some 'splainin' to do. where were you & what were you doing_  
_on the night of june 10, 2008, mister! certainly not at my birthday party. :(_  
_don't skip out on any of the sweet, gruesome details, either; i can take it!_

Skipper: I was out hunting down the lepord seal that kidnapped Kowalski. It turns out that he worked for Blowhole and actually was kidnapping Kowalski to help him finish a little project he was working on, but lucky for us, we are penguins whoare built tough. Kowalski wouldnt spill the beans. We eventually rescued him. Sorry, no gruesome details. I need to spare them because this is rated k.

Private: I dont remember any gruesome details to begin with...

Skipper: ...oh yeah... So, I hope that that story is a pretty good birthday present.

Private: It sure was Skippah. It was a rippling adventchah.

Skipper: ...yeah...

_also. i think you should give Julien a hug.. yes. a hug. _

_just do it, darn it, & i don't care how awkward it is.._

Skipper: ...uh... I dont think that I really want to do-

Julian: (hugs him)

Skipper: AK!

Zim: WAIT! It seems we have a last minute entry! THIS is the REAL last questioner person UMBRA THE HEDGEHOG!

_I missed Kowalski's chapter? It's gonna take me some time to live it down. But_  
_at least I can make up for it by asking Skipper some questions._

_And don't worry, guys: I'm not gonna ask what you think I would ask. Anyway,_  
_here goes!_

_-Are you gonna tell us about the Copenhague incident?_

Skipper: Whew! someone who isnt a Skilene fan. Anyhow, I would tell you guys more about the incedent, but it IS classified, and I already told you a lot in the beginning.

_-How did you come to meet the other penguins?_

Skipper: We were all sent here from different parts of Antarctica, and also some of us, such as Rico, we have NO idea where they came from.

_-Have you any theories as to why everybody keeps hating on today's teenage TV_  
_stars? And what's your opinion on them?_

Skipper: I really dont know. I personally dont hate them. I like a lot of the teen stars. They can relate to the kids.

Kowalski: And that Megan fox is something else, AM I RIGHT?

Music4eva: (slaps him again)

Kowalski: Ow!

_-What's the recipe for your monk fish surprise?_

Skipper: Thats a secret. If I told you, it wouldnt be called a surprise.

Private: But I can say that it is very delicious!

Kowalski: Oh come on, Private. Stop that chirade. We all know that you-(Private jabs Kowalski in the stomache.) I mean. Yes! It is wonderful!

_-You met a giant crocodile in the sewers, right? Taking that into_  
_consideration, do you think the rumors about mutated turtles living there are_  
_true?_

Skipper: I really dont know. I'll have to put THAT investigation on my list of things to do.

Kowalski: Yes. It will be number 14983 on the list of the things to do. So far, we've accomplished 13 of them! (smile)

_And that's pretty much it. Good luck surviving the obsessive fans and the_  
_crazy shippers!_

Skipper: Thank you! I will try not to hate my fans. (remembers the breakout of prison plan)

Skipper Fans: We will break you guys out... NEXT TIME! ON PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR QUESTIONARE!

Zim: Dont forget! OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS DR BLOWHOLE!

Blowhole: (wierdo laugh)

**Note: Yes. Some of the questions were modified because of curses or me not knowing what one of the words meant and then having to go look it up on Dictionary online or sumthin.**


	7. Episode 6:  Dr Blowhole

Penguins of Madagascar QUESTIONARE!

Episode... I forgot the number... - BLOWHOLE!

(everyone is in a tunnel, underground)

Zim: (whispering) Hello. And welcome to another amazing episode of... PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR QUES-

Everyone: SHHHH!

Zim: ...(starts whispering again) questionare. yay. Now, as you can see, we have all of our very helpful Skipper Fanboys and Chum- er Fangirls helping us tunnel out of prison. Sorry I havent uploaded in a while, I was on a deadly mission!

Gir: ...no you werent!

Zim: SILENCE!

Gir: SHHHH!

Private: Skippah? Why are we doin this? I dont want to be a criminal. Criminals are... bad... I dont want to be bad!

Skipper: Shut your piehole, Private. We're almost out. We have to change our names... I'll be ... Skippper. Yeah... very smart...

Kowalski: Whats the difference?

Skipper: My new name has 3 p's in it.

Kowalski: Oh! SMOOTH.

Rico: KABOOM!

Everyone: SHHHH!

Rico: (random Rico talk)

Kowalski: Rico says that he wants to be the camera guy on a talk show. I want to be... SCIENCE GUY!

Private: I wanna be... Mr Tux...

Everyone: (stares)

Skipper: It was on a newer episode.

Everyone: OOOOHHHH!

Armadillo dude whos name I forgot: I knew that

Julian: We shall now be talking teh talk about the King, yes? I am looking forward to this!

Zim: ...that doesnt even make any sense!

(they hit the top)

Zim: HEY! LOOK! WE HIT THE TOP OF THE GROUND!

(come up to a paradise) (with a stage and everything.)

Zim: Hey. Look at this stuff. We can do the show here!

Blowhole: (on skooter goes to the stage and attempts to jump up the stairs, but ultimatly fails.)

Lobsters: GASP! (picks him up and places him on stage)

Blowhole: (gets up) Well, what are we waiting for? LETS DO THE SHOW!

Zim: Okay.

Cop: THERE THEY ARE! GET'EM!

Zim: Um... hello? We're kinda in the middle of a show here.

Cop: ...okay. I'll wait untill after. Carry on.

Zim: Thank you. Hold all questions untill the end. You will sit near the Skilene fans.

Skilene fan # 48: SHE LOVES HIM. SHE LOVES HIM.

Cop: ...(scared) um...

Zim: AND NOW! QUESTION TIME! This is from Tanabirocks426:

_Finally! Blowhole!_

_And hahahahahaha I threw tomatoes at Skipper XD XD XD._

Skipper: Hahaha. NOT FUNNY.

_Blowhole, how did you get your mechanical eye?_

Blowhole: What mechanical eye?

Zim: ...the one thats attached to your face... WHAT OTHER MECHANICAL EYE WOULD I BE SPEAKING OF?

Producer dude: NO GETTING ANGRY! FANS DONT LIKEY!

Zim: ...

Blowhole: Oh yeah! This one! It isnt really mechanical. Its my cooler looking glasses. You see, when I was performing, my eye sorta got hurt, and I couldnt see, so I created THIS THING! Its machanical, and at the same time, its cool... and it can fire lasers!

Skipper: ...no it cant...

Blowhole: BE QUIET!

_Who were your parents?_

Blowhole: ...well... Im going to have to go with Marlenes same answer from her episode. I didnt know them...

_Here! *throws a stick of dynamite* Now blow the penguins up! XD!_

Blowhole: cool.

(throws dynomite at penguins)

(penguins dodge)

Blowhole: ...ehem... got anymore dynomite?

_Would you prefer to date anyone?_

Blowhole: maybe... (eyes Dorris)

Kowalski: HEY! KEEP YOUR ONE EYE OFF OF MY LADY!

Music4eva: you know the drill.

Kowlaski: Sigh. (puts his head down, while Music4eva continues to slap him.)

_Do you think Gir is weird? (I think he is o.o)_

Blowhole: (looks at Gir who is dancing around with a monkey) ...yeah.

_How did you meet the lobsters?_

Blowhole: Well, you know how I was at that place with the fire hoops? I met them there.

_Where were you born?_

Blowhole: ...I was born in Florida, but then was transferred to Hoboken.

Skipper: That probably explains all of your deformities. When you go to Hoboken normal... (shudders) You come out a freak.

Julian: (sobbing) So, mister smelly penguin, is that what happened to you?

Skipper: (slaps Julian)

Julian: ugh... I'll take that as a no... (falls to the floor)

_Sorry For the overload of questions!_

-TanabiRox

Skipper: NEXT VICTIM!

Private: Gulp.

Skipper: I was just kidding.

Private: (hugs a rainbow pony)

Skipper: ...I thought we destroyed that thing...

Private: (attempts to do the Skipper thing) You didnt see anything!

Skipper: (slaps Private)

Zim: Next questions come from: Orangesugar:

_XD another amazing chapter!_

_Lacy: *growls at Kowalski*_Kowalski: Gulp.

_questions:_

_Blowhole, how did you get the robotic eye?_Blowhole: Long storeh NEXT!

_Would you rather be a dentist or priest? XD_

Blowhole: Dentist! I dont know why, but they just seem a lot cooler.

_who would win at a slap fight? Miley Cyrus or Selena Gomez? _

Blowhole: SELENA GOMEZ!

Zim: ...once again... how do you know that?

Blowhole: Stole it from one of Skippers secret files.

Skipper: (spits out soda on Kowalski to get him back for last time) YOU DID WHAT?

_Lacy: *glares at Kowalski again* Choose the other girl, you'll be sorry. _

Kowalski: OH MY GOSH! I NEED TO BE SINGLE! MUSIC4EVA!

Music4eva: Yesss?

Kowalski: Its not you... it me...

Music4eva: Thats okay. I know youre breaking up with me. Im still YOUR NUMBAH ONE FAN! (hugs) (runs off stage)

Kowalski: And Lacy.

Lacy: Yes?

Kowalski: I NEED SPACE! AUGH! (runs off stage like a deranged maniac dude)

Lacy: Hes so cute when hes deranged like that.

_Cya!_

Zim: CYA NEXT TIME! Next up is just61336:

_O.K, I've got a question for Zim. Why do you keep dropping pianos on Julien? And where do you get them!_

Zim: I get my pianos from... PIANOs R US! Its the most convinient place to buy many-

Blowhole: ...are you advertising?

Zim: Yes. Cause they gave me MONEH!

Blowhole: ...

_O.K, on to Blowhole._

_1) Why havn't you tried to destroy anyone yet?_Blowhole: I did, but the penguins apparently have insurance! DARN!

_2) Why havn't you made another chrome claw?_Blowhole: We evil geniuses-

Zim: UP HIGH! (highfive)

Blowhole: We evil genuises tend to stick more to original ideas, and ones we havent already done.

_3)Do you like-like Marlene?_Zim: Huh? Blowholine? Thats a new pairing... I think...

Blowhole: EUAGH! NO!

Marlene: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! Why doesnt anyone like me? WHATS WRONG WITH ME?

(everyone stares)

Marlene: ...ehem... continue...

_O.K, I'm done. =D JULIEN IS THE BEST!_Julian: YAY! EVERYONE PARTAY! I HAVE A FAN! Probably one of MILLIONS, but teh KING HAS MANY loving fans.

Zim: ...right... Next question is from... Sierra the penguin!

_Are you suuuure you don't need a hug, Zim?_Zim: ...Im okay... I dont think I need a hug at the moment...

_Positive?_Zim: yes.

_..*randomly slaps Kowalski*_Kowalski: OW! WHAT THE?  
_Questionssss... _

_Blowhole, how do you plan to get revenge on the peng-u-ins? :3_Blowhole: I plan to make a hole in the center of the Earth, so all of the humans will fall into it, and then, I will put water into it, so the people will all jump through hoops.

Zim: NOT BAD! NOT BAD AT ALL!

(takes out notebook, and copies this idea down.)

Zim: One more thing from Sierra the penguin:

_HUG ME, ZIM! HUG ME NAO! _

Zim: NEVER! NO HUGS FOR YOU! BWAHAHAHAHA!__

If you're not gonna hug me I'm gonna have to hug Dib instead...

_*edges closer to Dib* Jealous yet?_

Zim: ...maybe...

Sierra the Penguin: EEEEEEE!

Zim: Maybe not.

Sierra the Penguin: (sits back down and clears throat)

Zim: ... Next is from Juanita:

(in the backround you hear screaming and hugging going on in a shadow while Gir reads the question)

Gir:

_I can't believe i missed kowalski's chapter. (winks at Kowalski)that dude is so HO... i mean completely reasonably way, on to dr blowhole_

Kowalski: (winks)

_1 What made you want to get your first revenge on the penguins?_

Blowhole: Well. Do you people ever watch Phineas and Ferb? The penguins are like Perry, and Im like Doofenshmirtz... except MUCH less stupid.

Doofenshmirtz: (in the audience) HEY! WATCH IT WISE GUY!

Blowhole: woah... didnt see that coming. Anyhow, The penguins and I were always enemies, and when I had enough of them foinling my plans, I decided to have my revenge. On them AND the humans... but things didnt really work out...

_2 Don't you realize by now that as long the penguins are around all ur evil plots will fail?_

Blowhole: I really dont think so. My superior mammal brain is too much for them. What they have is just beginners luck!

Skipper: 7 years of beginners luck? Thats a new one...

Blowhole: SHUT UP! (this time he grabs Zims string for dropping pianos and pulls it. Julian uses Mort as an umbrella, so they both get crushed.)

Blowhole: ...that was supposed to hit Skipper.

Zim: HANDS OFF MY ROPE, FOOL!

_3 do u think ur smarter than kowalski? (coughs not!cough) whispers to kowalski "call me!_

Blowhole: Of course I am. BEGINNERS LUCK!

Skipper: (cough) 7 years (cough)

Kowalski: Whats your number?

Zim: DONT TAKE HIM SERIOUSLY!

_4 lastly, which penguin do you hate most? it better not be kowalski._

Blowhole: Skipper. Him and I have always been hating on each other the most.

_tramples kowalski after blowhole answers. mayby we should go to dinner once ur out of here. sweet cheeks. mayby u can sing to me with that charming voice of yours. puts finger under his beak._

Kowalski: (wierd Kowalski giggle)

_wait one more thing. blowhole, how on earth did a crazy dolphin like u even get a doctorate?_

Blowhole: I was awarded that for best in show!

Zim: ...that doesnt make any sense...

Blowhole: ...okay. Fine. I dont have a doctorate.

Audience: (gasp)

Doofenshmirtz: HA! I HAVE A DOCTORATE!

Blowhole: ...but you got it from certificates r us. THAT DOESNT COUNT!

Doofenshmirtz: (sits down)

_bye kowalski, I LOVE U!_

Kowalski: Wow. I have a lot more fans than I thought.

Private: What about me? Where are my fans?

Skipper: Nobody likes a young boy who thinks about rainbows and unicorns. And owns a rainbow pony.

Private: ...

Zim: Next is from Ebony3111:

_Doctor... give it to me straight... AM I GOING TO LIVE?_

Blowhole: huh? I already told you my doctorate was fake!

_Oh, sorry, wrong doctor. One question for Blowhole because... that's all I can come up with._

_What's the first thing you invented?_

Blowhole: ...oh. That question makes more sense. The first thing I invented was my secret opening to get to my secret lab. The first EVIL thing I made was a death laser. Property of Blowhole Inc.

Zim: THIS GUYS AMAZING! Next question is from Sieska

_Lol. Sierra's on another hugging rampage. x3 _

Siearra the Penguin: Thats right. AND ZIM WONT HUG ME! So, I forced it on him. It was SWEET!

_Blowhole, if you could run over either Zim or Skipper on your seagway, who would it be? *hopes he actually does run over somebody*_

Blowhole: Skipper, cause Zims on mah side. (evil Blowhole laugh)

Zim: YES! YOU! MAMAL! HIGH FOUR!

Blowhole: HIGH FLIPPER!

(high 5/4/flipper each other)

Zim next one is from aSkileneFan:

_Personally, I'm also a fan of Blowhole! 3_

_Oh, yeah, okay. I have some questions for you! Quick game!_

_-Dr, how many things you've created so far?_

Blowhole: A lot. I cant really remember, but most of them are broken thanks to these aquatic birds!

Skipper: Your welcome, mankind.

Zim: BOOO! MANKIND STINKS!

All of Mankind: (throws paper at Zim)

Zim: Ow! My head! Ow! PAPERCUT!

_-Which penguin do you think smarter?_

Blowhole: Kowalski is definetly the smartest, but I like teasing him about how much smarter I AM than him! NYAHHAHAAHAHHAAHA!

_-What the heck happened to your eye? (I never understood)_

Blowhole: Why does everyone want to know that?

_And finally .._

_- Ever heard of a dolphin named DORIS?_

_(uh.. Kowalski?)_

_yay!_

Blowhole: Of course. Shes my daughter.

Kowalski: (spits out water all over Skipper to get him back)

Blowhole: Nah. Just kidding. I have no idea who she is.

Zim: This one is from LemonShark:

_ok, i got a couple of questions for blowhole, what happened to your right eye? _

Blowhole: Is my eye REALLY that interesting?

Zim: ...well, it DOES look pretty cool.

Blowhole: ...well... yeah... it does.

_and, why did you want to bolw out the sun? _

Blowhole: I wanted to plunge the earth into a new iceage, so that all of the humans would be so busy freezing, they would obey me for the warm cavern I would own.

_and what do you have against humans?_

Blowhole: Well... THEY TORCHURED ME! IT WAS HORRIBLE! I HAD TO JUMP THROUGH HOOPS! WHYYYYY!

Zim: It couldnt have been that bad.

Blowhole: (holds up a smoking match and puts it on Zim who bursts into flames)

Zim: AH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! (immediatly stops being on fire.) This next question is from Burtonluver4ever:

Blowhole: Whut? How?

Zim:

_great questionare zim! srry i'm just reviewing this. i was actually waiting for julian's turn, but then i saw it was blowhole's turn._

_anywayz, onto questions for blowhole. _

_how did you and skipper become enimies(spelling?)? i forget if it ever said in one of the episodes._

Blowhole: ...i dont know...It was a really long time ago. I think we were fighting over juice in preschool or something.

Skipper: ...yep. Thats EXACTLY what happened. (sarcastic) Fans, I think Blowholes losing his mind. Never mind him. I know the answer. When me and Hans met, Hans had a link to Blowhole. I found out when I went to do some investigation at Hans house as to why he was making me the enemy of Denmark, when I came across a secret door, and then went into it, and discovered Blowholes lair. Then we became enemies.

_...that's pretty much all i've got. lol. can't wait for the next chapter!_

Zim: Well, thank you. Next question is from POMrocksgirl07:

_Okay, here're my questions 4 Blowhole! But, first, Zim, WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN? DON'T HATE ON THOSE PEOPLE! (Well, you can hate on Julien!)_

Zim: ...sorry. The director HAS been trying to make me nicer, but ZIM IS NOT NICE! CAUSE HE SHALL DESTROY ALL OF MANKIND! ehem. Oh, If you dont like Julian, then you'll love this! (pulls rope)

Julian: OW! 2 PIANOS? NOW THATS JUST CRUEL!

Zim: ...I know.

_Blowhole, WHY DO YOU HATE THE PENGUINS?_

Blowhole: JUST LOOK AT THEM! Their the good guys! Im the bad guy! WE WERE MEANT TO BE ENEMIES!

Zim: I KNOW! Nobody in my world recognizes that either! SHAME! SHAAAAMMMEEE!

_WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL?_

Blowhole: I was born that way, duh!

_AND, to torcher you, how did you lose your eye, and how did you get the replacement? *evil grin and laugh* I HATE YOU BLOWHOLE! _

My eye IS really interesting, isnt it?

Zim: yep, now that EYE look at it... BWAHAHAHA! EYE AND I HUMOR!

_And, Zim, would you do Private, soon, AND GET YOURSELVES OUTTA JAIL! BAIL YOURSELVES OUT OR SOMETHIN'! (Steal Julien's money, he wouldn't mind, and don't tell him I said that!)_

Julian: ...what?

Skipper: (hits him with the flipper, so Julian is now out cold)

Zim: That would have been a pretty good idea, come to think of it... OKAY! NOW! NEXT QUESTION IS FROM eppogirlXD:

_Dr BLOWHOLE! DUN DUN DU-I really have no questions for you. So instead i will ask you some questions!_

Blowhole: ...okay.

_What happened to your eye?_

Blowhole: MY EYE! AUGH!

Zim: Quit goin crazy and answer the next question.

_What is your next line of minions?_

Blowhole: I have crabs, instead of lobsters, then squids, then fish...although those arent very useful on land.

_Are you spying on me?_

Blowhole: ...maybe... (looks to left, then right)

_Are you BFFs with the red squirrel?_

Blowhole: Maybe...(looks to left, then to right)

_Have you ever defeated Skipper and the team?_

Blowhole: Maybe... (looks to left, then to right)

Skipper: No, he hasnt._  
_  
_Why do you have such a weird voice?_

Blowhole: ...mayb- Wait... what? Oh. Thats just mah voice. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?

_Good enough XD_

Zim: Okay. See you next time, eppogirlXD. Next up is liripoop. What an odd name...

_heeeyy, this is king of things, but i changed to liripoop! oh yes. julien's the real king of things anyway, i was just trying to copy his swagga because i like it so much. ;(_

Zim: Aw, you didnt have to change it just because of that fudgebag.

Julian: I AM NOT A FUDGEBAT!

Zim: ...I said fudgebag...

Julian: WHATEVER!

_aaanywho. sorry about the little curse word on my behalf, won't happen again!_

_Dr. Blowhole! what kind of moisturizer do you use? i must know, & hopefully it's organic._

Blowhole: Sun se'belle Its very moisterizing, AND organtic! AND RARE!

Zim: ...how does a dolphin like you go into a store and buy it anyway?

Blowhole: I order it online.

_also, let's say your plan to flood the earth actually worked, & let's theorize that the remaining humans adapted to their aquatic surroundings at an amazing rate & grew gills & tails! LIKE MERMAIDS.. yeah. & they actually LIKE jumping through hoops. then what would you do?_

Blowhole: I would buy a hat, put it on, take it off, throw it on the floor, and stomp on it hoping that I wouldnt fall of my skooter.

_also also. WHO'S THAT POKEMON! *points towards the distance*_

Gir: Oh. Thats just me. Its almost halloween. Im goin as a bunneh thingy!

Liripoop: You mean... Picachu?

Gir: BUNNEH THING!

Liripoop: ...I'll take that as a yes.

Zim: Next is from Panda cat Blaze:

_blowhole I have a few questions _

_1 why do you hate skipper kawalsikinz (evil smile) private(to cute) and rico(mental)_

Blowhole: IM THE BADGUY! WOOO! HIGH FLIPPAH! AGAIN!

(Zim and Blowhole Highflipper/4 again.)

_2 why do you want to take over the world_

Blowhole: Cause humans are annoying!

_3 why are you half cyborg_

Blowhole: MY EYE ISNT THAT INTERESTING! AUGH!

Zim: Dude, chill.

_teehee Marry me kawalski( grabs kawalskinz and kiss him )TEEHEE_

_do private next bye_

Private: I HAVE A FAN! WHOOPEE!

Kowalski: So do I! WHOOPEE!

(they dance)

Zim: ...okay then... the next question is from Blazenutmeg:

_OK, Skipper, I. AM. NOT. A. SKILENE. FAN. I think that u would fight constantly, and how is that even possible? _

Skipper: YAY! FINALLY SOMEONE WHO I CAN SPEAK TO WITHOUT THE MENTION OF MARLENE!

Marlene: I dunno. Me too, I guess...

_And I didn't want to upset you! I'm sure your family is getting along well. You can visit them I'm sure. And can I give you a HUG? _

Skipper: Just to show that I am WAY cooler than Zim, sure.

(HUGFEST!)

Skipper: HA! Take that, Zim.

_OK, Blowhole! I don't know like, anthing about you! Exdept that you are an evil dolphin and u hate Skipper..._

Skipper: Huh? WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Zim: Dude. It means she hates your guts.

Skipper: ...

_OK, So, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE REASON SKIPPER IS SAD AT THE MENTION OF HIS FAM?_

Blowhole: As much as I would like to say yes... no.

_Do you like CHEESE?_

Blowhole: yes.

Zim: ...how anticlimatic.

_Do you like to DANCE? _

Blowhole: OF COURSE NOT!

Zim: (turns on music, and Blowhole starts dancing wildly)

Blowhole: THIS PROVES NOTHING! NOOOTHING!

_Do you know Fred?_

Blowhole: ...no.

Fred: Hi. Im Fred.

Blowhole: ...I mean... now I do.

_WHERE DID U GET THE SEGWAY THINGY?_

Blowhole: I bought it on ebay.

_Havefun in the SPECIAL CHAIR! (evil smile) _

Blowhole: Huh? (chair falls apart) OW!

_Happy Skipper? You're not the only one who gets evil smiles._

_That's all I have! Do Private ar Kitka next!_

Skipper: YES! IM NOOOT THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS EVIL SMILES! I AM HAPPY!

Private: I see why Skippah isnt evah happy. Hes scary when he is...

Rico: Uhuh.

Julian: DANCE LIKE A MONKEH!

Mason: Pardon?

Zim: The next question is from pinkgirlXD

_I think its spelled 'innocent'. Lovin' this story!_

Zim: Whatevs, and Thank you. Im glad you recognize my superiority, unlike SOME PARTICULAR PENGUIN.

(camera focuses on Skipper)

Skipper: huh?

_Anywayz I have a dare for...*lightning in da background* DR BLOWHOLE!_

(shows Blowhole moistrizing)

Blowhole: huh?

_And this is it; , I dare you to be nice to the penguins for the rest of the questionare, and do WHATEVER they say. (Even if it means having to dress up in a maid's costume.)_

Blowhole: NEVAH!

Skipper: BAG HIM, BOYS!

Blowhole: AK! NO! THE HORROR!

(Blowhole comes out of bag in a maids suit)

Skipper: Happy now?

Private: Heehee. I kinda like it Skippah.

*slap*

Skipper: ITS SICK AND DIMENTED! ...yet entertaining. NICE WORK PIPAPINKGIRL!

_And yes, I am not really a blowhole lover. I cheered when the penguins won in the blowhole episode._

Skipper: SCORE ONE FOR THE PENGUINS! (highfive palooza!)

_EEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is soooooo good! I can't put it in words! Well, maybe I can, cause thats what words r for, right?_

_Anyway this is something I've always wanted to do._

_*grabs all da penguins and gives them a random hug*_

Skipper: AUGH! IRON GRIP!

Provate: (choking a bit) Thanks for the hug! AUGH! IT BURNS! IT BURNNNS! AUGH!

_I love giving people random hugs. Like to my sister, Eppogirl._

Kowalski: ...yep... we kinda got that...

Zim: The next question/comment is from eppogirlXD:

_Okay, Skipper, to help you get out of the slammer, HERE IS A SOCK!_

Skipper: Eh?

_(you rub it against the cage bars to make the go away. I saw it in a movie once.)_

Skipper: Wow. Better keep this in storage in case we're ever in jail again. RICO!

Rico: Huh?

(Skipper throws sock inside Ricos mouth)

_Oh, and by the way, Pipa, this is not a truth or dare! i saw your review. Sorry, zim, she meant for it to be a question, not a dare. She is standing right by me now._

Zim: Its fine. Sometimes, us at Penguisn of Madagascar Questionare inc. really enjoy a dolphin in a tutu.

Blowhole: ITS A MAIDS UNIFORM!

Zim: WHATEVER! Anyhow, we have many reviews from Sisil the S for leader fan:

_For dr Blowhole,_

_I know you are skipper's archnemesis but, can you too become, you know?best friend? _

Skipper: AUGH! NOOOOOO!

Blowhole: NO! Hes so short! And ugly!

Zim: WHATS SO BAD ABOUT BEING SHORT? HUH?

_PS. Actually i love two characaters in this quastinonare!Guess who? Skipper and Marlene+ I like skillene, but after all it's just a rumore.( But i wish to be true.)_

_Sorry if i spells wrong words. Cause u now? i come from Indonesia. So i'm Indonesian. I'll miss Skipper's Chapter. And i like blowhole too._

Zim: COOL! WE'RE GOIN GLOBAL! YO! SISIL! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! I WANT TO GET LOTS OF REVIEWS! AND LET THEM KNOW THAT THEIR YOUR FRIENDS!

POM fan #1: YOURE ANNOYING! GET ON WITH THE REST OF SISILS QUESTIONS!

_Maybe i missed Skipper's chapter, but I dare him to kiss Marlene as long as he can. Oh ya Blowhole. Why do you were those thingy in your right eye.+ U all don't stop doing those crazy humors! Especially u two, my and .But i still wanted those rumors to be true hiks. Bye now. And do that dare now, or else!_

Skipper: AUGH! NO!

Blowhole: You owe me.

Skipper: You cant make me kiss her!

Blowhole: (picks Skipper up by the flat head and presses him against Marlene) LOOK! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!

Skipper: This is really uncomfortable...

_Hi again. Sorry for that stupid dare, skipper. I'm just bored, that's and ANOTHER QUESTION, PLEASE!This one is for Blowhole again. Hehe i'm a big fan ya know. _

_1. What's your favorite food? If u say fish I'll kick your butt! And Shrimp too!_

Blowhole: Well... I still DO like fish.

Sisil: (comes onto the stage adn begins beating up Blowhole) AUGH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!

_2. I dare u to be one of the penguin/ Marlene._

Blowhole: Eh? NO! I REFUSE!

Sisil: (kicks Blowholes butt once again)

_P.S i love u. U ROCK DUDE! And u too Zim!_

Zim: Well, thank you!

_Me again, Yesh. Finally in my country!_

_Guess what! A new episode( The lost treasure of the golden squirel )will be launch in 27 this september!In NICKELODEON of course._

Zim: Oh yeah! I saw that! But it aired earlier on Nick in America.

_SWEEEEEEET isn't it?_

Rico: uhhuh.

Julian: YOU SHALL LOVE IT! THE ENDING IS TEH BEST!

_Okay to the question,_

_1. Blowhole: Youre a dolphin right? How long u can breath in land? I thought dolphins needs water too._

Blowhole: Dolphins need water, but they need it to stay moisterized! Thats why I use this special moisterizing cream!

_2. Zim: Congratulation u just got yourself your 70 review from me again hehe. That's all for today. Wish u luck_

Zim: Thank you! I WILL ADD ON!

_P.S I don't like Antonio, So don't ever try to put him in this story, or i'll never read this super humorous questionare,ever again. Bye,+ see ya Skipper, Marlene, and Kowalski! U guys are my fav._

Skipper, Kowlaski, and Marlene: THANKS SEE YA NEXT TIME!

_Cool questionare, Zim and i have a question,but this is for u. _

_How old are u?_

_I'm 12 see ya._

Zim: Im 149 years old, but on my planet, Im only fourteen. I WILL BE FIFTEEN IN ONLY ONE MORE EARTH YEAR! BWAHAHAHAHA!

_Hope Private next tehehe and NOT ANTONIO!_

Private: WOOO! SCORE ONE FOR ME! ZOO WEE MAMA!

Random Rowley: THATS MY LINE!

Zim: Next questions are from Music4eva 1414:

Kowalski: WOOO! YOU GO GIRL! WOOOO!

Zim: Hes got another sugar rush. SECURITY!

Security: (puts tape on Kowalskis mouth)

Zim: Now. I shall continue.

_QUESTION TIIIIMEEE! _

_Sooo Dr. Blowhole! Do you have a lady?_

Blowhle: No. I guess the ladies dont like the evil menace type.

Girl Lobster: (comes out. REALLY ugly) I LIKE THE EVIL MENACE TYPE!

Blowhle: Although, I think that I might be a little choosey with mah ladies.

_What is the most evil thing you have ever done?_

Blowhole: THE CHROME CLAW DINGHY!

_Do you think Kowalski likes me?_

Blowhole: Well... He was dating you, and just got dragged off the stage for hooting you on, so my answer would be... Yes.

Zim: Hey! Look! Were down to our last reviewer! YAY!

Cops: get ready boys...

Zim: Uh... I mean, we have plenty more were that came from... This one is from This-certainly-isnt-Zim:

Cops: GETEM!

Zim: Kidding. No, seriously, wedo have one more reviewer. So, SITDOWN!

Cop: okay.\

Zim: The last question goes to Mobygirl21:

_FINALLY! MY LEAST FAVORITE CHARECTER! NOW I CAN ASK HIM EMBARRASING QUESTIONS! Ok, Blowhole do you have a crush on anyone? If so, who? _

Blowhole: I dont really have a crush... But I think certain crustations have crushes on me.

Ugly Lobster: YOOO HOO! BIGBOY!

Blowhole: (shivers)

_If I asked you out on a date (Which I'm NOT!), would you say yes? _

Blowhole: Probably. Im pretty desprate at this point. Because of her...

Ugly Lobster: HEY! YOU! I LOVE YOU!

_Do you have a Girlfriend? As in, dating someone? _

Blowhole: Sadly, no. WHY WONT ANYONE RECOGNIZE MY SUPERIORITY?

Zim: Tell me about it...

_If so, I feel so bad for her! Talk about desprate! Unless it's like on Phines and Ferb where the girl has no idea that the guy is evil! It all makes much more sense now. I hope that it does end in you being evil and alone with the pet you two share going back and forth. Just like on Phines and Ferb! Ah, good times, good times..._

Blowhole: ...DARN! I HAVE A HATER!

_OK, Marlene, admit it, you like one of the penguins. Not Rico, because you don't spend enough time with him. Private's to young. So that leaves Kowalski and Skipper. Ok, you say you don't like Skipper, and you do Kowalski alot of favors. Plus, I noticed a certain part in one episode that(since you're a girl and all)you should have stoped. The Love-u-lator 3000 episode. When Kowalski was begging you in a hushed whisper, I noticed where his flippers were at. What I thought then was 'Oh, yeah, that's not suggestive at ALL, Oh, wait, yes it is!' Now I think it's even MORE suggestive! Talk about it being rated PG-13 for Suggestive Themes if it was a movie! _

Marlene: I DONT LOVE ANYONE EXCEPT FOR AN OTTER WITH A SPANISH GUITAR! THATS IT! A SPANISH GUITAR!

Kowalski: ...I have no prepaired comment for that...

_Speaking of movies, have you seen My Girl, Blowhole? If so, ending was so sad, wasn't it? I can't believe what happened to Thomas J.!_

Blowhole: (cryingf) I KNOW! WAAAAAUGH! wait... The movie?

_By the way, I do mean the movie, in case you're wondering. That's all. Bye! For now(evil smile)..._

Zim: Why did that girl scare me?

Kowalski: SHE WAS POSESSED WITH LOVE! Hey... Posessed with love... eh? Hey, Mobygirl-

Zim: Shes not going to call you.

Kowalski: DARN YOU!

Zim: Okay! Everyone, thats all for today! This chappeh was long! I have a message to all of you viewers out there without a fanfiction account. Please try to leave only one review. It just makes it a little easier on me, and It makes it more fair for people with accounts. Thanks for reading, and I will see you next time on... PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR QUESTIONARE!

Cops: Lets go.

Zim: RUUUUN! AUGH! AUGH! AUGH! AUGH! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

THE END! NEXT CHAPTER IS FOR ALL OF THE CHARACTERS WHO HAVE ALREADY BEEN QUESTIONED, SO IF YO HAVE ADDITIONAL QUESTIONS, OR MISSED YORU FAVORITE CHARACTERS TURN, THEN YOU MAY QUESTION NOW! THANKS FOR READIN! AND HAPPEH HALLOWEEN! I WILL PROBABLY UPLOAD BY THEN, BUT IT WIL BE HARDER FOR ME TO UPLOAD SINCE SCHOOL HAS BEGUN! THANX AND BI!


	8. Episode 7:  ALL WHO HAVE GONE

Penguins of Madagascar Questionare!

CATCH-UP EPISODE!

Zim: Welcome to a very late episode of POM QUESTIONARE!

Skipper: Its about time...

Zim: SILENCE!

Skipper: ...okay...

Zim: Now. As you could probably see/read, we are cornered by cops who are taking us to a prison. Wait! HUMAN PENGUIN MONSTER! THE SOCK! THE SOOOCK!

Skipper: THATS SKIPPER! And, I will use this sock!

Private: Hooray!

Julian: YES! KINGS DO NOT BELONG IN THE JAIL SORT OF THING!

(piano falls, u know the drill)

Julian: WERE OUTSIDE! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

Zim: I have my ways. And money! I think it should cover us not going to jail.

Cop: oh. Yes. This should do it. Have a nice day! Im gonna watch icarly now!

Kowalski: that was random...

Maurice: How is it that you made that money so fast?

Zim: Because I booked us a tour for the show and we're going to LA for a full house in our own studio!

Marlene: Is this like the last time you claimed we had a "studio"?

Zim: ..no... Anyhow, Ive booked us a flight. We can do the catchup episode on the plane! I payed for everyones ticket! Including all the fans!

Skiline fan #1: YAY!

Skilene fan #48: THEY LOVE EACH OTHER.

Zim: ...except for Skilene fan #48 Shes really creeping me out.

Skilene fan# 48: Aw!

Skipper/Marlene: whew.

Zim: NOW! LET US BOARD THE PLANE!

Gir: WHOOOOOOOOOPPEEEEEEEEE!

(they are all waiting on lines, then waiting in the places with the luggage, Gir goes through the thingy where they check your items inside your stuff. The cop has a wierd facial exspression as Gir passes through, shrugs and begins eating a taco. Later our characters are seen on a plane)

Zim: Whew. That was fun.

Skipper: I cant believe what a line they had on that thing! And no pets allowed? Geez! I never want Rico to stand on my head in that disguise ever again! His feet... SO HORRIBLE.

Zim: ...em.. okay. NOW! LET THE QUESTIONING BEGIN! Our first question is from From Darkness and Light, a very entustiastic reader!:

_Greeting to PoM cast and Zim! Also any other mention characters. I've read through some of the story, and I love the work so far. Interesting and funny if I say so myself. Excellent. ^^ I, myself, am a HUGE Blowhole and Julien fan. But! I still love and care for the rest of the characters. And, I'm one of the female type. In case you were wondering, I'm not hinting anything though! Just sayin so there would be no confusion._

_Anyway, on with the questions! And, side comments. Also, I've saw that the next chapter is the questions of the mention chapter...characters? Yeah, seems about right. ONWARD!_

_Alice, I have some ques for you, my dear zoo-keeper friend._

_1) If you hate your job, why don't you get another job? Like a fast food restraunt or something?_

Alice: That does make sense, but I would feel sorry for the sad person who had to take my place and get tourchered by delinquent penguins.

Skipper: SAYS YOU!

_2) Do you hate your job for a reason?_

_Alice: Two words. DELINQUENT PENGUINS._

_3) Do you have any love interest? Or, did I miss something? XD_

Alice: JAMES BON- I mean... no one!

_That's about it, Alice. Thanks for answering, and keep up the good work at the zoo. It wouldn't be the same without you. ^_^_

Alice: SEE? SOMEONE APPRECIATES THE HARD WORK OF ME!

Julian: Yes... teh dancing to horrible music is very rigorous.

_Marlene, you're next. By the way, love your personality, it shows the determination of women and independentcy(did I spell that right?)!_

Marlene: Cool! Looks like its my turn to answer some questions!

_1) Did you ever had any past boyfriends we should know about? If so, who were they and what were they like?_

Marlene: No... I havent had any boyfriends yet. Im still waiting on that Spanish guitar, otter. I can see him now!

(the clip from Marlenes deepest desires from the Curse of the Golden Squirrel)

Marlene: SIIIIIGH!

_2) If you saw Rhonda again, what would you do?_

Marlene: Lets see... I would probably scream my head off, and then go insane like that bigheaded boy over there.

Dib: What the? MY HEADS NOT BIG!

_3) Would you rather marry Skipper, Blowhole, or Kowalski? XD And, you have to pick!_

Marlene: ...WHY IS THIS SO INTERESTING TO EVERYONE! I WOULD RATHER JUMP OFF A BRIDGE THEN MARRY ANY OF THEM!

Skipper: And whats THAT supposed to mean?

Zim: Aside from all awkwardness, you still have to answer the question.

Marlene: Kowalski? Probably because, hes not evil, mad with power, obsessed with weapondry, and he compliments me.

Kowalski: (blush)

Skipper: (slaps him in the back of the head) DONT LET YOUR GUARD DOWN SOLDIER!

_Well, Marlene, that's the end of your questions. And, GIRLS RULE! Same as boys, I have nothin against them._

Skipper: And whats THAT supposed to mean?

Zim: WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT?

_Fred, you're next! And, no offense, you're quite a bit dull, but don't worry! I'm not going to judge you on that, my friend! Everyone is unique in their own special way. :)_

_1) Do you ever wish that you're a bit smarter?_

Fred: maybe a little bit... I dont know... my grandma thinks im special.

Skipper: That squirrel wasnt your grandma.

Fred: oh yeah...

_2) Do you have a love interest? If so, who?_

Fred: Nah. I dont really like anyone...

_3) How did you meet Antonio?_

Fred: I just saw him walking up the road and I said hi. And thats it.

_Thanks for answering, Fred! I appreciate it. And, no hard feelings on the bit of the insult, right?_

Fred: Nah.

_Kowalski, you're up! Anyway, I admire your intelligence and personality. ^^ I wish I was that smart, it would make it easier on me...No, I'm not flirting! So, fangirls, don't kill me! Um, continuing on..._

_1) What made you like Doris? Is it her personality or something?_

Kowalski: Shes a mammal that doesnt live on land! Shes very unique in that way. Dont get me wrong, I would NOT date Dr Blowhole. I like her for her personality.

Skipper: So youre saying that if there were a platypus here right now, you would run up and date it?

Kowalski: That depends on the lady, although, the uniqueness would sway me a little.

_2) What's your deepest wish?_

Kowalski: GIANT CERITAL CORTEX!

Skipper: ...yea... VERY exciting...

_3) Who's your favorite penguin? Skipper, Rico, or Private? XD_

Kowalski: SKIPPER.

From Darkness and Light: Why such a sudden answer?

Kowalski: Hes the leader! I have to!

Skipper: What? It isnt because of my personality or something like that?

Kowalski: uh... yes?

Skipper: Good.

_Thank you, Kowalski for answering(If you did)! And, you're a great guy! Hope you find that special girl...*Looks at Fangirls* Once again, I'm not flirting! I'm just saying good luck! That's it!_

Kowalski Fangirls: WE'RE WATCHING YOU.

_Skipper! My macho commando penguin! Yous is next! Now, I admire your leadership skills and you show compassion when needed. You can be a brother or father to your team, and I think that's just swell. Anyway, on with the questions!_

Skipper: I think Im beggining to like this taking us captive and having us answer random questions thing.

_1) Who was your first girlfriend? If you never had one, would you like one?_

Skipper: Well, as you could probably remember, I actually got married in the second Madagascar movie. That hula girl? Her name was Lola. My second girlfriend was Kitka, who was great untill she ate Fred and all...

_2) Do you view Private as a son, brother, or soldier?_

Skipper: Soldier.

_3) How and when did you meet your team? Private, Rico, and Kowalski, I mean._

Skipper: We all got transferred here from one place or another. We were just put into the same habitat.

_Skipper, I want to thank you for answering(If you did)! Like I said before, I admire your commando and penguin skills! Keep up the good work! For the best of you and your team! :D_

_Blowhole, one of my favorite characters! How I'm in lo-I mean! CARE for you! Heh...Anyway, I always been fascinated with your high-tech technology! And, your personality! It's very unique, and I think you do make a good villain! One of the best in my view! I've also noticed in the last chapter that you are desperate and have no girlfriend...Well, I wish you luck on that...Hope you find the perfect girl too!...If not, I'll be happy to go out with you, of course if you WANT to! I'm not a crazy fan or anything...Yeah, just please, don't judge me. I've already got that enough in my life...Anyway, on with the questions!_

Blowhole: Wow. See, Skipper? IM her favorite!

Skipper: What?

(catfight-er aquatic animal fight)

_1) What's your earliest memory?_

Blowhole: Jumping through those dreaded hoops... (shivers)

_2) If you had to get one of the penguins to be your henchmen, and that exact penguin would follow in every whim and stay loyal, who would it be? Skipper, Rico, Private, or Kowalski?_

Blowhole: Skipper. Probably because he's my nemisis...

_3) In your opinion, what do you think of me? It's okay if it's an negative answer. I'm not the type to judge. :)_

Blowhole: Any fangirl of mine is a friend! NOW I HAVE MORE SLAVES IN ORDER TO RULE THE WORLD!

_Thanks for answering(If you did)! And, I hope to talk to you more, Blowhole! Once again, your choice...I wish you luck on your girlfriend dilemma and taking over land and sea!_

Blowhole: YES! I HAVE MANY FANS!

Maurice: Dude. You only have one as of right now.

Blowhole: DONT RUIN MY MOMENT.

_Well, that's about it! Thank you all for participating! And, Private! I think you're adorable, so don't feel unloved! I care for you like the rest of the characters!_

Private: (blushes)

_Julien, you're awesome king! Even though, sometimes you have a bit of a problem...Anyway, I wish you luck from recovering from your injuries of those pianos falling on you. That's gotta hurt!_

Julian: Yes! I am an awesome king! You worship me much more than my other subjects.

Maurice: ...she only said 3 sentances... I do much more than that!

Julian: SILENCE MAURICE! YOU ARE RUINING THE KINGS MOMENT!

_Rico! You keep doing what you do best! Blowing up stuff!_

Rico: (random babbling which im guessing means thank you)

_Zim! You're an awesome host! Big fan of your show! Nickelodoen thought the show was too cool, that's why they canceled it! XD You rock, Zim! I wish you luck to put slavery on humanity. ^^_

Zim: ZIM SHALL RULE THIS FILTHY PLANET! Possibly along with this dolphin creature...

Blowhole: ...eh?

_Thank you everyone else, because you're awesome! I shall add this story to my favorites! :D_

_Great job! Keep it up! Kudos! Peace out! XD_

Zim: YES! PEACE TO YOU TOO!

Kowalski: you have no idea what that means... do you?

Zim: ...Yes! ...wait a minute... no! Anyhow, next questions go to Ultimate Kowalski Lover:

_OH MAH GAWD! *extreamily evil and disturbing fangirl smile* This is gonna be good! Now that Kowalski broke up with Music4eva he is Free to forcefully date me!MUA HA HA HA HA HA *cough cough* got to remember to come up for air sometime._

Kowalski: ACK! Forcefully?

_So Kowalski... I LOVE U! *foams up at mouth and smiles psychotically, arms begin to vibrate* KOWALSKI! HUG ME! *tackles him in glompy hug and stroked head while he is pinned to da floor*_

Kowalski: Uh... could someone please help me and take this CRAZED FAN OFF?

Security: Nah. Im gonna watch iCarly.

Kowalski: WHY ARE ALL COPS OBSESSED WITH ICARLY?

_Now that im in paradise...ON TO THE KOWALSKI PRAISING* cough* i mean questions! Do you love meh?_

Kowalski: O.o Maybe... IF YOU WOULD PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!

_Hey, whats ur favorit type of cheese?_

Kowalski: Any cheese that has to do with... SCIENCE!

Zim: ... THAT DOESNT COUNT!

Kowalski: Fine. Edam.

_If you could pick whom would you marry? Me or Marlene? *holds hammer ubove head threatenly* also i give u candy! *gives him candy while we eat it together and go on sugar rampage* WOOOT KOWALSKI ROCKS YEA YEA! *breaks everyone out of jail with crazy suger fangirl with rabies mode and keeps cops from chasing them* GO ESCAPE! Ill hold em off! *to cops* YOU THINK YOU CAN ARREST KOWALSKI AND GET AWAY WITH IS OH NO YOU DONT! * cops try to hold me back* BYE! Luv u!_

Kowalski: O.o uh. yea... I think I would rather marry-

(RANDOM GIANT BUS NOISES WHILE KOWALSKI EXPLAINS ALL THIS!)

Marlene: What the?

Zim: ... uh. NEXT questions are from Ebony3111!

_(Hisses at Skipper)_

_You're MEAN! You're still my second fav, but ONLY SECOND! As for my favorite character... you'll just have to guess._

_Oh, and (slaps Skipper). That's your hint. Skipper: What the?_

_1 Q for each character, please.1) Nana: Which is your favorite flavor of cupcakes: vanilla or chocolate?_

Nana: VANILLA! (chops random wood with her fists)

Zim: Why with the wood?

Nana: It just seemed to make it more dramatic.

Zim: Ah! I see.

_2) Alice: Can you whistle?_

Alice: Hm... dont know. Lemme see. (tries to whistle but instead starts spitting in the sad attempt) hm... nah.

_3) Marlene: Do you get annoyed just living with guys all the time?_

Marlene: It can be since everyone else seems to be pairing me up with all of them!

_4) Fred: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?_

Fred: I'ld say a lot of wood...

_5) Kowalski: How long would it take to travel the globe at light speed?_

Kowalski: I'ld say less than 2 seconds.

Zim: I can do that!

POM fan #1: NOBODY CARES! Remember?

Zim: HEY! Who invited her here on this touring plane?

Marlene: ...actually, you.

Zim: AW NUTS!

_6) Skipper: Can you sing? Can you sing for us?_

Skipper: I guess I can sing... but Im no one man band here. BOYS!

(all penguins begin lining up and singing just like they did in "roger dodger")

Skipper: there. satisfied?

_7) Blowhole: Why don't you just sign up for online college and GET your doctorate?_

_I hope you don't hate me..._

Blowhole: THATS A GREAT IDEA! I dont hate you!

Zim: ...right... anyhow. next questions are from Palina 98765:

_All right, this is for Kowalski, the babe magnet. remember me, and makes googoo eyes at him1 why are you so vain, like when u met ur other selves in the episode it's about time. no offence, thats what i like about u.i'm pretty much the smartest person in my class and are much like u. i just want to _

Kowalski: I wasnt in vain! I was just speakiing the truth!

_2 do u like me?my dad owns a candy factory. maybe we could go out for dinner. candy heaven that _

Kowalski: hm. Sounds nice! I really love CANDY! (begins bouncing around like a maniac)

Zim: SECURITY!

Security: (seats Kowalski and somehow magically calms him down.)

_3 do u think u would be a better leader than skipper? everyone can tell that u think so. remember when skipper got eaten by that fish fishsnake in the lake?_

Kowalski: I CONFESS TO NOTHING- I mean... I dont think I would make a better leader than Skipper. After all, his name is Skipper. That means the captain of a ship for those of you who dont know. But, I would make a pretty good replacement!

_4 sorry about the personal questions. anyway, what do you understand about us females, u always said u could never understand _

Kowalski:: ... I dont understand anything... NOTHING! SCIENCE CANT PROVE ANYTHING!

Skipper: ...(backs away)

_after kowalski answers. don't sell yurself short, cause out of the four of u penguins, ur the babe magnet.u have the charming deep voice, the smarts, ur uknowingly funny, and ur totally handsome and tall, for ur species anyway. i'm madly in love with u .oops that wasn't surpose to come out bye, let me know when your ready for that date. and by the way skipper, u have anger issues._

Skipper: What the? Well that was uncalled for.

_love u kowalski. even ur name is dreamy. pauses as everyone stares. don't judge me!_

Kowalski: My name actually originated from Poland. Very interesting stuff we're getting here right now, right?

Skipper: (rolls eyes) yes. VERY interesting...

Zim: Next questions from Tanabiisawesome:

_WHOOT! Happy ending! (Or is it? *evil grin*) *pours purple paint on pinkgirlXD*_

_Well Blowhole, I see a chance for you. *cages penguins with indestructable steel and hands him a billion tons of dynamite*_

Blowhole: AHA!

Kowalski Fangirls: (attack BLOWHOLE!)

Blowhole: What the-AUGH!

_I was born in Florida too! EEEE! (What part of florida though?)_

Blowhole: I think it was Miami. I could be wrong though, cause I was transported out of there when I was pretty young when I got transfered to Hoboken.

_another question for fred, do you like cashews or tissues?_

Fred: Cashews. Although tissues help when I have a cold sometimes.

_MARLENE KISS SKIPPER PLEEAASEE (Or Blowhole kisses Marlene :3)!_

Marlene: NEVER!

Tanabiisawesome: SHUT UP AND DO IT!

_Oh, and Zim, Private didn't go yet! so I going to do a question 4 him._

_Honestly, if Emily were here right now, would you kiss her?_

_*Emily walks in with a dress on*_

Kowalski: I dunno. IM HAVING GIRL PROBLEMS, OKAY?

Skipper: That sounded wierd.

Zim: ASKILENEFAN HAS A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS:

_Oh, darn! There are many questions long!_

_I really wanted to be more fair about it and ask just one question, to facilitate. Sorry, but I can not resist! (This is for all fans Skilenes. I hope that you are filming, because it will be fantastic!)_

_Skipper, I have several questions for you (try reply yes for all!)_

_- Skipper, you love Marlene?_

Skipper: No.

_- Skipper, you love Marlene?_

Skipper: No.

_- Skipper, you love Marlene?_

Skipper: No.

_- Skipper, you love Marlene?_

Skipper: NO.

_- Skipper, you love Marlene?_

Skipper: NO.

_- Skipper, you love Marlene?_

Skipper: NO.

_- Skipper, you love Marlene?_

Skipper: NO!

_- Skipper, you love Marlene?_

Skipper: NO!

_- Skipper, you love Marlene?_

Skipper: **NOOOOO!**

_- Skipper, you love Marlene?_

Skipper: **NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_- Skipper, you love Marlene?_

Skipper: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_- Skipper, do not you love Marlene?_

Skipper: NOOOOOOOOOO! wait... What?

_! [well, I HOPE!] GOTCHA! [Begins to dance for 2 minutes]_

Skipper: What the?

Zim: Next up is Lemonshark

_ok, heres a question for skipper, did you train in the military?_

Skipper: Well, I started my training in Denmark, but it turns out THAT was a huge mistake... I didnt, however train in the military. As you could imagine, I wouldnt fit in with the people because Im a penguin.

_and private, i have a friend who loves you. she's crazy, and loves you, and coffee. so you no need to worry about fans. she really likes you and I REALLY MEAN LIKE YOU. she likes you till the end of earth. shes called abby, and like i mentioned, she LOVES you. and i'm not exacratating. she really is like that. so, if anyone ever so hurts you emotionally, she'll kill that person._

Private: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I HAVE A FAN! I HAVE A FAN! I HAVE A FAN! I HAVE A FAN! I HAVE A FAN! Oh wait... I have 2 FANS! YES! YAH! GO ABBY AND FROM DARKNESS AND LIGHT!

Julian: Thats nothing compared to how many fans YOUR KING HAS!

(PIANO PALOOZA!)

Zim: SHUT UP!

Julian: DONOT SPEAK TO YOUR KING WITH SUCH-

(another piano)

Julian: Okay. I will shut up now. Has anyone seen my spine?

Zim: Next question is from Sierra the Penguin:

_Zim...you have three fingers. Not four. GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT! *slaps* It'd be hard to believe that someone who can't even count their own fingers could take over the world! _

Zim: Hey! Sometimes I have 4 fingers too! Its a matter of which episode you are watching that counts, but you are right. In this show I do have 3 fingers. AUGH! THE HUMAN TRIUMPHS!

POM fan #1: SHUT UP AND CONTINUE THE SHOW!

_Dr. Blowhole! Hi. *stare*_

Blowhole: (looks to both sides in the awkwardness) uh. Hi.

_Skipper, if you could defeat Blowhole at the cost of your team's life, would you do it?_

Skipper: uh... hmm...

Kowalski: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT IT?

Skipper: eh- NO! i mean. Of course not! I would always think of the team! (guilty smile)

_..Hugs? Don't worry Zim, I've already hugged you enough. I'm going to hug Dr. Blowhole now! *drags Dr. Blowhole with her into the shadows*_

Blowhole: SOMEONE HELP ME!

Cop: Nah. Im gonna watch ICarly.

Blowhole: WOULD YOU QUIT IT WITH THE ICARLY ALREADY?

Zim: Skipper got his request. EPPOGIRL HAS JOINED! She, i cant put her name down, cause it erases, has some questions.

_Hey! Yo! i have finally joined fanfiction. (you know me, i used to be Eppowannabewriterfangirl?) Anyways! I have some questions!_

_Yo Alice! What happened to your life?_

Alice: WHATS THAT supposed to mean?

Skipper: MY LINE!

_Skipper, are you confused about your feelings for Marlene?_

Skipper: O.o No. I like her as a friend.

_You too, Marlene? (Man, I hope the confused feeling is LOVE)_

Marlene: O.o No comment on that!

_Fred, did you enjoy being the 'smart one' in King Julien's mission for his butt scratcher in Field Tripped?_

Fred: It was kinda fun.

_Dr Blowhole! You know when I said that I had no questions for you so I'll ask you some questions? I was trying to confuse you!_

Blowhole: I KNEW THAT!

_AND, is there really someone who is Indonasian, loves pom, reads pom fanfics, reviews, loves Skilene, and is twelve just like me? I'm just like that person, only I don't live in Indonesia, I live a two hour plane ride from it. Okay, that is all. :)_

Zim: Yes! You could read all of her reviews if u like. They are in the review thingy. NEXT IS FROM Umbra the Hedgehog!

_Whoa, hold it...I can ask the others some questions? Wow, this is great!_

_Well, I already asked Skipper pretty much everything I wanted to ask him, so I'm just gonna leave him with two comments:_

_-Did you forget about me, man? Just Blazenutmeg? I mean, just because I wrote one story about it, it doesn't mean I'm an obsessive fan. It was a request, after all. Besides, as you can tell by my name, I'm more of a Sonic the Hedgehog fan. _

Skipper: PFFT! I knew that!

_-Keep being cool, man! We all love ya!_

Skipper: Well, thank you

_-Alrighty then, now for Kowalski (man, that felt good):_

_-How did you get so smart, anyway?_

Kowalski: Just the constant studying probably ginormasized the size of my cerital cortex giving me the ability and higher standards to learn.

Skipper: He means that he just studyed a lot in order to do that just to simplify.

_-Any projects you're currently working on that you can mention?_

Kowalski: Not that I can mention right at the moment (whispers) as you can see Skipper is around and I dont really want him to find out about my disintegrator.

Skipper: What was that?

Kowalski: NOTHING! YOU CANT PROVE ANYTHING!

Skipper: ...okay then.

_-How's the "to do" list going?_

Kowalski: Very well. Im almost up to # 14 out of 2002392! ISNT THAT GREAT?

Skipper: Yep. FANTASTIC.

_-Have you ever played any videogames?_

Kowalski: Yes. Some. Ive played... uh... PAKMAN!

_-Can you mention any characters (even outside of your own series) that are as smart as you are?_

Kowalski: ...hm...no. Maybe Ferb from Phineas and Ferb ...besides that, Can you?

Skipper: PERRY ROX!

_-How long would it take you to build a custom version of Metal Sonic? (if you don't know what I mean, don't answer; I'm not gonna push it)_

Kowalski: Probably... I'ld say... an afternoon.

_Stay smart, dude. We all love ya!_

Kowalski: I WILL STAY SMART!

Rico: (babbling which I think means something along the lines of "chill, dude")

_And to Marlene, just one comment: Don't worry, I like you. You're #3 on my list, right below Skipper and Kowalski._

Skipper/Kowalski: PWNAGE!

Marlene: O.o

_And that's about it. Thanks for taking the time to read all of this, and I hope you three can survive the haters and the insane Skilene fans. Good luck, and, hopefully, see you soon!_

Skilene fan #1: We're not really insane. Just a couple of us.

Random Skilene fans: THEY LOVE EACH OTHER ! ITS OBVIOUS! AUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!

Skilene fan #1: Okay. Teh vast majority of us are insane.

Zim: Panda cat Blaze sez:

_My question is for kowalski _

_Will you marry me (kisses kowalski) _

Kowlaksi: ARE YOU ANOTHER CRAZED FAN?

Panda Cat Blaze: No.

Kowalski: ...uh... maybe.

_confess your undieing love to me please I'm so lonly (crys)_

Kowalski: O.o

_no boy or penguin will ever like me will they unless you tell me you like me then i will jump for joy litteraly_

Kowalski: Okay ;)

_Private i know like 20 people how are a fan of you so yes you do have fans_

Private: I have 22 fans? THIS IS AMAZING!

_Skippper stop slaping private he is cool _

Skipper: DID YOU MAKE HER SAY THAT PRIVATE?

Private: uh-

Skipper: (slaps Private)

Panda Cat Blaze: (tackles Skipper)

Skipper: AUGH!

_rico i like your chainsaw and way cant you talk _

Rico: (laughs and blushes) (rico talk which assumably means: that he cant talk either because of the crack on his beack or the stuff in his belly blocking up the vocal chords)

_dont like skeline _

Skipper/Marlene: WOOOOOOO! (High five!)

_sorry it reallty long bye (kisses kpwalski) (evil smile) i'm freinds with blazenutmeg _

Julian: HEY! WHERE IS THE KINGS KISS?

Zim: (hits him with a frying pan)

Julian: What the? WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?

Zim: Because I like to mix it up a bit. :P Next questions are from POMrocksgirl07:

_Okay, here are my questions! (This IS for who's alreay gone before, right?) Skipper, why are you so...strange when you're happy? _

Skipper: I...dont...know...

_Kowalski, have you ever thought of getting a singing career? _

Kowalski: No. Im more of a man of SCIENCE!

_Marlene, WHAT'S UP WITH YOU AND GUITARS, GIRL? _

Marlene: Nothing! I just happen to like the instrument.

_Old lady, why does baseball even interest you? _

Old lady: ITS THE NATIONAL SPORT OF AMERICA! (chops a piece of wood once again)

Zim: _ _ '' AGAIN WITH THE WOOD?

Old lady: I HAVE MY WAYS!

_Fred, did you fall out of the tree when you were born? _

Fred: Yush.

_Alice, WHY DO YOU HATE YOUR JOB? I WOULDN'T, AND I'M A PENGUIN! (It's true, I am.) _

Alice: Its always 'YO ALICE! CLEAN UP THE ELEPHANT POOP!' or 'YO ALICE! CALM DOWN THE KAANGAROO!' or 'YO ALICE! GET A NEW FACE!'

Burt: HEY! THATS HURTFUL!

Joey: Ey, mates! Joey can get you a new face with a boppin!

_That's all I got, do Private next! POMrocksgirl07, superfan of Private, Marlene, and Kowalskii, out!P.S. Zim, when you dropped two pianos on Julien, that was awesome! Next time drop THREE!_

Zim: Yes. It just might work. (drops 3 pianos on Julian)

Julian: What the? OIW! OW! OW!

Zim: Next is Orangesugar!

_^^ M'kay! I has them!_

_To EVERYONE: Who would win at a slap fight? Megan Fox or Betty White?_

Everyone: Megan Fox.

Zim: well... that was simultanious.

_To all of the boys: Do any of you guys read yuri?_

Rico: YURIYURIYUUUUURRRIII! (randomly starts singing and dancing)

Skipper: Im guessing he has.

_To all of the girls: Do any of you read yaoi?_

Marlene: Sorry. Cant say that I have.

_To Skipper: What's with all of the annoying 'classified' stuff?_

Skipper: I cant tell you! Ironicly, its classified.

Zim: (facepalm)

_To Kowalski: How does it feel to have so many fangirls? (including me. hehehe.)_

Kowalski: It feels good. I ENJOY HAVING FANS! YOU HEAR THAT, MAMA? I HAVE FANS! (yells this at the sky)

Skipper: Your moms not dead.

Kowalski: I know. I justt dont have a cellphone.

_To Private: *hands him a bunch of really gory and scary movies* I dare you to watch them. ^^_

Private: O.O OH NO!

_To Rico: Blow up Joey's habitat. ^^_

Rico: Kaboom?

Skipper: NOOOOOOOO!

Joey: eh, mates?

_To Marlene: So does it annoy you that you get all of the Skilene questions? What if you got a Marski question? XD_

Marlene: I think its annoying that Im the only girl that gets pinned down for all of these pairings! YOU SHOULD GO TO DORIS!

Doris the Dolphin: huh?

_To Nana: Happy... Birthday? *hands her tickets to a Red Sox game*_

Nana: Finally! Someone remembered my- hey! WHATS THIS GARBAGE? YANKEES! YAAAAAAAAAANKKEEES!

_To Alice: Eh... I got nothing for you or Blowhole..._

Alice/Blowhole: ...okay.

_To Fred: what is the meaning of life?_

Fred: Find a nut and bury it.

Zim: O.o

_To Gir: TACOS!_

Gir: TACOOOOOOSSS!

Zim: What the-NOOOOOOO TACOS!

Everyone else: O.o

_Lacy: "Yea, sorry about the clinging thingie Kowalski." *sad eyes* "I'll leave you alone. forever like you want..." *whimper*_

Kowalski:...well... this is fun.

Zim: Next question goes to Mobygirl 21

_Acctually, I will call Kowalski if he wants me too, just give me the number, and I will. Everyone, have you ever seen A Series of Unfortunate Eents?_

Zim: ZIM HAS SEEN THIS!

_If so, wasn't that movie sad?_

Zim: Yes. Very

_I feel SOOOOOO bad for the main charecters, and the books and the movie, not even close to each other. I loved both, though. But, Blowhole, I know who you can date. Violet from said movie!_

Blowhole: Well, she does seem fairly smart_._

_I have imaginary friends, and I have a human version of you dating her! Yeah, my friends all say I'm crazy behind my back, not knowing I'm there, but I take it as a compliment! I'm baisicly the oppisite of Kowalski, excep we are both smart. OK, I need to tell you guys something. I have been having this... problem, that I need help with. *breaks down crying* I CAN'T STOP MYSELF! I NEED HELP! I CAN'T GO ONE DAY WITHOUT ATLEAST ONCE TRYING TO KILL MYSELF! I *Deep breath* Can't *deep breah* Stop *deep breath* Trying *deep breath* To *deep breath* Cut my *deep breath* Wrists with a *deep breath* Letter opener! *is trying to breath propperly* *takes a deep breath* OK, what should I do?_

Private: I have the perfect thing! You should wear nice expensive wristbands so that you wontt want to cut them!

Skipper: yea... I think you should notify your doctor! And think about a career! Things to get your mind off of that?

_I honestly try to stop myself, and ussually succeed. But, I'm afraid that I might not be able to stop myself eventually. What should I do? Also, Kowalski,, if I DO die, know that I've had a crush on you for about a year or so, and it has acctually gwrown into me being in love with you. There, I said it! I'm in love with Kowalski, and to win his heart, I'd become a penguin if I needed to! *breaks down SOBBING* Please help me... Also, Kowalski, will you go on a date with me, just so I can have had my first date? We can do anything within reason. Oh, and Zim, the letter opener thing, that might be why I sared you. Also Zim, can I be on the show for this chapter and you have one more chapter after tis, with me being in it? I really do stay alive for the fanfictions, and the Penguins. _

Zim: Of course.

Mobygirl: Hey! Im on the show! Neat! (hugs kowalski)

Zim: Next up is Kenzigirl13:

_I got some for Kowalski._

_First of all... I LOVE YOU! _

_1. Can I have a hug? Random , but yeah.. _

Kowalski: Sure! (random hug!)

_2. If you had to listen to one , would you listen to Carrie Underwould or Taylor Swift?_

Kowalski: Taylor Swift. Dont ask y. Just her.

_3. Have you ever seen The Penguins of Madagascar show?_

Kowalski: Theres a show?

Skipper: WE MUST NOT BLOW OUR COVER!

_Im Happy! Oh! And btw.. I LOVE YOU TOO ZIM! :D _

Zim: (being the only one whos not freaking out) Hey! Thank you! Next question is from Fox Tamer 113

_Hi Everybody!_

I'm new and full of questions

_Ok on to the questions(=^_^=)_

_Alice: why do you like seals?_

Alice: Probably because they arent DELINQUENTS!

_name all the animals in the zoo.(Name and species)_

Alice: Well... theres the lemur, the seals, the penguins... the otters, ...yep thats all i got.

_do you have any family today?_

Alice: Yes. They all live in the city.

_Marlene: if Roger the gator stayed with you unexpectedly, what will you do?_

Marlene: I would probably try to push him in with the penguins.

Skippedr: What the?

_Fred: In detail, how old is you Granma?_

Fred: My grandma is, in great detail, very very very very very very very very very very very veyr very very very very very old. Thats pretty specific.

_Kowalski: In terms of today, how old is Jiggles?(if you answer honestly you will have officer X's van)owalski_

Kowalski: heh heh (looking back at Skipper) I dont own Jiggles- wait. did you say officer xs van? HES APPROXAMATELY 8 MONTHS AND 12 DAYS AND 46 HOURS OLD!

_If your so smart, how can you not read?_

Kowalski: Welll, I can read a little... but none of the animals in the zoo can!

_When Skipper says"I don't know the meaning of surrender!", why do you always explain it to him, even if he knows it?_

Kowalski: I really didnt know he was joking! DONT JUDGE ME!

_why were you jelous of Dr. blowholes highly advance and highly expensive technology?_

Blowhole: (nudges kowalski) c'mon, ADMIT IT!

Kowalski: What? NO! -okay. Fine. Yes.

_do you believe in the saying,"Girls are made of sugar, spice, and everything nice"?_

Kowalski: Although there is no scientific fact backing that up, theres no scientific fact denying it either, and I dont really understand women... so... okay.

_Skipper: what does skipper means?_

Skipper: Skipper means the captain of a ship. A naval ship. (puffs out chest with pride)

_have you ever thought of settling down with somebody?(P.S: I'm not a skilene/skipperxmarlene fan)_

Skipper: Ive already tried that with lola, my poor, poor bobblehead... sniff. Love was never meant to be in my life!

Kitka: Excuse me?

_If yes, what type of girl would you like?_

Skipper: I really enjoy a girl who can relate to me with my obsession with warcraft, but I also like a sensible lady with a pretty face and a big heart as well.

Skilene fan#1: (nudges Marlene and nods towards Skipper)

Marlene: O.o

_did you like it, when Julien's groove transferred to you? _

Skipper: No.

_how did you guys get the T.V?_

Skipper: That's classified information.

Nana: (growls at Skipper)

_Dr. Blowhole: what was you first and favorite revenge plan? _

Dr Blowhole: Actually… my first revenge plan was the one against the humans with the ring of fire!

Skipper: But he had many plans before than. Not any revenges… ironically.

_who would win an arm wrestling match, skipper or mort with julien baiting mort with his feet? _

Skipper: Obviously-

Julian: MORT! We have already established that, no?

Skipper: ugh. Fine.

_what would you look like wearing a lab coat? _

Skipper: I have no idea. I should try that one time. HEY! PLANE SERVICE!

Plane service lady: Yes Mr penguin sir?

Skipper: Get me a labcoat and a hot cup'o'joe, dollface.

Plane service lady: Yes! (giggles)

_how did you get money for all of the things you have? _

Skipper: Well… uh… hm… We-eh… got – A JOB!

Kowalski: as a watchman!

Private: As a Scottish prince!

Rico: AUBLAAAAHH!

Skipper: …okay… fine. We er. Borrowed the stuff.

_Popcorn and candy for everybody!(=^_^=) _

Kowalksi: WEEEEEEEEEE!

_(P.S: I'm a fan of you, Private :P)_

Private: I AM ON FIRE! (touches himself and makes a sizzling noise) WOW!

Everyone: O.O What the?

Zim: Next up is Blazenutmeg:

_HEY! LUV THE STORY! DUH! OK I'M REALLY HYPER! I'M ON POPCORN AND CAPPUCHINOS! FEAR ME!_

__Skipper: Just because your hyper doesn't mean we have to-

Blazenutmeg: (tackles Skipper)

Skipper: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!__

SORRY IT OOK ME SO LONG TO REAVIEW! BTW EVIL SMILE IS COPYRIGHTRED! PLEASE DON'T USE IT ANYMORE! THANK YOU!  


Skipper: Darn. I was really beginning to like that evil smile. (evil smile)

Blazenutmeg: STOP THAT! (tackles Skipper again)

_ANYWAY YAY! GUESS WHAT! I SAW Dr. BLOWHOLE'S REVENGE! SO I SAW BLOWHOLE!_

Blowhole: …yay?__

YAY! OK BLOWHOLE QUESTIONS!

Quwstion One: Are you ready for an annoying question?

Blowhole: I guess so…__

Question two: What happened to your EYE! HA! BURN! BURN! BURN WITH GASOLINE! YEAH HAHAHAHAHA

Blowhole: I answered that like 5 times! ITS MY GLASSES!

Private: (snicker)

Kowalski: Nerd.

Blowhole: SHUT UP!__

OK! I HAVE MORE QUESTIONS!

Um, so like WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR SEGWAY? WAS I IN CHICAGO? I LOVE IT THERE! I SAW PEOPLE ON SEGWAYS WHEN I WENT THERE! SO I WAS CURIOUS! OK!

Blowhole: Coney island.__

WHERE DID YOU GET THE BUBBLE? I WANT A BUBBLE!

Blowhole: I made it myself out of a substance I found someplace around my old zoo. Hoboken.

Zim: (writing this down in hopes that he will be able to find a magical flying bubble at Hoboken Zoo)__

OK! SO HOW ARE YOU TODAY? DID YOU KNOW I LIKE DOLPHINS? I THINK THEY ARE AMAZING! THEY ARE SO COOL TOO! SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE! OK! WAIT WHY AM I PITYING OU? YOU ARE EVIL! OK! I'M REALLY HYPER! SO JUST IGNORE ME! WAIT THEN YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! OK! I DON'T KNOW! NEVER MIND!

Blowhole: Im good, yes and uhh… okay…__

Um, Skipper, I LIKE YOU! YOUR HILARIOUS! DO YOU LIKE THE SPICE GIRLS? THEY ARE FUNNY!

Skipper: Spice girls? Don't know. Never heard of them.__

SO YOU GOT BIT BY A COBRA? GET A MONGOOSE!THEY ARE GREAT! HAVE YOU EVER READ RIKKI-TIKKI-TAVI? OK!

Skipper: No. But I have faced off to one. (It was shown in that episode with the Snake)__

DO YOU LIKE CAPPUCHINOES? WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR? MINE IS SMORES! PANDA CAT BLAZE SAYS IT'S FRENCH VANILLA BUT SHE'S WRONG!

Skipper: I like cappuccinos, but I think my favorite one is just the plain one. You know. I like decaf too.

Panda cat blaze: WHAT? (begins sobbing)

Skipper: O.o__

DO YOU LIKE ANYONE? (O HOPE IT ISN'T MARLENE)

Skipper: No. Not after what happened to Lola and Kitka.__

WHO IS YOUR BFF?

Skipper: I don't have a BFF, but I do have all of my team. They count as something like that.__

WHAT IS IN YOUR CLASSIFIED FILES? (YOU MUST ANSWER THE QUESTION OTHER THAT SAYING IT IS CLASSIFIED OR SOMETHIN)

Skipper: Very funny stuff. Remember, Private?

Private: …Yush! It was… amazing?

Skipper: That's right.

Julian: What is wrong with this show? Its all about weirdo green guys and the smelly penguins!

Zim: Don't make me pull this rope attached to the giant piano.__

DO YOU LIKE PURPLE?

Skipper: No.__

WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIPPIES?

Skipper: So much. SO MUCH. THEY WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME SUFFER!__

WHY DO YOU NOW LIKE DANCING? IT'S HEALTHY FOR YOU! IT'S PROVEN TO BE FUN AND RElAXING AND A GOOD WORKOUT! HA! 

Skipper: Because its weird and looks bad on a superior commando penguin.__

OH! MARLENE! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! I LOVE YOU! I HAVE QUESTIONS FOR YOU!

Marlene: OMG! I HAVE A FAN!

Zim: Geez! We get the point! All of you have fans! Even RICO has fans!

Rico: WUZZATSUPOSTOMEAN? (whats that supposed to mean?)__

DO YOU LIKE CAPPUCHINOES? THEY ARE YUMMY! WHAT IS YOUR FAOVRITE FLAVOR?

Marlene: I actually like them a lot! But I like the regular ones. Yknow. Not decaf?__

I'M REALLY HYPER!

Skipper: I didn't notice.__

HAVE YOU SEEN ANY OLD MOVIES?

Marlene: A couple. My favorite one was young frankenstien. That was funny!__

DO YOU LIKE DANCING? YOU CAN COME OVER AND WE CAN DANCE! WHAT'S YOU FAVORITE TYPE OF MUSIC?

Marlene: I like dancing! And I also like whatever Spanish guitars fall in! SPANISH GUITARS!__

IF YOU HAD KIDS, WHAT WOULD YOU NAME THEM?

Marlene: I have no idea.__

DID YOU PARTICIPATE IN THE HUGFEST? CAN I GIVE YOUA HUG?

Marlene: uh. Sure.

Blazenutmeg: HUG! (hugs Marlene SO hard that her eyes go wide)

Marlene: COUGH!__

YOU ARE AWESoME! I LOVE YOU! AS A FRIEND CAUSE I'M A GIRL! OK! I THINK I WILL SHUT UP NOW!

Marlene: O.o__

HEY! FRED! I LIKE YOU! YOU ARE HILARIOUS!

DID YOU KNOW THAT CLOUDS ARE FLUFY?

Fred: Yea. I wanna sit on one one day.__

KOWALSKI! GUESS WHAT! I AM A FAIRY! IT'S FUN! YAY!

Kowalski: What? THAT'S SCIENTIFICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!

Blazenutmeg: (hits him on the head with random fairy wand and, just like every person who hits or even TOUCHES Kowalski, gets tackled to the ground.)__

THAT WAS RANDOM!

Kowalski: Yes. It was!__

OH UM OLD LADY! YOU'RE HILARIOUS! I SUPPORT YOU!

Old lady: HOOWAAA! (chops wood)

Zim: AGAIN WITH THE WOOD?

Old lady: SHUT UP! (hits him on head with giant purse of DOOM!)__

ZIM! SKIPPER IS COOLER THAN YOU!

Zim: What the? WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?__

UM OK! BLOWHOLE! COME OVER AND WE CAN HAVE CHEESE! YA FOR CHEESE! WELL WHY DON'T YOU ALL COME OVER! EXCEPT ZIM! CUZ HE IS MEAN!

Zim: Eh? HOW DARE YOU! YOU HUMAN FILTHIES SHOULD BE HONORED THAT ZIM WOULD EVEN CONSIDER COMING TO YOUR EARTH PARTY!__

THAT'S ALL I GOT ! LUVITLUVITLUVIT!

Zim: For someone who hates me so much, she sure loves my questionnaires. Anyhow, next up is Knucklesrox!

_yayyyyy!i gets to ask skipper questions first of all zim?did u know that me and a few others i knowww think ur SEXY!_

Zim: HEY! HUMANS THINK IM SEXY! HA! TAKE THAT EVERYONE WHO CALLS ME MEAN AND- eh… - UN SEXIFULLY! …unsexifully?

_yea that was weird huh? oh wellz luvs u zimmeh now a onto skipper!_

Zim: (randomly dances)

Skipper: No. That wasn't weird. What Zim just did. Now THAT was weird.

_OMG SKIPPER I LOVVE U BUT NOT MORE THAN ZIM! BUT I STILL THINK UR AWESOME ANNND I DONT BELIEVE THAT U LOVE marlene oops did i really write all that in caps oh well to lazy to change it alrighty the questions areee do u ever talk to teh original Madagascar movie cast such as marty and alex?_

Skipper: What? YOU LIKE THE GREEN GUY BETTER THAN THE COMMANDO MACHO GUY? The world has gone mad. Anyhow, I don't still talk to those animals, mainly because they are in Africa and Im here in New York, in Manhatten. But I still stay in touch somehow. Rico has this phone and he texts them sometimes.

Rico: Heheh!

_second if u HAD TO would u rather choose between bein super glued to julien for a day who i believe is a jerkhole and should have 10,000 pianos dropped on him orrr wear a pretty pink princess dress and yell I LOVE RAINBOWS AND SPRINKLES for 32 hours_

Skipper: O.o I don't have an answer to that.

Zim: COME ON! You still have to answer it. Its not like we're ACTUALLY going to make you do whatever you choose.

Skipper: Superglued to Julian. Sorry, that pink dress is where I draw the LINE!

_okk annnd umm zim? can i slap dib if he is still there? _

Zim: Of course.

KnucklesRox: Wooo!

Dib: What the- OW! WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?

KnucklesRox: Cause I felt like it.

_annd blowhole,julien and uhh kowalski for bein such a god dang FLIRT!_

Blowhole, Julian, and Kowalski: Shaw! :D

_ANND i will ask kowalski a question DUDE WHAT IS UR FRIGGIN PROBLEM DO U LIKE WANT TO MAKE A LOT OF GIRLS FEEL LIKE U CARE ABOUT THEM AND END FINDING OUT U DONT REALLY CARE?GOSH!_

Kowalski: I care about all my fans. Even the hallucinating and very crazy ones. I LUV MY FANS! (winks)

Kowalski fan#1: HE WINKED AT ME! HE TOTALLY WINKED AT ME!

Kowalski fan #2: NO! HE TOTALLY WINKED AT ME!

(FIGHT!)

Kowalski: See? Cant you feel the love?

_ok i am calm now and skipper i have pic of kowalski 0_

Zim eh? Hello? I think we got cut off. Oh wait! Heres the rest of the review!

_Darn! my review got entered b4 i could finish anyway i have pic of kowalski sneaking jiggles into his lab while u r asleep and OMG U CAN SEE PRIVATE SUCKING HIS FLIPPER AWWW AND ALSO EWWW do u not know how to lead a strong team skipper huh?huh?HUH? do ya? do ya? DO YOU!_

Skipper: I know how to lead a strong team! Its just that the team doesn't always listen back. KOWALSKI! GIVE ME YOUR JIGGLES!

Kowalski: (holds up jelly) Here ya go!

Skipper: Hey! This isn't Jiggles! Its just jelly!

Kowalski: No it isn't. Its Jiggles! . _ .'

Skipper: Okay then.

Private: (worried face) What about me?

Skipper: Oh GEEZ! Private! Everyone already knows that you suck your flipper, I mean COME ON!

Private:

_AND zim i have found out thro the cameras i had installed in ur home that tak is breaking in and stealin all ur stuff do u want me to go stop her? *holds up blowtorch eagerly*_

Zim: Tak? I WILL DESTROY HER! And yes, you may help out! I can always use some!

_and rico i feel bad no one asks u anything!so how much stuff can u swallow without getting like hospitalized?_

Rico: Hablablat blaaahh! Urp blahoooog. (Translation: A LOT OF STUFF. Rico hasn't figured out how much he can swallow, but he will probably find out sooner or later. Hes never been hospitalized, so he wouldn't know.)

_annd mort!ur sooooooo cuuuuteee i wuv u ok byeaz!love to u all except julien blowhole and fred XD_

Mort: HIA!

Julian: HEY! THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR KING!

Mort: Sorry.

Julian: Not you, YOU IDIOT!

Mort: Okey dokey. O.O (big bulgy eyes)

Zim: Next up is …uh… Mutated-ducks-rule. Nice name!

_LOL, I love your questionare!_

Zim: Thank you. I always love to take my pride in all of my stuff by carefully observing and-

Gir: No you don't…

Zim: SILENCE!__

Gir:Pomagranite!

Gir: YUSH! POMAGRANITE! GIMME!__

Er, right. Dr. Blowhole, did you make your mechanical eye yourself? If so, why the color red, it's so clashy!

Blowhole: No. I had the lobsters make it for me. (tells this to random lobster) SEE! I TOLD YOU IT CLASHED!

Random Lobster: Sorry boss-OW! (banged on head by Blowhole)__

Kowalski, what is your honest opinion for the couple Koris?

Kowalski: You mean me and Doris? Me thinks I like it VERY MUCH.__

Skipper, what do you think of that pink penguin robot toy, it creeps me out! CREEPS ME OUT!

Skipper: Don't feel bad. It creeps me out too.__

Well, thats all I can think of at the moment, bye!

Zim: Hey! Look! We've just landed! And in the knick of time too! We're all out of reviews!

Everyone: Hurray!

Zim: Now Think fast fans! The next animal up is going to be Kitka! ASK AWAY!

Kitka: Hi.

Zim: AND I AM NOT MEAN! SO DON'T SAY THAT IN REVIEWS!

POM fan #1: Yes you are!

Zim: NO IM NOT! (bangs rolling pin on Pomfan#1s head) Oh wait. That contradicted me… oh well. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


	9. Episode 8: Kitka or kitkat as some say

Penguins of Madagascar Questionnaire!

Kitkas Chapter

Zim: Hello. Im unusually not late! HAPPY DAY FOR YOU GUYS! Also, this comment is a little late, but HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

Fans: YAAAYY!

Kowalski: I want candy!

Private: That was silly and unexpected.

Zim: ANYHOW, we are coming to the first episode at our very own studio!

Maurice: ...yay?

Gir: Yush. YAY!

Zim: Now here we are at the studio! AND ITS KITKAS EPISODE!

Kitka: Hey everyone.

Skipper: (blush)

Zim: How can he blush through all of those feathers? Oh well. The sooner we start, the sooner we end. I think that Kitka is making the lemurs nervous.

Kitka: (is caught licking Mort again) uh...

Mort: heehee!

Zim: Okay. Lets get started. Kitka. Take a seat.

Kitka: Fine. (sits)

Zim: We have many questions for you. But our first couple are from soniccrazychic96... who actually didnt ask you any... oh well.:

_YAYZ I CAN HELP DESTROY TAK!WOOHOOO ok now questions_

Zim: Sounds like my kind of fan.

_*narrows eyes at him* you lied to skipper shame shame quick question tho which invention was your biggest failure_

Kowalski: Probably the snowcone machine that almost destroyed New York City.

_blowhole would you sing cuz my lil friend here called lestat(not really) thinks you sound EXACTLY like NEAL PATRICK HARRIS and i would be convinced if u would you sing...SO SING_

Dr Blowhole: Uh... okay... la... lala... laaaalaaaaa! LAAAAAAA! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Skipper: Wierdo.

_3. skipper first of all REALLY u would rather be superglued to JULIEN for 24 HOURS ewww i think if i had to i would ram him in2 a wall repeatedly till he promised not 2 talk anywho the question is who do u find more irritating zim(say him and wake up wuth pink feathers) fred or officer x_

Skipper: Yea. Its true. But its not worth the humiliation… besides… no one said that I couldn't hurt him in the process. I find Zim the most annoying.

Zim: FOOL!

Skipper: Wierdo green kid!

Zim: (breathes in about to say something smart) eh- sigh. Cant argue with that.

_4. PoM cast i think that you should meet a lil budddeh oh mine called KEEEFFFF WOOHOOO actually i hate keef but i wanna torture you people that HAVENT met him luckeh people _

Keef: HEY!

Zim: NOOOOOOOO! Hey! I am the host! I can do anything I want to!

(Keef disappears)

Kowalski: Uh… what happened to him?

Zim: Nothing you can prove.

_5. annnnnd i will make tacos and cupcakes and nachos fall from the ceiling with my magic powers BYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UR ALL AWESOME except for a few you know who you are..._

Zim: (nudges Skipper) Psst. She's talking to you.

Skipper: (rolls eyes)

Zim: Ah. A moment of triumph. The next question is from EppogirlXD:

_Okay, Kitka! What flavor is your bubble?_

Kitka: O.o Bubblegum flavor?__

Oh COME ON! SKIPPA AND MARLENE LOVE EACH OTHA! SEE? PICTURES! *shows slideshow of Skilene with music in background*

Skipper: D: (looks at Kitka, then at Marlene, then at the floor)

Marlene: D: (looks at Skipper and then the floor) Darn the fanbase of Skilene!__

Can't stay long gotta go bai!

Zim: Goodbye random fan! Next up is Lemonshark:

_i have a couple of questions for kitka... *holds up a flashlight and points it to her face* WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF 25?_

Kitka: (squints in the light) Uh… (looks both ways) Nothing…

_not talking eh? well we can do this the easy way, or we can do this lucky's way. *points to lucky which is holding a pocket knife, and looking REALLY insane* so what do you say about that, huh?_

Kitka: O.o Uh- I WAS EATING FRED! I ADMIT IT!

Fred: Uh… yea… she didn't like the way I tasted…

_so that's what happend... alright, you're clean. lucky, we don't need you to do that anymore. *silence* lucky? *looks around, to find lucky staring at rico dreamily, facepalms* _

Rico: (stares dreamily back) (pukes up a radio and puts on romantic music)

Everyone else: O.o (scared of Lucky)

_well, that's question one, gone. two, do you still like skipper? *grabs her shoulders* because i wanna find out, if you do, i'm going to have to throw you into the shark pit... _

Kitka: … (blushes) a little bit, maybe…

_as i'm a skilene fan, a BIG one of course. *turns to skipper and marlene* DON'T JUDGE ME! ALRIGHT! *lets go of kitka, coughs* ahem. sorry about that... and this brings us to question three, what's your biggest fear? not that i'm going to use it against you or anything... *laughs nervously* _

Kitka: I don't have one

Skipper: I disagree. (holds up a snake)

Kitka: AAUUUGH!- uh- Im not afraid. (puffs her chest out to make herself seem more sure)

_well, question four, when and why did you eat fred? i mean, he's kinda thin and boney if you ask me. why not eat that delicious otter, antonio? he's bigger, and more juicy! i mean, he's so tasty, with BBQ sauce... *mouth starts to water* and roasting him, while hearing him scream his last screams of terror... *shakes my head* alright, i'm back. _

Skipper: Antonio? Why not go for Maurice! Hes got much more meat!

Maurice: NOT. HELPING.

Kitka: Good point. Im going for a bigger meal.

Maurice: AAAUUUGGGHHH!

Kitka: Maybe fried chicken. What do you think, Skipper?

Skipper: I only eat fish and popcorn and stuff.

Kitka: Oh yea. Hey! Fried fish!

Skipper: …okay. Sounds good.

_so we're here with the last question... if you were a human, what will you do? _

Kitka: I would join the military.

_ok, that's all i have now, and i know a few people that's fangirls/boys of the penguins, which includes private's fan, who private is a dear to her. i shall not mention their identities, as they might kill me! abby is also my OC, so that's like something...like mentioning her. abby: *comes in* you called me? me: not really abby, just mentioned the human of you, questioning the falcon, nothing new. abby: right, and lucky staring at rico... me: you know her... intrest in him. lucky: you don't need to tell them! let them figure it out! me: never! *runs away laughing manically* abby/lucky:time to get her back. *runs after me*_

Rico: (wipes tear from his face) Bye. Sniff.

Skipper: I liked this fan. Sounds like my kind of using actions instead of words. I would kill for someone like that Lucky.

Zim: …all weirdness aside, our next question is from PipapinkgirlXD:

_Wowzos! That was a long chappie! Anywhos, I think that last time you knew me as PipapinkfangirlJrXPXPXP but now it is simply... KUKIPYE!Anwayz, on with the questions!_

_1. Kitka, what did you like about Skipper?_

Kitka: We were interested in the same things… and he was handsome…

Skipper: What? I'm not handsome now?

Kitka: Hey! I'M not the one who broke up with me.

_2. Why did you regurgitate Fred? You could have digested him you know._

_Well, that's all for now! BBBBYYYYEEEE!_

Kitka: He doesn't taste very good. Eaugh. I will never try eating him again… even though… he looks so tasty and delicious and- (attempts to eat Fred again but then spits him out) Bleck!

Fred: O.O

Zim: … Next up is POMrocksgirl07:

_Okay here are my questions for Kitka:_

WHY THE HECK DID YOU TRY TO FLY TO SAVE THAT IDIOT JULIEN?

Kitka: …uh… Because it seemed like Skipper was fond of him.

Skipper: I am not friends with that ring-tailed FREAK!__

Why did you lick Mort? That was disgusting!

Kitka: He had barbeque sauce on him and it looked delicious… Mmm.- But not anymore!__

Did you get mad at Julien when he tricked you?

Kitka: Yes. It made me want to rethink saving him.__

Yeah, I'm done...

P.S. Private, you have more that 22 fans, I'm a fan of you, and I'm pretty sure there are a bunch more on ! 

Private: O.O serious? YOU'RE SERIOUS? Would you excuse me for a moment? (walks out of room for a second) YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (walks back onstage again) Ehem. (sits)

Everyone: …O.o__

P.S.S. Zim, 3 pianos, woohoo! Do it again!

Zim: They like that? That's good. HERE IT COMES! (pulls random rope)

Julian: Eh… (puts mort over his head like a mini umbrella but the 3 pianos squish them anyway)

Mort: YAY! IM THE KINGS PERSONAL UMBRELLA!

Zim: Next up is BeyondMidnight:

_Well hello PoM animalz (jup that's a Z!)_

You know Zim, the first time I saw you on te TV you scared the crud out of me. I was afraid to watch the show for a month. Darn you...

Zim: Yes. I have a tendency to do that sometimes. :D

BeyondMidnight: Yea. You freak me out!__

Darn when will Private be up! He's my absolute favorite...

Private: YAAAAAAAAAAY! I LIKE YOU PEOPLE!__

Anyway, for Kitka:

1.) Was Fred tasty? *drool*

Kitka: No. He tasted like hair and fuzz! I mean… that's what all of my meals taste like… but this was worse…__

2.) Were you upset when Skipper broke up with you? If yes, do you want to get revenge?

Kitka: Yes… but I don't want revenge… Im trying to get back with him… a little bit…

Skipper: SAY WHAT?

Kitka: I said that I was over you.__

3.) You know, people say I'm like a cat sometimes... and cats eat birds don't they? Are you afraid of me now?

Kitka: O.o uh… a little bit…__

That's it.

Love the show by the way!

Zim: Thank you for your comments! Now… next up is Eternally Ebony:

_Hey guys! Marlene, sorry for stealing your line. (Sips soda)_

For Kitka:

1) How long have you been in NY?

Kitka: A very long time. I was born here.__

2) What is your opinion on rabid fangirls?

Kitka: They are NUTS!

Skilene fans: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Kitka: Youre nuts!

Skilene fans: AUGH (jump on kitka!) YOU WILL PAY FOR BEING WITH SKIPPER!__

3) If you had the choice, would you wanna eat this peanut butter cookie (Holds up cookie) or this corndog? (Holds up corndog) Losing item goes to the rabid fangirls.

Kitka: I like meat better… Give me that corndog!

(gives her corndog)

Kitka: MMMMM.

Rabid Fans: (eat cookie)

1 rabid fan: OH NO! IM ALLERGIC TO PEANUTBUTTER! NOOOO!

Kitka: Hahaha!__

Umm... why am I still here? I'm gonna get a pizza. Maybe bring back a slice for Zim. Later.

Zim: I ENJOY PIZZA- except it cant have cheese, sauce or any meat of anytype, cause Im allergic… Next up is Mobygirl21:

_OK, Kowalski, you didn't answer me. Will you please go on a date with me. I know what the date could be! We watch the acted version of Peter Pan(NOT the play or cartoon vesions) Then My Girl, then My Girl 2. I love all those movies! I have DVD copies of all of them! Then afterward, we could go to the community pool in my neigborhood, and it also has a building that it's like a resteraunt with an outdoor pool and we could get cokes there, then when we're done swimming, we can have dinner together(or lnch, depending on the time) then for dessert, we can each have a Hershey's chocolate bar! You could have milck chocolate, chocolate with almonds, or dark chocolate, but I'd have milk chocolate. I don't like any other type of chocolate. _

Kowalski: I could go on a date with you, but it would mean that you might have to deal with some of my fans… (points to the side)

Giant Muscley Kowalski Fan #1: YOU GOTTA THING FOR MAH MAN?

Kowalski: O.o

Mobygirl21: Uh- We'll discuss this later when you don't have your… big… muscle fan with you… kay?

_Ok, Kitka, if Blowhole asked you out wouldyou say yes?_

Kitka: Maybe. I AM single at the moment THANKS TO SKIPPER!

_And, Blowhole, would you say yes if she asked you?_

Blowhole: Maybe… I could use her to make Skipper jealous and GET MY NEW REVENGE!

_Wait... I think I just created a pairing! OMG! That gives me a story idea! OK, I'll try not to kill myself. I'm pretty sure it was just a phase. I sure hope so..._

Zim: That's good! Next up is Blazenutmeg:

_KITKA? KITKA? KITKA? REALLY? KITKA?_

Zim: …uh yes. Kitka__

KITKA!

Zim: THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!__

Kitka, you are...TEH BOMB.

Kitka: Well, thank you.__

I love you! You are sooooo cool.

Kitka: Thanks!__

BTW, I've cut back on the cappuchinoes. (Considering I can't access them anymore...)So I'm a lot calmer today.

Zim: HORRAAAYYY!

Skipper: (slaps Zim)

Zim: What the-OW! HEY!

_BTW Kowalski, I'm still a fairy. I should zap you with my epicness, but of course then Panda Cat Blaze would kill me and fry my remains...so sorry, no killing you today. I could zap something else, for you, though...any preferences?_

Kowalski: I never thought I would say this, but THANK GOD FOR RABID FANS!__

OK, Kitka! You're epicness!

Kitka: I love it!__

So...why did you eat Fred?

Kitka: He looked tasty at the time! But now I realize that hes really gross!__

Have you ever considered asking Skipper to date you again?

Kitka: Of course. He broke up with me, not the other way around.__

What was with that dude falcon? Did you two ever hook up?

Kitka: Nope. I had no idea who he was.__

So, did you realize that when Skipper nosed you that fish, (Which was extremely adorable on Skipper's part...you make a fabulous boyfriend, Skipper!) he totally stole a scene from Lady and the Tramp? Epic Win.

Kitka: Wow. I didn't realize that! That was sorta cute on his part.__

Do you like living on top of that huge building? You should try relocating to Chicago. The Sears Tower is the tallest building in the US, you know.

Kitka: I actually like where I am. I think New York is more comfortable than Windy Chicago.__

So...since I don't know all that much about you, that's about it...well, enjoy. I LIVE for people like yah..(Or birds...XD)

Kitka: I like this fan the best! (points at Blazenutmeg)__

Well, Private...I love you so much I think I count for at least ten fans. You're awesome! Has it ever occured to you that you are like the most reasonable penguin?

OK So that's like all I got. Love this! And Zim, I have had a change of a opinion, I don't hate you anymore. Or do I? (...evil smile)

Byez! BTW I love Denmark, Skipper! Luv teh mermaid statue!

~Nuteg

Skipper: That's another point for moi!

Zim: That's right… Next up is Mutated-ducks-rule I LOVE THAT PENNAME SO MUCH ehem…:

_(pants)_

Sorry people, I'm being chased by beavers, they got really mad at me when I asked 'Is one of your names Justin Beaver?' but I'm safe at the moment.

Beavers: (looking in through the studio window shaking their fists at Mutated-ducks-rule)__

Kitka, are you aware that your name sounds like the candy 'kitkats'? Do you like kitkats, I do!

Kitka: Ive been told many times…

Beavers: (crack the window with their giant teeth)__

(randomly gets tackeled by Justin Beiber fans and beavers)

Mutated-ducks-rule: See ya next time! Ow! Hey! STOP BITING!

Random cute little beaver: (in giant evil voice) SILENCE MORTAL!

Everyone: O.o__

Zim: Justin Beiber beaver fans? How ironic. Next is From-darkeness-and-light She hasn't been helping me take over the world or anything… heheh…

_Well, well, well, looks like Kitka's next! This should be interesting, aye? _

Kitka: Since the first 2 second of this thing it has been. DARN THE SKILENE FANS!__

Also *Reads last chapter* I want to apologize to Marlene. I won't ask any more questions about Skilene, Marksi, or anything else. Maybe Antonio or something, though I don't root for the couple. But, eh. Your choice. ^^ MUWAHAH! I shall do Doris questions if she'e ever up. XD

Doris: Yay!

Zim: If she ever appears in an episode, I will put her in… but I have no idea what she acts like.

Doris: Um- Im right her-

Zim: SILENCE MORTAL!__

*Blinks* Wow, I didn't expect Blowhole and Skipper to fight over my comment on Blowhole. XD It was funny! Though, hope both of you are okay. 

Skipper: Im fine. I don't know about fishboy over there…

Blowhole: …My aching fins…__

And, awww, Private! You seem to have a lot more fans than you expected! 

Private: Recently, Ive counted and I have 28 fans! And more on ! IF ONLY WE HAD A COMPUTER! (looks at Zim)

Zim: Woah! Hey! Nobodys touching MY computer!__

Also, I've noticed *Sighs* Well, I do feel bad for Julien in this game. So...*Kisses Julien, then pulls away* Be thankful that I'm a fan to you too!

Julian: I got all the ladies after me! (calls up to the sky) YOU HEAR THAT, MOM? YOU WERE WRONG!

Maurice: …Your moms not dead.

Julian: Yes… but I don't have a cellphone…__

Now, FINALLY! We get to the questions for Kitka. ^^

Kitka, do you wish you were a penguin so you can be with Skipper again?

Kitka: Maybe a little bit. Like I said, he broke up with me… I would have liked to stay with him.

Zim: Aw… that's sweet… NEXT QUESTION!__

What's you darkest secret?

Kitka: I don't have one… (looks to both sides)__

What made you like Skipper?

Kitka: His love of the military. He was sweet and handsome…

Skilene fan#25: GRRRRR.

Kitka: uh-__

Do you wish to get back with Skipper? XD

Kitka: Maybe a little…__

You have any family members?

Kitka: Not that I know of at the moment.__

Did you know that male falcon that attacked Julien?

Kitka: Of course not. That would be silly. (looks around uneasily) heh heh.__

Are you a spy? (Wouldn't that be a twist? XD)

Skipper: Yes… she does seem like she would be… TALK MISTER! (shines light in her face)

Kitka: No. And IM A GIRL!

Skipper: …__

Where were you originally born?

Kitka: New York city on a really tall building.__

Do you hate these questions? XD

Kitka: Nah. I actually like them! -sorta… Its horrible with these skilene fans…

Skilene fans: (look really evil towards her) We will DESTROY you.

Zim: Destroying humans? Sounds like my kind of fans.__

Well, that's about Kitka! Thanks for answering. ^^ (If you did).

ALSO! I have one more comment. I was thinking of doing a story of a crossover of Invader Zim and Penguins of Madagascar. You think I should? And, if you what me to show you the idea I can sent it to you through a PM. And, you can have the idea if you really want it. That's all. ^^

Zim: That's an amazing idea. I sent you the Message already! See? Im being nice!

Skipper: Yea… and its creeping me out a little…__

Love everything so far, guys! :D

Great job! Keep it up! Kudos! Peace out! XD

Zim: PIECES TO YOU TOO!

Skipper: You have no idea what that means… right?

Zim: Nope! NEXT QUESTION IS FROM IMMORTALDARKPASSION:

_Lol,I love this thing!Kitka, why did you eat poor Fred?_

Kitka: BECAUSE HE LOOKED SO DELICIOUS!

_And did you know that other guy?Was it a jealous ex-boyfriend or something?_

Kitka: Nope. I had no idea who he was. He was probably just a falcon looking for food.

_Oh,and don't worry,Marlene and Skipper, I don't support I do have to say I support Skivate and !And Juilene in Skorca, Skipper yells out Private's name,and 'Noooooooo' in anguish when he thought Private was gone forever. _

Skipper: Oh man. Now we have ANOTHER pairing to worry about?

Private: Oh no. This is suddenly very awkward.

_Zim, I haven't been able to see your show,but I would very much like too(stupid cable)_

Zim: See? My shows popular!

POM fan #1: SHUT UP!

Zim: Wow. Your even meaner then me…

_Private,never feel left out,cause you're the only cute penguin I ever loved!_

Private: YAY! …I decided to stop counting after 40. I went on !

_Kowalski, you may be loved by random fangirls now, but watch your back!Some of them might be crazy stalkers._

Kowalski: I noticed… (glances at some rabid Kowalski fans) *wispers* We best not make them angry…

_Skipper,you don't have a flat head,that's normal in macho man leaders._

Skipper: (points at Julian) HA!

_Yo,Rico,my man!I would give your crazy self a hug if I didn't know about your crazy mush sensitivity._

Rico: Booyah!

_Zim, I don't know much about you, but I'm sure your an awesome luck slaving man kind!_

Zim (stares at POM fan #1) EHEM. AWESOME VILLAIN? HUH? HUH? HUUUH?

POM fan #1: (rolls eyes)

_Marlene,get with Julian because there is no guitar playing otter out there for highness, you need a prince to take the throne someday, so why not get with your girl,Marlene,eh?Mort and Maurice... Yeah whatever with you can't wait for more!_

Marlene: …I don't know… I'm still hoping for that guitar playing otter. Im hoping that someday he will come! :1

Julian: Hey… I tried.__

Cookies for everyone!

Kristina

Zim: Hey! Cookies! Wait- These don't contain water, right? Because Im allergic to that too…. Anyhow, next questions are from Umbra the Hedgehog:

_Here I am again. Since our quest to save the multiverse is still stuck in limbo at the time of this comment, I have some more time to ask some stuff._

Private: HOORAY! Sonic stuff!__

To answer Kowalski's question: Actually, yeah. I personally know a duck named Tanya, who's an absolute tech wizard and has one heck of a swift brain. And I hear she actually knows how to set the timer on a VCR, which is supposed to be REALLY hard. Once you get used to her speech impediments and her fourth wall breaking, she's a load of fun to be around.

Kowalski: I'M HAVING LADY TROUBLES!__

Then there's Tails, one of my best friends. He's pretty much the same, minus the speech quirks and the fourth wall jokes.

Kowalski: Oh yes. I know him. He can fly with his tail! MAN! I WISH I COULD DO THAT! … (lightbulb pops up above his head) Lightbulb!__

Oh, and there's also this Ozymandias guy, from Watchmen, who they say is "the smartest man on Earth". Maybe you should talk to 'em.

Kowalski: He may be the smartest MAN on earth. But Im the smartest LIVING CREATURE on earth.__

Now, back to business...

-Kitka, can I interest you in a different diet? There's this spot near the Chrysler Building which I hear is giving away free worms and popcorn. Maybe this could put an end to your need to eat roadkill.

Kitka: Sounds tasty!__

-If you do know that other falcon, do you know if he can talk?

Kitka: He probably could. Just like the rest of us, but he didn't. Maybe he was a mute.__

-Aside from Skipper, what do you think of everyone in the room?

Skipper: I would never let my guard down for any of them. They are all enemies in my eyes. For Private? Not so much.

Private: (hugs chameleons)__

And, just to end this, I got a favor to ask of you, Private. Can you go to that box where you found Fred the other day? 

Private: Okay! (looks behind box) …nothing behind it!

_I hear this Antonio guy lives right behind it._

Marlene: Oh great. Another desperate squirrel…

Fans: (trying to tell her that Antonio is not a squirrel but its too muffled)

_Oh, and can you give Marlene a hug for me? Last chapter's reaction was not what I was going for, and I think she needs some love._

Private: Aw… Okeys! (gives Marlene a hug)

Marlene: Ease up on the hugs, Private… That's all we need. ANOTHER pairing.__

And that's about it. Until next time, have a cool day!

Zim: Well, Im having a very cool day today. It SNOWED ALL OVER ME! Brrrr. Next up is Sierra the Penguin:

_Hello everyone, again!_

*waves to Skipper*

Ok, first I'd just like to say, WOW I can't believe Kowalski has SO MANY fangirls! Ahhhh! 

Kowalski: Right you are.__

..First question for Kitka, uhh... *distracted by a military plane flying overhead* 

Kitka: (is also distracted)__

Awahh! Sorry, lemme try that again. Kitka, would you rather have a second chance with Skipper or devour King Julien? 

Kitka: Devour the monkey!

Julian: Eh…I am a lemur.

Skipper: How touching. (sarcastic)__

Hmm hmm, that's all I got.

*glances at Zim nervously* I-I'm not helping him take over the world! NOT ME, NO WAY!

*runs out of the room*

Zim: Yep. That's my human slave- EH I MEAN- my-uh… friend! (smiles)

Sierra the Penguin: (winks at Zim and Zim winks back)

Zim: Next up is Nala the Lioness:

_Lol, great questionare, Zim! XD_

_this is fun to read in the math hour XDD _

Zim: Thanks… I think… although isn't everything fun during math hour?__

anyway

Hello Kitkat^^ .. erm Kitka* xD"

Kitka: Hello- wait a second- HEY!__

Lol, I always say Kitkat insted of Kitka... well, I really tought your name was KITKAT when i first heard it xD Loool

Kitka: Oh… I like that snack though… it's a lot sweeter than that stupid squirrel Fred.__

so, the questions!

1) Where's your home?

Kitka: On top of some building in NYC__

2) Did you know that some Skilene fans hate you because you were with Skipper? Yeah, most of my friends are haters of yours, and they are crazy Skilene fans o,o

I'm not one of them XD You're one of my favourite characters! :3 aaand I support Julene! XD

Kitka: That's great! But I really want to eat Julian. I can't help it!__

3) Eat Mort? Pleaaasee?

Kitka: I wish I could… but Im still interested in Skipper, and he would NEVER take me back if I did that.__

4) Do you like muffins?

Kitka: A little.__

5) Did you ate any other animal from the park? (others than Fred) Hmmmm?

Kitka: Of course not. I usually feed on roadkill. But I was particularly hungry that day…__

6) ...I forgot lol.

Eh, okay then... I'll go now.

But before that, *goes to Hans* I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME! XD *hugs him*

Hans: eh?__

Okay, bye xD and do Hans next! X3

Zim: I would… but Im giving you all a late holiday present and saying that Private is up next! ASK AWAY AND WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! BYE!


	10. Episode 9: Private the cutest penguin :3

PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR QUESTIONNAIRE!

Privates Chappy

Private: Hooray! I like this!

Zim: Okay. Yes. Everyone loves the spotlight. Thats why Im the host! Anyhow, second time in the studio... blahblahblah... oh! One more thing. If you want to ask past characters on the show questions, you are aloud, but dont ask any future characters questions... BECAUSE ITS NOT THERE TURN YET!

Julian: Dang.

Zim: Anyhow... QUESTION TIME! Our first question comes from Mobygirl1:

_OMG, THIS WAS SO FUNNY! I've been in a virtual argument witha few of my now ex-friends on facebook, and this really brightened my day! Also, Blowhole, I'm no longer a hater of yours._

Blowhole: BOOYAH!

_I'm acctually deciding if I should be a fangirl of you, Kowalski, or both. You're both super smart, but Kowalski's voice is manlier(no offence), but your skin is so pleasent to the touch, and I know, because over Thanksgiving break, I went on a cruise with my mom, and we went to Mexico, and I got to ride on a dolphin! I plan on editing it to look like I'm riding on you, but no promises. But, that would be so awesome if I did! I also got to shake hands with a dolphin, and hug one! It was so much fun! Then, we ate real Mexican food, and it was so delicious! OK, enough of my rambling._

Blowhole: Sounds fun! But I PLAN TO DESTROY MANKIND!

Zim: Up top! (they high five... high 3... high flipper each other.

_Private, Marlene, you do realise that you didn't just create that pairing, right? Cuz, I've already read stories about Prillene. OK, Private, if you could choose, would you date Carrie Underwood or Taylor Swift?_

Private: Hmmm... Thats a tough one... They are both beautiful and famous... Taylor Swift!

Skipper: ...why?

Private: I dont know... I just thought of her name first. I dont know. *shrugs* They are both GREAT!

_Well, I'm braindead other than that because it's so late for me, so good night, everyone! I'm going to bed as soon as I check my messages._

Private: Goodnight!

Zim: ...(is seen scratching leg and staring into space) huh? (regains train of thought) oh uh... Next questions are from Mutated-ducks-rule:

_( in a body cast)_

_Those beavers scare me..._

Zim: You have every right to be afraid. (shivers)

_Private. I know you are the softest so who would win, you or a giant marshmellow?_

Private: I dont know... me?

Kowalski: (touches a marshmallow and then Private) oh! Private! Science hasnt failed me yet!

Skipper: what does feeling a marshmallow and private and then comparing the softness have to do with science?

Kowalski: ...I have no clue... BUT I WILL FIND OUT!

_And I dare you to have a staring contest with Larry the llama_

Private: okay! ...wait! whos Larry the llama?

Julian: A llama thats named Larry. DUH!

Private: Okay! (looks at Larry but blinks within 5 seconds) Congradulations Larry!

Larry the llama: Meh. (he flies away)

Skipper: ...hm... didnt see that coming...

_AND I dare you to give Gir a pet piggy!_

Private: OKAY! (gives GIR a pet piggy)

Gir: (sniffs and starts tearing) You... you are the best person EVAH!

_BYES! _

_P.S. I saw a rabid squirrel!_

Gir: OH! TELL HIM I KNOWS HIS FRIEND!

Zim: ...uh... yea... Let us proceed to the next question! This ones from Beyond Midnight:

_Zim, you rock!_

_YAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! It's Private's chapter *runs up to Private and hugs him tight* You're awesome. Although I said people see me like a cat,_

Private: WHAT?

_I won't eat you so don't be afraid. You're way too cute._

Private: whew...

_I might eat Skipper though._

Skipper: WHAT?

_On to the questions:_

_1.) Please say hi to me? :D:D:D_

Private: Okay! Hello!

_2.) That was epic, so you and that armadillo have a history, right? Was it a romantic history... sometimes?_

Private: ...O.o Nope. I dont really think I'd ever do anything like that.

_3.) As Private-fan I must also say I'm a Skivate (or Pripper) fan... and in a story of mine, you two were in a relationship. Private could you EVER think of Skipper in a more romantic way?_

Private: No, not really. Hes a great leader, but Im not gay.

Skipper: Niether am I!

_4.) What do you think of Skilene?_

Private: It sure beats Pripper! XD (starts laughing)

_5.) I once saw a drawing of you and that armadillo and he was almost raping you *shivers* poor you. Well this wasn't exactly a question... but anyway, still love you!_

Private: Youre nice! I like you!

Skipper: ...you like everyone.

Private: ...i know... but still!

_6.) What do you think would make us fangirls scream? (as in joy not as in fear, for fear I'll ask zim -.-")_

Zim: HEY!

Private: If I were to hug you? (hugs random fan)

Random Private fan: SQUEEEEEE! HE HUGGEED ME! I WILL NEVER TAKE A SHOWER EVAH AGAIN!

Private: Hey! It worked!

_That's it! But I'll be back. Skipper, you still have a chance to be on the menu ;-)_

Skipper: (shivers)

Zim: Alright. Lets get on with our next couple of questions from Fox Tamer 113:

_'ello!_

_Private: I heard a rumor theat you came from London, is it true? ^_^_

Private: Yes... well I wasnt born there... I just spent a lot of time and i guess got my accent from there. Teehee. :D

_How old are you? (sorry I forgot... *_*)_

Private: A couple of years like 5. But thats pretty old for a penguin. Its not like a persons age.

Skipper: Privates considered a young adult, right?

Private: Right! IM MATURE! (falls over randomly) OW! I stubbed my toe!

_Why do you like winkies very much? (I like them too.)_

Private: Theyre tasty and yummy and I can eat them all day long! Except I got banned from them after the Scorca incident so I have to hide them under my pillow.

Skipper: What was that Private?

Mort: He said- (private covers Morts mouth)

Private: Nothing sir!

_What do you think of everybody there? (one by one, 'kay? ^_^)_

Private: Aw man! one by one? Okay. Skippers nice, Kowalskis Nice, Ricos nice, Marlenes nice-

Zim: uh... Cant you use different words?

Private: I just think everyone in the zoo's nice!

Zim: Fine...

_Can you read?_

Private: Nope. Thats why my friend Zim is reading me the questions!

Zim: See? Im a friend to some of the characters!

Skipper: If you count Private as "some of the characters" i guess so... even though Private likes everyone.

Zim: Whatever. He still likes me. We're friends. HM?

_Why do you like to take care of baby animals? (a.k.a Eggy)_

Private: Because they're cute and helpless and they need a caring animal to help. :3

_What were you thinking when Kowalski introduced 'Jiggles'?_

Private: I thought he was cute at first, but then when he destroyed a lot of stuff, I thought Skippah was right about gettin' rid of him.

_Can I dare you?_

_I dare you to eat 2 truck-load of peanutbutter winkies under 2 minutes. (enjoy!)_

Private: WEEEEEE!

Skipper: :O GASP!

_(P.S: I absolutely LOVE you! ^_^)_

Private: (still eating) I like you too! Thanks for the winkies.

_Skipper: What happened between Denmark and you?_

Skipper: Hans made me the public enemy, then trashed everything and would have kissed my sister if I HAD ONE!

_Name all the enemies you guys have._

SKipper: Everyone except my recruits. A friend is an enemy who hasnt attacked yet.

_When, how, where, and why did you learn those millitary moves?_

Skipper: I caught on from action movies... heh heh.

_Can I dare you? (I promise you will like it.)_

_I dare you to hurt/kill if you want, the Skilene fans! (I absolutely despise them! (Mwahahahaha)(evil smile))_

SKipper: YES! (hits ricos belly which shoots out TNT at the fans)

Fans: DYNOMITE! (throw it out the window at the random beavers that trashed Mutated-ducks-rule)

Beavers: What the- (BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!)

_(P.S: You my friend, is the most macho-macho guy on earth!)_

SKipper: Thank you. Its nice to know that someone appreciates my hard work.

_I'm all out of questions sooo... I'll just list my favorite characters here, in order!_

Zim: (:B) D'okay.

_1. Private_

_2. Skipper_

_3. Kowalski_

_4. Rico_

_5. Julien_

_6. Maurice_

_7. Mort_

_8. Kitka_

_9. Mason_

_10. Phil_

_11. Joey_

_12. Burt the elephant_

_13. Dr. Blowhole_

_14. Buck Rockgut_

_15. Marlene_

_16. Antonio (P.S: Antonio is a Spanish Guitar playing otter)_

_17. Savio the snake_

_18. Burney the poisonous tree frog_

_19. The Red Squirrel_

_20. Hans the Puffin_

Zim: That was a long list... anyhow... NEXT QUESTIONS! From LemonShark who is currently helping me destroy the Earth:

_private! one of my favourite characters, and my friend's number one. ok, to the questions. how did you meet the team?_

Private: We were all just put in the same zoo together. :)

_how old were you when you joined the team? _

Private: The day I met them when we were put in the same habitats.

_why do you like peanut butter winkies? _

Private: Because theyre magic flavors all packed up in one little snack that dances across the tastebuds!

Skipper: ... uh... *facepalm*

_if you were trapped in a room that has no doors or windows, with nothing but a match box with matches, what would you do? i ran out of questions now, so bye everyone!_

Private: I would sit in the room and do nothing. Matches are dangerous and could light fires!

Skipper: *facepalm... again*

Zim: Next questions are from EppogirlXD:

_Yo Private! Happy birthday!_

Private: its my birthday?

Eppogirl: ...no... but still!

_This truth (or dare) is the only one that should stay on PoM fanfiction! _

_Private: since when will you lose your innocence?_

Private: I dunno. (a little scared) Im sorta hoping nevah.

_Also, when did you die?_

Private: (full blown scared) I dunno! (starts shaking a little) I'm scared now.

Marlene: (hugs Private) Its okay. It was just a question!

Zim: riiiight. Next question comes to us from Liripoop:

_AHH. i can't believe i haven't been keeping up with this questionnaire, & i missed a really good opportunity to ask some characters some really BOSS questions... oh well. :'[_

_Priiiiivaaaate~_

_firstly & honestly, i didn't really like you too much.. but you & that freaking British accent has changed my mind. so justs where did you acquire that British accent, hmm?_

Private: BRITAIN!

Skipper: I bet you werent expecting that... hmmm?

_secondly, what ever happened to that reindeer, Cupid? have you been keeping in contact with her ..~secretly~?_

Private: uhhh... (looks around really suspictiously) noooo...

Cupid: (in the croud blushes)

Zim: blah blah love. And YES. Cupid will get her own episode soon.

_thirdly, who do you look up to most in the team & why?_

Private: Skippah because he's the leader.

_fourthly, we know you can take down a Skorca, but can you take down ... A SKY-LEOPARD SEAL!_

Private: ...hmmm... probably not. Those are even worse!

_MUSIC TIME!_

_Private, Private, Private of the Penguins, cute as he can be~ aaaahhhh, look out for that- BADGER! RUNFJKLSFHUNFJKSDMFS_

Private: Badger? WHERE? (hides in bush like he did in that episode badger pride)

_ALSO, HEY ZIM. when is Julien going to get his turn. i have so many fan-freaking-tastical questions to ask him. SO. MANY. QUESTIONS. i must bombard him with the love & attention, because for some reason, he doesn't get any in these chapters! :[ i also think he needs a hug. i got hugs if you need 'em, King Julien~ :D_

Zim: Dont worry. He shall have his turn.

Julian: I have many more fans than this, right? I should get more lines in this show!

Zim: QUIET!

Julian: okay.

Zim: Good. Now... next questions are from some person who didnt leave there name...

_HI!_

_(random hug)_

Private: (giggles)

_Okay, I've got a few questions for you~!_

_1) What do you believe is your greatest achievement?_

Private: Eating that whole box of peanut buttah winkies in that one night.

Skipper: you mean... beating that armadillo dude at minigolf was less important than that?

Private: Sure.

_2) What is your personal opionion of the person to your left?_

Private: (looks to left and its Rico) Um... crazy and insane, but hes my friend. :D

_and 3) Do you hate Mary-Sues too?_

Private: I dun have a problem with them unless they are scary monsters that want to get me. (shivers)

_That's all for now! Happy late non-specific holiday!_

Everyone: THANK YOOOU!

Zim: Okay. Onto the next questions! This one comes from OrangeSugar:

_I'm loving this story so much! ^_^_

Zim: Why thankyou. Its nice that all Penguins of Madagascar Fans dont hate me.

_And now:_

_Private, seriously is that British accent real or fake? _

Private: No seriously! Its real! I promise!

_and I'd like you all to meet my insane buddies, the Warner brothers Yakko and Wakko with their sister Dot! From Animaniacs!_

_*The Warners come bouncing in while saying the usual "Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!"_

_Have fun with the Warners.. They're a bit crazy._

Private: (starts bouncing too) WEEEE- I mean. BOINGYBOINGYBOINGYBOING!

Zim: *facepalms* anyhow... NEXT QUESTION PERSON! AnnaConda 1209:

_I love dis! Zim, you're so mean to Julien!_

Zim: I have every right to do that!

Julian: (sticks out toungue at Zim)

_Although he kind of deserves it._

Zim: Exactly!

Julian: HEY!

_I love you most Private! Then comes Kowalski! _

Kowalski: Thank yah.

_Anyway, I need to ask Blowhole, how do you get the lobsters to work for you? Why don't they rise up against you? If they do, I'll rip them to shreds! _

Blowhole: I dont know... I guess because I got them jobs and pay them money? :]

_Private, why do you like winkies? Describe it to me by eating this winkie. *Tosses winkie*_

Private: Like I said. Peanut buttery goodness wrapped up in something and the dancing on the tastebuds!

_Kowalski, you're such a playah! _

Kowalski: Yes. Yes I am.

_Marlene, do you hate Skilene fans? I'm not one. _

Marlene: I dont HATE Skilene fans. I just hate the crazy ones... like that one time... a skilene fan locked us up in a closet and wouldnt let us out untill we kissed... so Skipper called the cops.

_Back to Private. What's up with your accent? I thought you lived in Antarctica. _

Private: I was born in antarctica, transferred to Britain and then transferred to Central Park. :D

_YOU'RE ADORABLE! No, I'm not a crazed fan. Yes you are. No I'm not. Yes. No. Yes! No! YES! NO! I need to shut up. I love you! Bye._

Everyone except Private: O.o

Private: What a nice girl. :)

Zim: Okay then. NEXT! From Darkness and Light:

_Nice chapter! Alright, now to have a whole new set of questions! But, all are going to be for the now famous Private! *fireworks go out*_

Private: Oh! That looks fantastic!

_Okay, okay...Enough of that._

Private: Aw.

_Private, would you ever want love? Or, do you have a love? If you do have a love, who is she?...Or...Is it a he? O.o_

Private: I have a love interest with a reindeer named Cupid. Shes purrty.

Skipper: (slaps him in the back of the head)

Private: Doh!

_What do you think of Skipper?_

Private: Hes nice and stuff.

_What do you think of Kowalski?_

Private: Smart!

_What do you think of Rico?_

Private: INSANE yet... great to hang out with!

_What do you think of Julien?_

Private: ...uh... I ...like his hat?

_What do you think of Marlene?_

Private: Shes nice to be around.

_What do you think of Blowhole?_

Private: EVIL!

_What do you think of Maurice?_

Private: He gets to work with a king! Thats cool

_What do you think of Mort?_

Private: Adorable!

_What do you think of Zim? XD_

Private: Hes... hes... nice?

Zim: AHA!

_What do you think of me?_

Private: Very inquisitive about my friendships, but I really like you!

_Okay, enough of the "what do you think of"s! Now to move onto something else but not something completely different!_

_Do you have any family members?_

Private: Yes. But they live in antarctica. XD

_What's you favorite animal?(Besides penguin)_

Private: Reindeer!

Cupid: *blushes again*

_What do you think of the slashes? Do you strongly dislike them? Hate them? Love them? Like them? Despise them?_

Private: Slashes? I dont know...

_I think that's all the questions for now. Well, I love all of you guys!(friendship way) and I hope you will enjoy the rest of this questionare! Also, Julien...I still wish you luck on those pianos...I would hate it if that happened to me. Anyway! Good luck! And, that goes for everyone in the room!_

_Great job! Keep it up! Kudos! Peace out! XD_

Zim: Oh right! I forgot about the pianos! (drops one on Julian)

Julian: Has anyone seen my very very cracked spine?

Zim: Nope. Lets get on with the questions! This is from the pripper fan: be very afraid:

_Private: _

_1) Would you rather live a beautiful and peaceful life with a beutiful wife, one egg and one one the way, with enogh money for your grandchildren never to worry or continue life as it is AND never get that?_

Private: The first one!

_2) What happened that night whene you where drunk with skipper? *Pripper fan*_

Private: Penguins dont drink alchohol! Im scared! AND SCARRED FOR LIFE!

_3) Do you need Kowalski to make a machine that'll make you remember?_

Private: No. I didnt do anything! (cries) I promise! BELIEVE ME!

_Skipper:_

_1) Do you feel no shame for what you did?_

SKipper: oh, now youre asking me? WHAT DO YOU NOT GET? NOTHING HAPPENED!

_2) Did you tape it?_

Skipper: (facepalm)

_Zim:_

_Your show was the best. Shame it was cancelled._

Zim: Yes. Very much. I know. Sadening. ANYHOW, all wierdness aside... MORE QUESTIONS!

Private: (stops crying immediatly and dances) HOORAY!

Zim: Next questions are from Kukipye:

_Yes, uhhh, since you asked for candy Kowalski, (remember, at the beginning of the chappy), you will get some! *100 pounds of candy starts to fall on Kowalski, and Kowalski's eyes widen with delight, then he gets crushed by the candy*_

Kowalski: WHOOPEEEE!

_A random old lady pops in and says, "Use it wisely," the old lady pops back out._

Julian: ...eh.. was that the old squirrel lady that took away my treasure?

Old lady squirrel: (pops back) yes. (pops away again)

_Weelll, so it's Private now. Let's see, what can I do to tortur- uh, what can i ask him? You realize that in this chappy you will find that you have a LOT more fans than you think. Although, don;t mean to hurt your feelings, I am not one of them. I am a fan of Skipper! _

Private: Thats quite alright! Ive got plenty of fans!

_1. Private uh, where were you hatched? I know that most people would say Britain, but maybe he just grew up with uh, British penguins, and caught on to their British accent. _

Private: I was born in Antarctica, shipped to Britain, and then caught on with the accent, and then shipped to Central Park.

_That's all! Bye!_

Zim: Bye! NEXT QUESTION! From another person who didnt sign their name... this is gettin wierd.\

_1. dose this story count as a crossover? _

Zim: Dont know... oh well.

_, do somthing random._

Private: ...okay... (starts dancing randomly) Tadaaa!

Zim: hm... that was kinda random I guess.

_, Rico, lick justin biver 4._

Rico: Okay! (licks Justin B.)

Justin B: AW MAN! yOU MESSED UP MAH HAIR!

_dont notice my bad spelling of justin biver._

Zim: Okay. NEXT IS Blazenutmeg!

_Oh. Em. Gee. _

_Private. OMG. _

_OH MY SKIPPER'S TAIL FEATHERS IT'S PRIVATE!_

Skipper: Um... excuse me?

_Private, have I mentioned you are my FAVORITE penguin?_

Private: Heehee... yes. (smiles)

_Oh how I support you! You're the best! \_

Private: (giggles some more)

_Kitka, I love you too! I am happy you like me the best!_

_(You should have seen me on a sugar high, you would have hated me.) *gets candy* CANDEH!_

Kitka: Youre probably right. Im not sure Im into the sugar- crazy people.

Private: I LIKE SUGAR CRAZY PEOPLE!

_OK really, Private._

_Do YOU believe that I'm a fairy?_

Private: GASP. YOURE A FAIRY? WOW! can I have your autograph?

_Hav eyou ever read/watched/heard of/ Harry Potter?_

Private: Ive seen and heard of it, but nevah read it because I cant read. :( But I still like watching! :)

_If yes and you knwo a little about it, have you ever seen Potter Puppet Pals?_

Private: Oh yes! The mysterious ticking noise was the only one I saw! It was funny.

_Describe Skipper to us. _

Private: Skippahs a great leader who always knows what to do in any situation.

_Describe Kowalski to us._

Private: He's a brainiac whos a really great friend to me! :D

_Describe Rico to us. _

Private: The crazy one who can always make anyone laugh.

_Describe me to us (hahaha lol)_

Private: I like you! Can you share some of your candy with me?

_What happened to Fluffy? (Or was that the bunny's name?)_

Private: yes. (sniff) it was very sad.

_What's you favorite bubble-gum flavor?_

Private: Simple. Bubblegum flavored! Yknow... the pink kind?

_What were your thoughts on battling Blowhole?_

Private: It was a great advenchah and very fun yet dangerous!

_What's your favorite hobby?_

Private: I like eating sushi and peanut buttah winkies!

_Do you like NARNIA? It is teh BEST! BETTER THAN HARRY POTTER!_

Private: YES!

_Do you like documentaries?_

Private: Sometimes. As long as theres no leapord seals or orcas involved... Im okay with them.

_How did you end up with such a crazy bunch? (points to other penguins)_

Skipper: What the- WHO ARE YOU CALLIN CRAZY?

_Where is your family? (and if this is emotional, Skipper, no comments, cuz if I remember, you loudly exclaimed, 'It hurst so bad' when questioned?)_

Private: Antarctica with the rest of my family like my Uncle Nigel!

_Do I make any sense at all?_

Private: Of course!

_Is Panda Cat Blaze awesome? *(YESYESYESYESYES!)_

Private: Yes!

_I love you, Private!_

_What was it like to get devoured by a snake? _

_Private_: It was icky.

_WHAT IS 4783563427634702345 divided by 74?_

Private: I DUNNO! KOWALSKI?

Kowalski: nuhuh. no help.

Private: GAAAHHH!

_Ok I know that was random..._

Private: Does that mean Im excused from it?

Zim: NO.

_Yo, Kowalski, wut up dude?_

Kowalski: A protective ozone layer that covers the Earth and protects it from doom.

Zim: hmmm... doom, eh? *writes down on piece of paper: Destroy Ozone Layer*

_Hey, as a demostration of my magical ability, shall I create an invisible wall between you and your insane fangirls? (except Panda Cat Blaze, she's my BFF and she'll be gentle)_

Kowalski: (writes on piece of paper) HEY! THATS IMPOSSIBLE! SCIENCE DOESNT ALLOW IT!

Panda Cat Blaze: (glomps Kowalski)

_OK I've written too much already. I should probabky be going. (Or maybe I'll just stay here and torment you all with my presence...*evil smile*_

Kowalski: O.o NOOOO!

_But see you Marlene! You're the bomb! _

Marlene: Aw. Youre so sweet!

_Thank you for permitting me to enter here, Zim!_

_Bye, all!_

_~Nutmeg_

Zim: Youre welcome. HA! ANOTHER SCORE FOR ME! I AM LOVED BY PENGUINS FANS! ehem. anyhow, next up is PrinceTanabi:

_Oh nooooz! I missed Kitka's chapter! DXDXDXDXDX. Oh well._

_Private did you know I am a fan of you?_

Private: Well I do now! :D

_Hanna: That's the 45th fan so far... I think O.O_

Private: 47th to be exact... but whos counting... oh yea... I AM! WEEEEE!

_*hits Hanna with a truck of meatloaf*_

Zim: MUAHAHAHA!

Hanna: ...uhhh... OW!

_Eheheheh... anyway, more pianoes for Julien and Skipper XD I was so going to do that in the last chapter! *98,768 pianoes fall on Julien and Skipper* Lol Marlene if you are mad give me a quik kiss on the cheeck XD, not to be wrong I am a boy rofl._

Marlene: Well... are you a spanish-guitar playing otter? (looks with googoo eyes)

Skipper and Julian: OOOWWW!

_Private, give me all your stash or Skipper with hit you with da stick! l:D *hands stick*_

Private: NEVAAAHHH!

Skipper: (hits him with stick)

Private: OW!

_Oh a question for Blowhole. -looks left and right- are you a fan of Katy Berry? Cause she stinks!_

Private: ...dont you mean Katy PERRY?

blowhole: Nope. I know exactly who he's talking about.

_*A bunch of Katy Berry fans tackle me*_

Blowhole: And I hate her as well!

_KB fanz: How could you!_

Blowhole: I dunno... I just do.

_Me: *glares and uses powers to freeze KB fanz*_

Blowhole: Neat!

_Last question for Private! Do you like Kitka? Pritka 4ever!_

_-PT_

Private: Shes sorta very violent and stuff, but I like her as a friend. As long as she doesnt eat any of my other friends!

Zim: Aw. thats sweet... NEXT! POMrocksgirl07:

_YAAY! Private's next! *Fangirl squee* _

Private: Squeeeee!

_Private, do you like Narnia? Have you seen the movies? Them and the books are EPIC! _

Private: oh! I saw Nahnia once!

Skipper: WAIT. Say Narnia again.

Private: okay... Nahnia.

Everyone: (google eyes)

Skipper: seeecret weapon...

_Will you marry me?_

Private: Ummmm... maybe?

_Am I creeping you out?_

Private: Just a little bit. XD

_Do you think I'm an obsessed fangirl? (I might be...)_

Private: Maaaaybe.

_I'm out of questions..._

_I LOVE YOU PRIVATE!_

Private: (huggles)

_P.S. Zim, DROP 3 PIANOS ON JULIEN AGAIN, or better yet, 4!_

Zim: Sorry. Fans orders.

Julian: WHY DO THE FANS HATE THE KING THAT IS ME? (piano falls)

Zim: 1

Julian: AH! (piano falls)

Zim: 2

Julian: Does someone know a good lawyer? (piano)

Zim: 3

Julian: And... possibly ... doctor... or hospital... (piano)

Zim: 4

Julian: I preferably could use the hospital...

Zim: Okay. That was fun. NEXT! Nala the Lioness

_Private! Omg X3 You're my second fav penguin. First is Skipper then Rico and my least favourite is Kowalski. I can't understand why people fangirl over him so much. Now don't take it the wrong way, Kowalski I like you deep down but SOMEBODY has to be the least XD_

_Now, Private's questions:_

_1) Do you still love Cupid? (the rendeer from Merry Madagascar)_

Private: ... maybe a little... (blushes)

Skipper: How can anyone blush through feathers?

Kowalski: Hmmm... I dont know...

_2) Why are you so afraid of badgers?_

Private: Because theyre EVIL BALLS OF FUR AND SHARP TEETH!

Zim: sounds like my kind of animal.

_3) Want some peanut butter winkies? :3 *holds a plate full of winkies*_

Private: ummm... okay! (eats them)

_4) What's your favourite type of fish?_

Private: I love all kinds of fish! Especially the swedish kind. :D

Skipper: Im pretty sure thats not the kind of fish she-

Private: BUT THEYRE MY FAVORITE!

Skipper: FINE.

_5) How was your life before you met the other penguins?_

Private: Lonely. :(

_6) Can I hug you? :3_

Private: Okay! (huggles)

_And that'd be all_

_Zim?_

Zim: eh?

_I love when random pianos fall on Julien! It's so funny xD Do it again!_

Zim: Okay! :D

Julian: WAUGH- OW! (piano falls on him)

Zim: Next is Invader Axie:

_HI! hopefully your reading this so imma take this to say...ZIM IS THE SINGLE MOST AWESOME CHARTER IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD_

Zim: YES!

_(other than gir)_

Zim: eh? .

_AND SKIPPER IF YOU HUR ZIM AGAIN I WILL HIT YOU WITH MY 5 TON IORN PADDLE.(GIVES PADDLE TO ZIM)_

Skipper: What the- (Zim hits him with the paddle) OW!

_AND one second.(on the massive.I hit purple with my tv remote and take his red a hug(lol im a red fan but im also a zim fan red is #3 on my list)Jumps in to the stuido and gives zim the snacks and slaps skipper)_

Mort: (claps) I LIKE TEH RANDOMNESS!

_OK THEN MY QUESTIONS! Privite would you rather A,jump into acid cholate B,hug an owl or C,admit that you have a small problem? _

Private: OHOHOH! Hug an owl because they are cute!

_QUESTION YA LIKE WAFFLES?(say no and face the mutant waffle i created for gir)_

Private: I like waffles!

Skipper: (tackles him) WHAT ARE YOU DOING? this could be a trap!

Private: How?

Skipper: ... (rolls his eyes up and tries to think of an answer) I dunno... it just could.

_QUESTION 3. what would happen to kowalski if he were in a candy store? ok thats all my questions_

Skipper: He would go MAD! Look at him! He's twitching just thinking about it!

Kowalski: No- (twitch) no im not! (twitch)

_from _

_Invader Axie_

_P.S. Zim do you think that kowaski is worse than Proff. Membrane?Oh and can I blow up Keef and Dib?(holds 1 ton of explosines)_

Zim: I have no idea. and Yes! BLOW THEM UP! ALL OF THEM! MUAHAAHA- (looks around and then gets sane again) ehem. The next question comes to us from Emma2639:

_IM SO LATE! GAH! Well um erm Riiiht sooooooo im a new Reveiwer..._

All characters: Hello!

_Right so Private:_

_IF you could be leader for the day would you slap Skipper because heslaps you?_

Private: Nope. He only does it because hes trying to help! ^.^

(static is heard and the screen goes blank)

Zim: ...ummm... (taps on glass a little and then she pops up again)

_Once again FF dident show all my reveiw...*Looks at my name* Eh?Whys it in caps? anyway_

Zim: (jumps out and hits a wall for some reason) Ow! WHAT IS IT WITH THESE STUPID POP-INS?

(static for a couple of seconds, and then she pops up again onto the screen)

_REALLY! Stupid ...Uhg..._

_Private:_

_everyone on the team your brothers? Eg:Kowalski Sipper..._

Private: Nope. ^.^

_you could would you go back to being slippy?_

Private: Maaaybe. :D

Skipper: (slaps him) STOP BEING BRAINWASHED!

_you the youngest in the group?_

Private: Yes!

_Oh yea Zim rember me from DA? *Smiles evily* I took your gun rembeeeeer? XP_

Zim: GASP! DAH! ITS HER! (goes uncontious)

Gir: (pokes him with a stick)

Zim: (gets poked in the eye and then gets right back up. ) WOAH! okay... ummm... PAY NO ATTENTION TO ANYTHING THAT JUST HAPPENED! ...next up is Sierra the Penguin:

_I'm always late to respond to these! x3 _

Zim: Thats okay. CONTINUE!

_Privateee! *huggles* You are so cute~ _

Private: (giggles) Thank yah!

_Why are you on Skipper's team, when you hate violence so much? _

Private: I dont know... O.o

_*hands Private a butterscotch lolly* That's enough questions from me, I don't want to overload poor little Private. *pat pat* _

Private: :3 THANKS! I love these things! (licks it)

_Hey Zim, did you get that ray g- OF SUNSHINE I sent you in the mail yesterday? *wink wink*_

Zim: (confused) ...no... I didnt get the ray of sunshine. All I got was that raygun.

Sierra the Penguin: (facepalm)

Zim: Hmmm... try sending another one! :D NOW. NEXT AND LAST QUESTIONS ARE FROM Blazefeather!

_cool i love this and i never heard of you zim... BUT YOUR'RE PRETTY COOL DUDE _

Zim: Thank you. Its about time someone noticed my superiority.

POM fan #1: (throws a tomatoe at him)

Zim: HEY! WATCH IT!

_also kowalski, marleen, zim, skipper i give you indestrutible shields and 1,000,000 tomatoes, each, for the crazy fans._

Zim: (holds the tomatoe with a menacing look towards POM fan #1) heh heh heh. (very evil look)

POM fan #1: aw crud. (tomatoes knock her down)

_ KING JUILIEN my favirate king i gathered 1,000,000 fans that love you and will do anything you want _

King Julian: YAY!

_King Juilen fans: WHAT! _

King Julian: You heard the person. Now gimme a sponge bath.

_Me: Shut up or i'll get Star and Blazefeather! _

King Julian fans: NOOOOO!

_Star and Blazefeather: YEAH VIOLENCE _

King Julian: :3

_Don't worry they will be good because these two will be watching them _

King Julian: This is fantastic!

_Me: *turns into giant monster who can shoot out lava* DIE SKILENE AND RABID FANS _

Skilene fans: AAAHHHH!

_also Kitka come here so skipper can't hear us. thank you now here`s a potion that can turn you into a penguin and back to a falcon thats all i got_

Kitka: Im so over him! (starts tearing and then bursts out) IM SO NOT OVER HIM!

_ WAIT I WRITING A STORY i know how to post a chapter but i can`t get the right content on it HELP I MUST POST THIS_

Zim: Just try putting the right document with it. Im sure that should work. NOW! This is the end of the show. So sorry. sad face... blah blah blah. And as a special ROMANCE treat, we will have Cupid the Reindeer up next!

Private: WHAT? (blushes like MAD)

Zim: the end. And see you next time!


	11. The end?  :

POM Questionnaire!

End?

Zim: Im really sorry to say that we have been reported and I will no longer be able to do this questionnaire because of the rules of this website which is "no interactive stories aloud". I hope that you fans can understand, and I hope to write more POM stories. If you are not satisfied, then just send me a PM with your questions and I, and the POM cast, will answer!

Marlene: WHOOPEEE! WE'RE NOT BEING HELD AGAINST OUR WILL ANYMORE! :D

Zim: What the-

Everyone: (leaves)

Zim: ... ummmm... Bye! Remember to send me a PM for your questions to Cupid!


End file.
